Spider-Boy Vol 0
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Spider-Man is in for a rude awakening, thinking he hit the BIG TIME at last. Peter discovers a boy who is none other than his son. Force to fight in death matches for profit as a slave. Will Spider-Man accept his son, will his son accept him. Where did he come from, who didn't tell Peter he had a son, and how will a boy whose known nothing but pain know a fathers love. Review NewCh
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

**AUTHORS NOTE: All right I've seen a few Spider-Boy fanfics (Also Spideypool) let me establish the first things about this MY Spider-Boy.**

 **-** _ **MARY JANE**_ **is not the mother.**

 **-He is not A HOMOSEXUAL/Gay/YAOI (Nothing against the gays, you guys and gals are awesome, you to transgender). Sorry slashers I have no mercy for you.**

 **-He is not the spawn of Deadpool and Spider-Man, sorry.**

MADRIPOOR NIGHT

Madripoor was an island in Southeast Asia, located in the southern portion of the Strait of Malacca, southwest of Singapore. Its official name was the Principality of Madripoor and its capital and single large city was Madripoor, which was divided between wealthy Hightown and impoverished, crime-ridden Lowtown. This served to represent the extreme social inequality in Madripoor, described as "A place for the very rich and the very poor." Madripoor was once a haven for pirates, and that tradition was somewhat continued today with its lawless quality; the Principality did not allow other nations to extradite criminals. However, it was one of the business capitals of the Pacific Rim, with its own "Trade Center." Other locations of note in the Central Business District were the Bank of Hong Kong and the Bank of Malaysia, luxurious Sovereign Hotel, and the Prince's Palace, said to rival Versailles. The island was best known because of its relation with the mutant known as Wolverine and the fact that the villainess Viper became a long-time ruler. More recently, it became the focus point of an alien invasion led by the evil Khan, but was stopped by a team of X-Men.

In the dead of night in one of the highest buildings in the cities capital that had been carved out of the metal and concrete by erosions from the poor people who live there criminals from all over the world made there way to this one place, Pirates, drug dealers, mercenaries and world fugitives came to trade and make profit on anything. Drugs, guns, stolen items and people. The room was a penthouse the size of a gymnasium, marble floors me walls were everything servants in white suits with black pants walked around giving people orders and drinks. The richest of the rich who made back door deals shook hands with the ambassadors of dictatorships and terrorist organizations from around the world. In the middle of the room was a small pit that went down into the floor by and inch letting people dance the night away. One of the most interesting people there was a large man, he was over 6'7 weighing over 450 lbs., no hair and blue eyes he wore a dark black suit with a bow tie and held a diamond topped cane. He had at least five bodyguards around him including a man wearing a black suit with blonde hair and glasses, "Any buyers Mr. Fisk?" The westerner said, "Leave the buying to me George." He said as Mr. Fisk aka the Kingpin turned his head to see a man approaching him, he was apparently a body Eastern European man with short black hair an ear ring, and a scar running down the side of his face. Behind him were two massive bodyguards with black sunglasses and almost more meat than the kingpin.

"Wilson." The short man said smiling at Mr. Fisk "Yuri." The European said holding his hand up as they shook hands. "You look well Mr. Fisk" Yuri said as they broke off the handshake. A waiter brought them to glasses of blood red wine "Shall we discuss business or pleasure my old friend, more precisely my investment?" Fisk asked him taking the wine glass that was no bigger than an infant's head as he sipped the wine. The man known simply as Yuri snickered as he glanced over to the far side of room and nodded to a man standing by the door. Yuri waved a waiter over downing his wine before the waiter could take it. He clapped his hands a few times "As you know Madripoor has always welcomed your kind, but as it is its custom to be open to all as is another one." He ushered the Kingpin to follow him.

The man known as Yuri and Mr. Fisk exited the main hall and into a long dark hallway "Long ago in ancient Madripoor when the heads of many clans came under a single roof, tradition and honor demanded the host give tribute to his guests with entertainment." He explained as eyes on him turned down the hall and toward a large metal door guarded by two men in suits. It opened and a white filled floor lot by candle light with two red chairs one small for Yuri the other large for Fisk. They entered and sat next to one another sure they face a large glass window angled down into a large pit were two doors opened on opposite sides two figures walked out "None was more favorite then when two servants would be brought to the center of the room and fight to the death for there masters and tonight our host Mr. Fisk." The two people entered the pit opposite of one another. One of the two servants was a man of Asian descent probably Japanese sense dressed in a somewhat sumo fashion and was almost as large as the Kingpin. While the other across from him dressed differently hands and feet bound by hemp rope and bandages his only two articles of clothing were a pair of red and white shorts and a mask hiding his identity but that could be seen by the shadow cast by his giant opponent who towered over the other.

"Let the tribute begin" Yuri said, the sumo wrestler sized man ran at the. Smaller opponent it seemed at first like a one-way fight but than the strangest thing happened ass soon as the giant was on the smaller one the masked man vanished side. Stepping out of the way. The sumo regained his footing and turned to face the smaller opponent who dashed around the small pit in full circle coming back around and bringing his fist back. Up above they both watched Sumo planet we his feet and waited for the attack to come the other tribute brought back his small fist and

BAM

The king of criminals gasped as he saw the sumo get knocked off his feet and six teeth and a fountain of blood go everywhere. Both of them looked at the smaller tribute and saw despite the small size that was dwarfed to the other they could see carved into the tributes body was muscle, but malnourished so he had a smaller frame with muscle clinging to the bone. Scars covered his body, over, running down the back were whip scars. He had burn marks, bullet wounds, and cut wounds everywhere showing his life had been a life of hardships. Also on the back above and on his left shoulder was almost tribal like tattoo it wrapped around the arm with a body right on the shoulder and arm in the form of a spider.

On his face was a poorly sown red mask, it was stitched together to from a webbed like pattern with two black lined white eye that he could see out of. Wilson Fisk squinted at Yuri "Hmmmm, looks good the Tattoo though?" He asked Yuri shook his head.

"Fear not Wilson, I'll introduce you to him later" Yuri said patting Fisk on the giant back.

The sumo got back up to stare down at the spider he roared and lunged at him. He dodged the blows back killing onto try ground while landing on his hand going over and under the giant. He caught the Sumos right arm as he through a punch and literally tossed him over his shoulders onto the ground with a loud thud. Then the spider back flipped and literally landed on the wall sticking too it with all his arms and legs. A second later he pressed his feet and palms against it making the concrete walls crack when he shot off it into the sumo wrestler tackling him to the ground. He began to pound his fists into the other tributes face. He got five good punched in before the sumo swiped at him but missed by a mile because he jumped off. Landing back on the wall he held out one hand bringing back both middle fingers from under the wrappings web like fluid shot out and hit the sumo in the face blinding him. Holding out both hands he shot the webs at the Sumos chest and yanked himself toward his enemy in a single move and presumed to beat the man again, and again and again. The cheering that once filled the room began to die down as the spider continued to beat the sumo, to death.

"Hmmm... most... entertaining Yuri." Wilson said sitting up and editing the room. However up above in the ventilation of the compound looking down on the pit was a woman. She was looking right at the spider who was still beating the now dead Sumos body over and over again with bloodied hands, she held a small camera and recorded everything as he headed out of the room, "This is Silver we're done here." the woman started to crawl away from the vent and started to leave the compound.

DOWN BELOW

The Spider was still beating the man in the bottom of the pit blood spilling out of the broken skull as he kept punching and punching till finally there was a loud CRACK. He was breathing hard through his mask before he stood back up and looked at the body, he lifted the part of the mask over his mouth and spat on his foe. The door to were he came in reopened and he walked through. Their two guards dressed in full military gear were waiting and began to follow him. They both wore black boots combat pants with vests machine guns and military caps with some ears pieces. He walked in a long metal hallway with pipes and cords running down the floor with the two guards. It was obviously a maintenance corridor by the layout. Blood drilled off his hands as he walked down the corridor his two handlers making sure he would do anything. He came to the end of the corridor were he met a corner and rounded it walking down the hall he made his way to a small door were the two guards opened a metal door with a heavy latch. They opened the door and he walked it before they shut it.

Inside there was nothing but darkness, he reached up and felt a small string touch his fingers he yanked it be a small light came on. The room was small, smaller than an average jail cell. There was a dirty mattress on the floor without a pillow, a bucket sat in the corner. He walked over to the bucket were he unwrapped the help bandaged around his hands and rope. His forearms were bruised and battered he had no tattoos on his forearm but a long scar carved into his right arm, over a tattoo of a light house making it nearly unseeable.

The door suddenly made a knocking sound, came from the door it opened without a second thought and the man known as Yuri appeared in the doorway "Not bad slave, not bad a little short but it made the impression I wanted!" Yuri said as Crusoe rubbed his wrist and knuckles glaring at the man under his mask. He said nothing and waited for Yuri to continue, "There's someone I want to go meet?" He said stepping aside he let Wilson Fisk enter the small room he took up more than half of the room himself with his enormous size "This is my friend from America, Mr. Wilson Fisk." Crusoe didn't say anything to him making the air in room rather awkward, Fisk glared at Yuri who rolled his yes "Don't take it personally my friend, the dog is mute but he understands." Yuri nodded at him holding up his hands in forgiveness.

"Than he'll understand this!" Fisk said pushing Yuri aside, "My name is Wilson Fisk, and you know who I am". He nodded but did not get up "I have had my eye on you for some time boy." Fisk said as the boy sat there looking at him not saying a word. The large man looked down on the slave "Our mutual friend Yuri Rabotorgovets has been with you a long time." Mr. Fisk said motioning to Yuri who glanced at the boy who you couldn't tell if he was looking at Yuri or Fisk by the masks lenses. He didn't say anything and let Wilson continue "You posses certain... Talents of an acquaintance I know."

"And I would like for you to entertain this associate, personally!"

ONE DAY LATER

NEW YORK CITY

"GIVE ME THE BAG!" A man had a knife to a woman in a dirty alley littered with old news papers and garbage, the man wore a leather jacket and sock cap over his head while the college student said "Oh come on give me a break man?" The thug only seemed to get madder.

The thug tried to pull away again "Why don't you people cower like you use too?".

Suddenly a shadow was over them, "Why don't you thugs actually make it a challenge like you use too?" The shadow asked as the two looked up "SPIDER-MAN?" The Thug shouted backing away from the college student as above then appeared the friendly neighbor hood wall crawler clad in red and blue. The thug reached in his coat and took out a gun "Wait you had a gun and you didn't lead with it?" Spider-Man asked as he dropped down and shot his arm out webbing the gun around his hand with spider webs. He brought the man foreword yanking him by the webbed up arm and yanked him across the alley into his red-gloved fist. He knocked the thug out in one punch before standing back up, he held out both hands an made a webbed hand motion to stick the man to the ground like a fly on sticky paper.

"Holy shit man that was awesome!" The college man said taking a phone out of his pocket "Can I get a selfie with you?" He asked Spider-Man. The wall crawler finished webbing the crook up and shrugged "Why not." He said they scooched in together as the college kid took the picture holding his hand out with the camera facing them. Spider-Man held up peace sign and the photo made a snapping sound "Awesome." The college student said happily as he started to open up different stuff from his smart phones home screen. Spider-Man held his hand up and a web shot of of it hitting the top of a building. Spider-Man suddenly felt a beep next o his ear "See you around Spidey!" The college student said waving as Spider-Man swung off.

 _Ah yet another day saved by me, Spider-Man when will they build statues of me. Ever since Norman Osborn went down, things have just gotten boring sure there was that deal with Electro and Sandman. I got a new awesome job at Horizon Labs, my sweet girlfriend Carlie Cooper, but for the most part..._

As Spider-Man, swung through the city, the morning turned to noon, the afternoon 1:00 went to 4:00 and to 7:00 and he only stopped a minor robbery than at 11:00 and nothing else, not even a supervillan even.

 _I've gotten so good at being Spider-Man now things just aren't the same, I don't feel the thrill as much, even stopped quipping sometimes I'm so bored._

After his patrol through the city swung into his personal apartment. He took of his mask and became Peter Parker once more. His brown hair short but long on top, his brown eyes somewhere else as stripped off his Spider-Man suit and plopped down on the coach. Sitting there in his boxers he propped his bare feet onto the coaches opposite arm wrest.

 _I need a vacation._

LATER

Peter was standing in his apartments shower letting the hot water soak over him.

 _I wonder if I've just gotten to use to this life. Have I settled, or did I peak after Osborn. Guess this is how Captain America feels, how does he do it._

Before he turned it off, he got out of the shower and looked in he mirror at himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another putting it on his head. He dried his head and looked at his face in the mirror, his brown eyes where tired and and worn, before he walked out of the bathroom.

He suddenly looked right at the window and out in the night sky he saw a beam of light in the clouds. Walking over to the window and his eyes got wide "That's not something you see everyday." He starred right out the window and saw painted on the clouds was a giant light signal of his own Spider-Man logo like batmans.

LATER, SYMKARIA EMBASSY

After he swung out of his apartment all the way across the city to the The Embassy of the Kingdom of Symkaria in New York City was repeatedly used as the headquarters of Silver Sable, the prominent mercenary from that country, and her elite team the Wild Pack. Dressed in full Spider Gear Peter landed on the roof where he saw a large spotlight with a painted on spider. He walked over to it and looked at it.

"I'm a little surprised that worked." Spider-Man turned to see a woman walk out of the shadows of the night. The woman wore skin tight silver shit with what looked like a white T across her chest and running down her navel down her crotch and wore a white belt with tactical gear all over, boots included "Silver Sable?" Peter asked under his mask "Spider-Man." She greeted. "Silver what's all this about?" He asked motioning to the spotlight. Sable smirked she held up mall black control device "I needed to get your attention."

 _Silver Sablenova, aka_ _ **Silver Sable**_ _, I've known her a long time. Sable and I have worked together for a while. She's the leader of her own country, as a mercenary. Or was before a revolution back home. What she's doing here and in my place is just weird._

The mercenary glanced at Spider-Man "Your not an easy man to contact." She said tossing it to him the remote he caught it and looked at it. "Fair point?" He said sarcastically her as she looked over the apartment she walked over to side of the embassies roof and looked up hesitating before she said "Spider-Man. Do you have any relatives?" She asked him. Peter raised a brow under his mask before she added, "Relatives like... You?" She asked him. He scratched the back of his mask before he said.

He didn't seem to understand "What like my aunt?" He asked jokingly "No, like you with powers?" She asked him turning around hands in her jackets pockets

"Well there was-" "Not the clone either?" She asked.

 _Clone, she must be speaking about Ben Reilly first the Scarlet Spider, my clone after I supposedly died, Reilly took over as Spider-Man, before Osborn killed him,_

"Come inside." She ordered walking to the roof entrance. She opened the door and walked down a flight of stairs "It's not a vent but you'll have to make do." She said as he followed her into the Embassy "Did you just make a joke?"

She heard him ask as she snickered "Maybe, but we have more pressing matters." She and he walked into the Embassies large halls with green carpets and many Symkaria paintings and armored suits.

"Your familiar with Madripoor?" She asked him "Yeah." He replied.

They entered into a large office room; it was made all of metal like a command bunker with many desks, a large table and a giant screen monitor and single computer keyboard stand. "I've been doing recognizance there, trying to find out who started the Revolution in my country and I found something." She said walking toward the keyboard and throwing her coat onto the table. When she reached the keyboard Her fingers danced on the keys pulling out many files titled Madripoor.

"Like what?" Sable turned her silver haired head to the webbed wall crawler "I found you...". The screen turned on to recorded video of the masked webbed warrior beating the other man with his bare fists. Jumping off the walls using the webs of a spider as a weapon. Spider-Man couldn't look away at the crude mask that resembled his own and the boney muscled figure wearing it.

"What is this?" He asked.

She looked right at him and said, "I was hoping you could tell me." She asked.

"How would I know?" He asked her, the camera switched to an image to an image of the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk.

Peter gazed at the video feed than back at Silver "Because Kingpin wants him to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

MADRIPOOR

Deep in the corrupt Asian city state, inside a dark concrete floor and walls Spider-Man was walking down the halls. As quietly as possible before he checked over his shoulder to see nothing but the dark hallways. But what the Spider-Man didn't see what was above him. Because right above him was a webbed tied noose lowering itself right down in front of the Spider-Man, with a rush of movement the web fluid wrapped around the red masked neck and yanked him upward. The spider-man thrashed for a few seconds before he yanked down whoever was on top and his attacker emerged.

The masked tattooed and scared death fighter known as Slave appeared across from him crouched low to the floor. Spider-Man held up his fists ready for a fight while the other spider lunged at him with lighting speed his hands wrapped around Spider-Mans neck and

KRACK

With a quick twist and pop, Spider-Man fell dead to the concrete floor the victor standing over him. He reached down and pulled off the mask to reveal a dark haired Asian man with a broken neck and eyes rolled back into the skull. From the other end of the room came the light pattering of clapping hands "Another find performance, but it's not the real Spider-Man". Wilson Fisk was walking right behind the clapping Yuri.

The slave said nothing he only looked at him "I hope he'll be ready for the real one." Fisk said looking down at the dead body of Spider-Man "Madripoor is running out of mercenaries." He added, "Which one was this." he asked Yuri?

"Former Korean spy, if he turns up his country will disavow him." Yuri added as two men came into the hallway and dragged the test spider-man away. Wilson Fisk turned around "Continue with these tests, it won't be long till Spider-Man will meet his end.

NEW YORK CITY,

HORIZON LABS

Peter Parker was sitting down inside his own personal laboratory inside the world renowned Horizon Labs. Horizon Labs is a leading company in creating the most advanced technology in the Marvel universe. It's headed by , who has been featured in magazines such as WIRED on multiple occasions.

There are seven lead scientists that work at Horizon and each have their own individual labs. The labs are equipped with the best and most advanced scientific equipment and each of the seven are allowed to create whatever they think will help the company and technology advance. Peter was deep inside his own lab watching the video feed or the other spider person. Peter wore only khaki pants and a blue polo shirt.

 _He obviously as the same abilities as me, sticks to walls, spider sense. But are those web shooters underneath his bandages or glands?_

 _Sable what did you find?_

Peter couldn't help but remember what had happened the night before inside the Embassy after watching the full video.

LAST NIGHT, EMBASSY

Silver Sable and Spider-Man were inside the command center. "Who else knows about this?" He asked her "Outside the Kingpin, this man and we no one has seen this before." She said to him but she wasn't finished yet "I did some digging and there's talk of this person." She said mentioning the spider like guy on screen "a rumor almost a myth of sort, just rumors of a slave whose never been beaten." Spider-Man hesitated "I need some time to think about this?" He said as she reached into her suits side pocket and pulled out a hard drive "I made a copy of the feed for you." She said holding it out to him.

Present,

 **"Thanks"**

He let out a sigh throwing his head in his hands rubbing his face making sure he was awake. He looked back at his labs computer watching the mysterious Slave

 _Who is this guy, a clone, a mutant, what is hey I... I..._

His eyes hardened at the mask as he got up and walked over to opened a large metal closet, inside were various red and blue suits, he pulled out his Classic spider-Man suit plus a few extra things and shoved them into a bag.

 _Well Parker you wanted a vacation._

Peter exited out of his private think tank of a lab, passing all the machinery and equipment he used to the exit out into the main building of horizon labs. The halls and floors where all a shinning chrome metal a few other of the Horizon Labs employees saw him walk by as he left the lab area and entered into the main social hub the atrium. The insides of the atrium were all concrete walls mixed with garage like windows black painted metal walkways crowded the area above. The floor had lots of Horizon Labs employees sitting around in red chairs with cork tables the floors we're wooden and always seemed to have somebody on them. Sitting at one of the small quads do tables and chairs were three of Horizon Labs scientists who had just noticed Peter. One was a tap large man with long blonde hair a short stubby goatee, a red and green Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants, next to him was a short African Americans boy with a blue hoodie pulled over his head with grey shorts and black shoes, sitting next to him was a slim girl who could only be described as hippie with her long blonde hair big glasses, white blouse and baggy pants into sandals. "Hey Pete come join us!" The fat one called out Peter glance over at him and walked over to the seating area "Garry, Auto, Bella?" He asked seeing what they wanted "Whirs up Peter?" Bella asked "You know where Max is?" He asked the hippy she shrugged "I think he's in a meeting?" Uatu said. Peters face seemed to get sullen before he turned around "Tell him I won't be in for a few days?" He said to them "Uh... Okay." Gary said scratching his large stomach., later at the embassy Peter, dressed now as Spider-Man stood in the Embassies command center with Sable. Her attire hadn't changed but she was styling not a white bandana over her forehead. Both of them stood in front of the large monitor screen with images of Madripoor and the giant tower that Sable was in a few days ago. "Glad you came Spider-Man." She said next to him as he had his arms crossed as he looked at the screen "If you don't mind why did you come?" She asked him.

"The last time I had a clone, or somebody with Spider powers like mine it didn't end well, I want to make sure I handle this thing right." He said sternly as Sable nodded at him "Alright then, Wilson Fisk has set up inside here." She said pointing to the screen where the giant tower of a building stood. "Thing about Fisk if it's not big it doesn't work, like his shorts." Spider-Man said as Sable continued "The building is heavily fortified from top to bottom, but if we sneak in for one of the air vents on the top we can get inside." She replied as the screen showed the buildings blue prints highlighting the ventilation system than to the center of the upper levels.

"I found out this is the area where they keep the death fighters, but security is tight there so we may have to improvise." She explained to Spider-Man. "Improvising is my specialty." Spider-Man said underneath his mask. "There are over two hundred guards and all mostly mercenaries who are heavily armed, so stealth is important I know you've snuck through enough air ducts so you understand?" She asked him he nodded "I got it." He replied to her "Are you Sure Spider-Man because it feels like whenever we have a plan, something goes wrong?" She asked him. The red and blue clad hero wanted to roll his eyes under the lenses of his mask. "Sable I'm not the same kid I was when we met, I've got this." He replied "It's not that I do not trust you Spider-Man but..."

MADRIPOOR

TWO DAYS LATER.

"I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN SPIDER-MAN!" Sable screamed as Spider-Man and her dashed down the shaking metal walls of the Madripoor tower, gunfire and grenades exploding at there heals. "You'll get over it." He snapped back at her as he and her dove behind a corner. Sable had a sub machine gun in her left hand and double barrels sawed off shotgun in her right. "I said stealth Spider-Man, Stealth was the most important thing about this operation she held out the sub machine gun and rattled it off at the mercenary guards shooting at them. Spider-Man who had a grazed bullet wound on his left hip cuffs red it up with some webs "How was I suppose to know, that this giant tower had invisible lasers?" He asked her as she took a flash grenade of her belt ripping the pin out with her teeth and throwing it into the hallway. The loud bang aloud them to run back into the hall and escape there pursuers.

 _Ah nothing ever goes according to plan, not for Peter Parker and never for_

 _Spider-Man reminds me of the old days._

Both Sable and Spider-Man rounded another corner before they came to a large metal door with an electronic lock "Can you get this door opened." She asked him checking around the corner to see if the mercs were coming. "Now you want my help." Spider-Man said sarcastically as he looked at the lock, "Looks like it's a heavy multi print lock, it needs about three people to open it and-"

RATA-RATA-RATA-RATA-RATA-RATA-

Silver Sable unloaded half a clip of her sub machine gun on the door and it opened up. "Not fast enough." Sable said blowing the smoke off the barrel like a gunslinger with their trusty pistol. They got inside quick and we're now in the same darkened hallway that the Slave had entered into a few days ago. "Which way now?" Spider-Man asked Sable and him were rushing down the hallway when they stopped at a four-way hallway not sure where to go. "I do not know

Spider-Man I-" before she could finish Spider-Man turned his head.

 _Spider-Sense! But where, who what-_

Spider-Man grabbed Sable by the shoulder and yanked her back out of the way of a fluid of web shooting right at her and being caught by Spider-Man, who raise his own hand and shot of his own into the darkness of the hallways feeling it hit

his mark. He tightened his grip on ten webbing and looked at it.

 _Spider-Sense here it comes again better be-_

He felt that both webbing his and the unknown one tug at him. A second later somebody tackled him out of the darkness knocking him on his back. Pinning him to the floor over his chest was the masked death fighter fist at the ready and pulled back. Before his head shot up and he leaped to the ceiling bullets spraying right over him he Sable had emptied the remaining bullets in her sub machine gun stunned seeing he had dodged the bullets. Both her and Spider-Man looked up to see the death fighter sticking to the ceiling just like Spider-Man. Who jumped up sticking to the ceiling and planting himself upside down across from the other wall crawler who backed up looking a bit surprised himself. Spider-Man locked white masked eyes with the other red masked spider "Admit you can't look away." Spider-Man said his spider-sense hitting him as the other started swinging. He dodged and responded with an upside down kick but it was evaded like he evaded the punch. Each one of them kicked and punched but they both kept dodging each other's punch before breaking apart breathing heavily.

 _How... How is he doing this, the webs, sticking to walls, spider-sense to?_

"SPIDER-MAN!" Sable screamed holding her double barreled sawed or shotgun she pulled the trigger and the first barrel made the death match fighter leap back and then down to the floor as she shot the ceiling apart. She opened fire at him again and he leaped out of the way and onto the wall dodging the second shotgun blast. He pounced on her like a wolf spider does to a fly before Spider-Man dropped off the ceiling pinning the other spider like he did to him. "Silver now!" Spider-Man said as the attacking death fighter tried to throw some elbows. Sable dropped down to he knees taking out a small canister with a spray top she pressed it close to struggling masked spider. She pressed down on the top spraying some sort of gas right in his face. Forcing him to breath it in half a second later he went limp.

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked about the gas she stood up and reloaded her shotgun "Phencyclidine." She said casually "Wait is that...?" He asked standing up too "Horse tranquilizer." She said bolstering the shotgun than picking up her sub machine gun checking it over. Spider-Man knelt down to the knocked out boy, he looked over the mask mirroring his own like it was down together by a sadistic person. The patches of red and black fabric were worn and crappy "Spider-Man grab the target we're out of here." She said to him, as she looked down the halls footsteps rushing down towards them. He picked him up and looked at the silver haired mercenary. "Where to now?" He asked her as he

held the boy over his shoulder.

"We run." She said loading and locking the shot gun, after about five minutes of running, jumping and fleeing from murderous guards Sable and Spider-Man burst onto the roof high above the ground wind blew furiously around them as a black helicopter flew right at them. Spider-Man turned to the door asks started webbing it shut over and over with his webbing. "Silver we got a problem." Spider-Man said pointing his red-gloved finger to the chopper. "Remain calm Spider-Man, I called in a favor." She said as the chopper hovered over the top of building the mercenaries tried to tear through the webbing. A grapple hook dropped down in front of Sable who got on, Spider-Man shot webbing up and hooked onto the chopper as it flew away and the door behind them exploded mercs rushing out as they flew away.

Yuri and Kingpin eventually walked out of with each of their personal guards. "Dammit Fisk!l Yuri snapped he wore a white suit with a black shirt and Fisk a dark black pants with a white suit and purple under shirt. "How did he know what you we're planning." He barked at the giant "Do not patronize me Yuri, this could be to our advantage." He said confidently. "How! How could this possible be to our advantage that doc made me a fortune." He barked at the American crime lord "If Spider-Man took him perhaps we have found something very, very interesting."

FIFTEEN HOURS LATER, EMBASSY

"How many favors did you call in?" Spider-Man asked they were back in the embassy, not in the command center but instead deep in what looked like an office or living room, on one side was a wooden desk with about nine screens behind it. The middle one was a picture of the boy still masked and strapped down to a medical beg various tubes and wires attached to him monitoring all his vital signs. There feed being shown on the eight other screens. The other side of the room that had Silver holding two cups of coffee and Spider man sitting in a white sofa. It like the many other pieces of furniture wasn't covered in sheets, had a coffee table surrounded by the couch, a decking chair, two more chairs across from it with a lamp shade turned on to his left. Behind that chair was a large bookshelf. Everything else seemed to be covered. "I don't come in here very often but it's got a good coffee maker, I've taken a few blood samples, from what we've found he wasn't drugged, he wasn't on any steroids, or super solider rip offs." Silver said sitting down next to Spider-Man. Handing him the coffee he pulled up part of his mask and sipped on the coffee "Never knew you were the coffee drinking type." He said after his first sip "..." Sable hesitated "Spider-Man..." She said making him look up at him "His blood... I'd like to compare it to yours?" She asked. "What why?" He asked "I've found some anomalies, I want to see if they're like your blood that gives your abilities." Spider-Man scratched the back of his neck "Fine, but I better get a lollipop afterwards." She got up putting the coffee on the table. She walked over to the desk and opened a droid she took out a small first aid kit. Waltzing back over to the table she took out a needle. Spider man held up his arm and pulled up his sleeve and she started to take blood. She took a full vial before removing the needle "Own, kiss it and make it better?" Spider-Man said pretending to be wounded "I thought Spider-Man could take

any-"

BOOOOWWWAAAAAAAA BOOOOOOWWWAAAAAAAA

Suddenly there was a loud blaring alarm screaming through the embassy. Both their heads shot towards the monitor screens where vital sign ones were going on the fritz then halting all together. While in the middle the camera taping the captive tearing his restraints off one by one before getting up his bandaged feet and running off camera. "Not good." Sable said seeing the camera going offline one by one "I thought you said you used a horse tranquilizer?" He asked her pulling his mask down and sleeve too.

"With extra dosage." She added "Should have been more." 'she said putting the vile of blood down. She took out a pistol strapped to her thigh before Spider-Man stopped her "No." Spider-Man said as bit of them heard a loud

CRASH

They rushed to the window to see there would be prisoner swinging with webs like vines. He still had his mask, shorts, and wrappings on but also wore a long sleeved white lab coat. Spider-Man opened the upper floor window and held up his arm and through a spider-tracker has hard as he could. He saw it clip right onto the flap of the lab coat. "Spider-Man." Sable called back to him instantly he saw someone heading his way he snatched it out of the air, it was a ear piece of some kind "Thanks Sable I'll be right back." He said hopping out of the window

after sticking the earpiece into his ear under his mask.

 _Damn, not eve one hour back in New York and this copy is already on the loose. I haven't slept at all, since I left Horizon not even on the plane to busy making sure the copy escaped on the ride back._

As Spider-Man swung over New York he noticed it was dusk, even so the city was staring to wake up. With each web he shout out he let go of the one behind following the spider tracker.

 _I finally have a good job, a perfect sweet girlfriend I won't let this copy ruin it like Ben Reilly nearly did, like Kane. I've had enough of it. If this is some sick twisted plot by the Kingpin, Doc Ock, or Osborne final hoorah I swear this copy will wish he'd never been born._

He flew over the buildings shooting out more webbing to swing across the city. The tracker was leading to him far away from the embassy, "Spider-Man I've got something with the tests." Sables voice came out over the earpiece while Spider-Man was climbing toward trackers strong signal at the top of a building. He was coming fast yanking himself up the webs into a full wall run to the top. When he reached the top of the building, when he landed on the top of skyscraper he said "What is it?" He asked before he felt his Spider-Sense scream at him. "Spider-Man the blood, your and his it's-" Spider-Man ducked seeing the copy spider-man flies over him and land opposite of him. "Sable I found him!" Spider-Man said back to her, without hesitating they both ran at one another and their fists went flying. The sun was beginning to break out over the ocean turning the black blue sky to a dame orates. While Spider-Man kicked and punched at his copy "Spider-Man do you know what short tandem repeat analysis is?" Sable asked him under his mask.

"To busy right now to think on it." He said dodging a left hook and blocking a knee, before he swung back at the copy only to see his attacks miss again and again from the others own spider-sense. "Short tandem repeat analysis (STR) is a molecular biology method used to compare specific loci on DNA from two or more samples. A short tandem repeat is a microsatellite, consisting of a unit of two to thirteen nucleotides repeated hundreds of times in a row on the DNA strand. STR analysis measures the exact number of repeating units. This method differs from restriction fragment length polymorphism analysis (RFLP) since STR analysis does not cut the DNA with restriction enzymes. Instead, probes are attached to desired regions on the DNA, and a polymerase chain-" "DAMMIT SILVER I DONT HAVE TIME FOR A LECTURE, I'M TAKING THIS COPY, CLONE WHATEVER DOWN SO SPIT IT OUT!" He helped finally landing a punch against the sown up spider-mask knocking him to the floor of the roof.

 _This ends now!_

Spider-Man drew back his right arm pinning the copy down with his left. He grabbed the Stitched mask and yanked it off the mask before he brought his fist down "He's not a copy of a clone Spider-Man!" For a brief second Spider-Man saw the boys face "-He's your son!"

He halted his fist inches from the face of a young boy. Who couldn't be fifteen or sixteen. He had no hair, like it was shaved every day for his whole life. His eyes were dark green, with a set of brown eyebrows; his nose was a refined one and by the looks of it broken from Spider-Mans punches. He had deep dimples on his cheeks, but overall a face just like Peter Parkers, to which Spider-Man could only say.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3: It's a boy!

PACIFIC WEST ISLANDS TEN YEARS AGO

Deep in the southwest pacific islands there was one island. It was a tropical island, in the dead of night stars and moonlight shinned down on the island. The trees, swayed in the wind and the animals of the jungle were all asleep save a few. On the southern side of the island was a cove. Entering into the cove was a black expensive boat. It pulled up to the coves only dock that led to a small camp of some kind. Bamboo huts were seen amongst concrete buildings, and towers with people. Armored people all wearing loose clothing holding machine guns like AK-47s. More armed men walked around the camp getting off the boat was a man. Dressed in a grey suit with a red shirt, wrapped around his neck was a slim gold chain, it was Yuri. He had more hair and not a prickle of hair on his face. He left the boat one hand in his pocket and was met by a dark skinned man wearing s green jacket with the sleeves cut off wearing cargo shorts he had on a good watch and many rings "Mr. Yuri welcome to my island." He said smugly with two other armed guards stood both dressed in tropical gear clutching a big belt buckle. "Hello Captain I heard you had something special for me." Yuri said as he followed the captain of the armed men. "Your pirates have given me good people but this better be different." He said as they headed into the Pirates base. They passed huts and concrete buildings, with more pirates.

They also passed some bamboo boo caged. Inside were the same dark skinned people as the Pirates others were Caucasian and Asian. Yuri shook his head seeing them malnourished and weak "Relax Mesta Yuri they aren't the ones I want to show you." They headed deeper into the cove where the population of pirates seemed to grow with the sounds of shouting and cheering. The captain and the Russian pushed through to the center of a large crowd were about fifty pirates and a mix of slaves was looking down into a bloody mud pit. Where a large man had just fallen down into the mud and down on the bottom of the pit head bowed was a child wearing nothing but some shorts on his legs and his shoulder covered by a tattoo.

"This is what I wanted to show you." The captain said and Yuri smirked baring his teeth "How much?".

NEW YORK,

PRESENT DAY,

WHERE WE LAST LEFT SPIDEY

"Sable... What did you just say?" Spider-Man asked again with the sun start it to rise out of the ocean and over the city. "A biological match, not a clone your DNA shares not just the spider mutations but chromosomes too." She said back to him all the way from the Embassy. Spider-Man still had the copy, or boy underneath him he looked back down to see the boy struggling to get free. With one hand he held spider-mans wrist the other went to the roofs concrete floor. He dug his hand into the concrete and ripped a chunk of the mixed rock out of the rest slamming it against Spider-Mans mask on the side of the ear piece "Spider-Man your breaking up- zzzzt- your- KKKKKSSSHHHHHHH" spider man reached under his mask and yanked it out as the other spider out from under him. He was about to resume the battle but halted looking at Spider-Man and then he looking back they both said at the exact same time ""Who are you?""

He and Spider-Man looked at each other fists at the ready before Spider-Man stood up holding his hands in the air in surrender "Look I'm not your enemy, I don't know what the Kingpin offered you to kill me but I'd prefer not to die." He said back to him the boy not really sure about the joke "Kingpin?" He asked, this is when Spider-Man first noticed the boys accent, it sounded like somebody from the pacific islands in the southwest. "Sorry, Wilson Fisk, the big fat guy." Spider-Man said. "No offer, it would have been another match." He said back to Spider-Man dropping his hands to his side. "A match? You wanted to kill me."

A braid pause filled the air before the boy responded "It didn't matter." He said looking at Spider-Man who didn't say anything back.

 _Think, think, think, what do I say, what do I say._

"You speak English?" He asked the boy nodded "I've read books." His eyes were drawn to the stitched spider mask "Uh... Sorry about the mask." He said tossing the red mask back to the boy who caught it who said nothing he just looked at it then at Spider-Man, more specifically the mask. "That mask... Where'd you get it?" He asked the wall crawler who cocked his head "Where, nowhere I made it your looking at an original creation." He said gesturing to the mask then the rest of his suit with both hands. Another awkward silence "Okay... Where'd you get that mask?" Spider-Man asked the teenager ho tight we his grip on it "Man came one day, took me away and gave me the mask had it ever since." He said back to him quickly "Okay..." Spider-man said not sure that answered the question.

"I'm sorry to ask but I need to know how long have you been able to... You know what you do?" He asked him. The boy was silent "The spider-stuff, walk on walls, the webs, your spider-sense?" "Spider-sense?" He asked Spider-Man confused.

He nodded "Yeah! That thing that warns you when you're in trouble?" The boy raised a brown eyebrow "I never called it a spider-sense, If that what you... Wait how do you know about it?" He asked Spider-Man asked who finally found something that he could use.

"Because." He started walking toward the boy who took a single step back "Somehow you can do all the things I can do, your strength, speed, have you ever wondered where it came from?" He asked the boy thought for a second before shaking his head "No, I was crawling on walls before I could walk." He said.

The web slinger walked a bit closer reaching to put a hand on the boys shoulder "But have you ever wondered who it came from?"

The boy was about to speak again before he opened his mouth and no words came out.

"Where are you from, your parents your family." Spider-Man asked at that the boys expression changed he looked back at the sun as it shinned over the ocean "I don't know where I was born, but I remember a city like this when I was a sprite, an orphanage, I remember being told I was left there by someone, I was angry, I ran away... I got on a boat." He said walking over to the edge of the building looking over the city. "A boat?" Spider-Man asked him "Men found me and well… took me away." He said as a white helicopter was heading there way, even from a distance Spider-Man could make out the pilot as none other then silver sable. "Did this orphanage ever tell you who left you there?" He shook his head "No, just that it was a woman, but before they could tell me anything I was gone." He said looking up at the helicopter that was circling around them sable inside with a headset on. "I'm sorry we took you against your will, so I'm asking do you want to come with me?" Spider-Man asked as he helicopter landed on the top of the roof. It didn't have a lot of space but it was able to land. The boy looked at him with his green eyes "If I say no?" He asked Spider-Man "I can't promise I won't come after you." Spider-Man said. The boy nodded a few times thinking it over before heading toward the helicopter "Alright."

LATER, EMBASSY

 _The helicopter ride back was silent, for the most part the boy was silent for the whole time, and I saw the scars on the video that Sable gave me. But up close, God the life this boys led. I may not have the scars but I recognize them. Bullet scars, cuts, burns, his back his covered with streaks from whip marks._

 _When we got to the embassy there were a few of Jonah's government people and their people showed up. Apparently Sable flying her chopper over the city was her intruding in American airspace. After they were gone we finally had some time to talk._

Sable, Spider-Man and the boy we're sitting inside the embassies command center with the giant monitor divided into two sections both of DNA strands. "I see you calmed him down." Sable said as they sat at the table, "Your last second report didn't help anything." He spat back at her. She ignored the comment and looked at the boy "Boy do you know where you are?" She asked him or more like demanded "No." The boy replied with a stone face "Do you know who we are?" She asked Spider-Man saw the boy glance his way before looking back at Sable "No." He said back again. Sable leaned on the sable seeming impatient. "Do you know what these are?" She asked pointing to the two strands of DNA. He didn't say anything this time, "Listen boy if-" spider-man held his hand up "Sable hold up this... This isn't an interrogation." He said trying to calm her down. "Spider-Man, a word in private." This time the webbed wall crawler was silent but after a second he followed sable out of the room and into the hall. "Spider-Man we do not know anything about this boy, is it possible the Kingpin has sent an assassin, or a spy?" She asked him. "Are you serious!?" He asked her "Look at him, the life he's probably led-" "You don't know anything about him Spider-Man don't pretend to." She said back to him, "Your right, I don't, I think it's time I do." Spider-Man replied, heading back to the door into the command center.

Back turned to Sable "Spider-Man I only say what I say because I have concerns." She added "I understand Sable so try to understand when I say, let me talk to him, alone."

When he entered back into the room. The boy was looking right up at the screen at the two DNA strands. Spider-Man walked up to the boy seeing him look at the DNA of his and Spider-Mans, in green letters on both sides it read in big bold letters **POSITIVE MATCH**. "Do you have a name?" He asked, the boy bowed his head "I think I did... forgot it though." He said looking back at the screen "This stuff, its DNA." He asked him Spider-Man nodded "Both of ours, yours-" Spider-Man held his hand out and put it his shoulder "-and mine..." He trailed off seeing the boy look hard at the screen "There's no easy way to say it for me." Spider-Man said taking his mask off and having the boy look around "So I'm just going to say it, I think I'm your dad, and you're my son." There was a long silence after that then just a short and quick "Oh..." Spider-Man and he stood there for a few minutes of silence. "I'll let you be alone." Spider-Man said leaving the room to the boy. As Spider-Man left the room the boys head dropped his face not happy, not sad, his eyes were filled with tears of pain or joy. He didn't bare his teeth he didn't smile wide, it was almost if he felt nothing at all.

 _Should I have left him, should I have just walked out like that say hey I'm your dad bye. I want to run some more tests, I kneed to know if he really is my son or just some clone. I've finally got my life together with a girl friend, a sweet job and the city all chanting my name._

As Spider-Man walked out of the command center through the embassy and up the stairs to the roof his cell phone rang from inside his suit. He reached down and saw the caller idea read Carly Cooper.

 _Speak of the angel._

He pressed the green icon on the screen to answer the phone pulling up part of his mask so he could talk clearer "Hey Carly what's up?" What most couples get is a 'just checking' in or 'I wanted to tell you I love you so much' or something else. Instead Spider-Man now switching back to plain Peter Parker got "DON'T TOU 'WHAT'S UP ME'!" She screamed at him through the phone "I've been trying to call you for the past few days, I called your job they said you took some days off, I thought it was going to be a surprise Vacation, wrong!" She snapped at him from the other end of the phone as she continued to rant.

 _No, I forgot to tell Carly about all this, or make up an excuse at least. Dammit Parker you're slipping_

"I called Aunt May, Betsy and Flash, even Mary Jane and nothing, we've all been worried sick!" She snapped at him Peter face palmed the top of his forehead still covered by his mask at his own negligence "Carly I-" "Save it Peter, I'm heading to your apartment right now if your not there by the time I am, You'll wish I was the She-Hulk compared to what I'll do." She barked hanging up right there before Peter sighed at the end of the explosive phone call.

 _See I know She-Hulk and how mad she gets, damn._

He pulled his mask down looked back at the door to the Embassy, where he heard the clicking mechanism of the door opening and out walked Sable "I've moved the boy to one of the guest rooms, he seemed rather calm what did you two talk about?" She asked as Spider-Man slipped the phone back into his suit "I was just honest, said I could be his dad and he could be my son." He replied still unsure if it was a good thing to say Sable only replied with "He let me take a few more blood samples, I'll keep running tests if you like I have some of the samples here, blood, web fluid, even what little hair he had." She said reaching into one of her belts pockets holding out a small plastic case of vials. "Thanks Sable, listen I have to go so... Yeah" She nodded before asking one last thing he shot up a web and it stuck to a building. "Also I was hoping to ask him some psychological questions if that's alright with you." She asked quickly before he could swing off.

"Like what?" He asked looking back at her "Just simple word association, for example I say secret identity you say-" "Major problem I am yet to solve, sure just... Just be careful with him I can only image what he's been through" He said swinging off in to the concrete jungle of New York. Sable returned into her Embassy and instead of going to her office, or the command center she entered to a less advanced section of the Embassy into a short corridor of halls, to which one of the doors she opened. The room like the office had nice furniture including a small fire place, green carpet with reddish wood floors and walls, large windows with giant curtains hanging off paintings of European land scopes and a king sized bed that was Empty. She looked at the bed than up at the sealing. It had a lamp like ceiling fan but a recent addition of what appeared to be a giant spider web with the boy lying inside of it. "Is there something you want?" He asked looking back. He had slipped his mask back on and glared down at Sable. "I was hoping to run a final test for today if that's alright, or would prefer another time?" She asked him he unfurled himself from his own web and landed on the floor and stood up "No, do you need more blood?" He asked his arm already had some fresh bandages from recent blood shots. Sable shook her silver topped head "No, follow me." She instructed he did so and they re-entered the hallway.

"Have you ever heard of word association?" She asked.

Behind her he replied "No."

Sable and him entered into her office she sat down at the couch and table were she and Spider-Man had sat down in the previously night. On the table she had a small pad of paper and a pen, she picked both up and sat down "I'm going to say a series of word, respond with the first thing that comes to your head, for example I say door you say...?" He looked around the room as she spoke than said "Locked." Before he sat down in one of the armchairs, in front of her.

"Alright let's begin." She said looking at the list, "Tree..." She asked "Climb." He responded.

"Sun?" "Hidden."

"Moon?" "Night."

"Food?" "Reward."

"Bed?" "Floor."

"Water?" "Cold."

"Fire." "Burn."

"Fight?" "Survive." Sable hesitated before she wrote that last one down.

"Fist?" "Weapon"

"Scaring?" "Live."

"Enemy?" "Attack."

"Death?" "Loose."

"Tattoo?" The boy looked at his spider like tattoo, before saying "Memory."

"Home?" "Web."

"Kill?" "Win."

"God?" "Dead."

"Father?" "Unsure?"

"Mother?" "... Nothing."

"Spider?" "Me." He responded, Sable wrote it down before she set the pen and pad down and looked him deep in the eyes under his mask. "Final one?" She asked he was silent "Clone?" "..." He said nothing back her he looked around at the room and saw a camera before he said "Conversation over."

PETER PARKERS

APARTMENT

"And that's why I haven't been calling you." Peter said back to a woman with auburn hair, glasses and a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes, she wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans, arms crossed in front of Peter as he finished a long drawn out explanation that was a lie. "Dammit Peter do you know how worried I was, I had half a mind to ask one of the detectives to go look for you." She said back to him her eyes still showing a mix of anger and concern "Carlie I'm sorry, I should have called you but I couldn't." He replied reminding her of the story he had strung with spider webs lies, "Your on ice Peter Parker your on thin ice." Carly said grabbing her coat and walking up to him she kissed him on the cheek "Now call your Aunt May before she has a heart attack." She said sternly giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am."

Carly put her brown coat/ grey hoodie on and headed to the door slamming it on her way out. Peter collapsed on the couch and reached for his phone and started to dial in the right number.

 _Dodged a bullet there Parker, I just hope it was good enough for Carly she is a cop after all. I was making it up faster than I could say it, geez the worry I put Aunt May through got to worse than that time she found out I actually was Spider-Man. She and Uncle Ben raised me how did they do it, open their house to. Was it because of mom and dad, Uncle Ben would know what to do if he was in my situation, hope Aunt May will have some good advice._

The phone started to ring for Aunt May, the second it read calling the red light turned green and Peter heard his Aunts voice "Peter oh thank god Jay and I have been sick!" She said frantically with her voice on edge "Sorry Aunt May, something came up." He said hearing her sigh with relief on the other end of the phone, "Well I'm just glad your safe, or at least I hope you were safe after how you had to explain this to Carly." She asked him he chuckled a bit "She was mad but I've faced worse." He said listening closer to the phone as his face giggle died down "... Hey Aunt May?" He asked his tone has changed as he sat up.

"Yes Peter?" She asked him.

"When you and Uncle Ben decided to take care of me, what was your first thoughts, we're you hesitant." He asked her.

Aunt Mays voice seemed to disappear from the other end "Peter, I want you to know your uncle loved you and I always will." She said giving him some comfort before she continued "But I can't say it was a hard thing for us." She said.

"Ben and I we we're young once, we had dreams we knew that we couldn't take care of his brothers son and pursue our own." She said while Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Even so, the first night there you woke up screaming for your mom and dad, I held you all night and the next morning I knew I'd never let you go, and it was the best decision of my life." She finished

"Thanks Aunt May... I needed that." He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his red mask.

EMBASSY

Inside the embassy, the boy lay in his web like hammock, he had removed the mask and was looking it while he slept likes someone looking to a mirror for a reflection.

 **I don't know where I am, the woman with Silver hair says it's an Embassy for her country a place called Symkaria . She doesn't trust me ever time she walks in the room I feel my instincts jolt, or as the man in red-... This Spider-Man says it Spider-Sense. I was supposed to kill him but, do I still need to kill him? If I did that what would it do for me, I... I don't know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: A day in New York City

NEW YORK

Spider-Man swung through the city as he always did, and once again he landed on top of the Symkaria Embassy where Silver Sable was waiting for him, he had a web bag strapped over his shoulders. When he landed on top of the Embassy he said "Alright what I miss." He asked her Silver motioned for him to follow her inside "Quite a bit actually." She said as they went inside. "Like what?" Spider-Man asked "Well, Spider-Boy was relatively cooperative with the word association test till I said the word clone." "Still convinced that he's wait-" Spider-Man stopped halfway as they left the stairwell "Did you just call him Spider-Boy?" He asked Silver "Yes, I thought it appropriate instead of just calling him you, or him." She said as they walked into her office. "Fair enough." Spider-Man said as they sat down on the couch and chairs again "His word association was... Strange." She said handing him some papers, he scanned the word association list down Sable had written all the words she had asked next to the ones he had answered with "That's... Interesting." He said looking up "My child psychology isn't that very good." She said and he listened "But he has all the symptoms of a post traumatic stress syndrome of a child solider." Silver said as Spider-Man sat back in his seat. "Where is he now?" Spider-Man asked. "He's watching TV." Sable got up and walked over to the monitors behind her offices desk, where there was a small screen monitoring the boys room. He was sitting in another make shift webbed hammock along with a TV hanging in webs in front of him. He was crouched down as the TV cycled between channels. Spider-Man and Silver Sable were both looking at the screens from afar before they walked over to the live recordings. "He understands basic things, reading, writing, how to use a lavatory." She said half expecting Spider-Man to make a toilet joke but he didn't "But besides standard things, he has no idea that the rest of the world has moved." Silver said pressing one hand onto the table were a remote sat as she picked it she pressed the button to make the eight other camera show other recordings "We can say his approximate age is somewhere between 15-17, physically his blood keeps his metabolism strong but he was suffering from bad malnourishment." She said showing a close up of his body where his homes could bee seen through the muscle and skin "Has he eaten?" Sable showed another image of the boy eating, he was eating like a dog that hasn't had food in years "He's eating everything." She said as they watched the recording as more food was brought in than eaten.

"What about the scars?" Spider-Man asked "Bullets, burns, cut wounds and even whip marks, underneath the bandages on his hands and feet are showing recent cuff marks." She said listing them off one by one.

"He has no idea where he's from or his-" "His name." Spider-Man said looking at Spider-Boy who was still watching TV before turning his head to the window staring through the glass, "Whys he still wearing that mask?" He asked.

"During childhood children who sleep apart from there parents or are neglected develop bonds with certain items, a teddy bear, a scrap of cloth, a doll or in this case, a mask" silver answered. Inside the room Spider-Boy got off his webs and landed on the floor he walked over to the windows and looked out at the city of New York, the skyline with buildings as far as the eye could see. Clouds overhead with the sun hiding behind them, pigeons flying through the air. Cars in the streets and people on the sidewalks. He saw one boy walking the sidewalk wearing a blue shirt with a circle of red webbing and two white dots, it was a spider-man man face. Glancing back at the TV he saw the broadcast he had been watching was a news report on Spider-Man. How he had saved about two dozen people from a burning building, how he battled a large mechanical monstrosities and much more. Spider-Boy climbed up the walls with his bare hands to get a closer look at the TV he was only inches from it the screen showing a close up on Spider-Mans face almost likes reflection of his own patchwork mask.

The door opened and the boy looked to see Spider-Man standing in the doorway "Watching TV on the ceiling, I do that sometimes." Spider-Man said as the spider-boy left himself falls off the ceiling and onto the floor. "Been a while since I've used one of these." He said shooting a web out from under his wrist it's attached itself to the only remote in the room making it come to his hand. He looked at it "I remember them having more buttons, by the way what is a DVR, does the TV say I should record a man named Fallon?" He asked looking at the remote and scratching his masks chin. Spider-Man gently took the remote "Uh that's not important, what is important is... Umm well,

 _Come on Parker, be cool be cool._

Later "There is something I wanted to ask you." Spider-Boy said under his mask taking the remote back, he pointed it at the TV and turned the volume up to where it showed a woman speaking on the noise "New Yorks friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has continued to prove he's just what this city needs as a Hero, even after Mayor Jameson anti-spider policies." She said as the boy looked at the man. "This city you... Protect it?" He asked.

Spider-Man nodded "I do, I protect as many people as possible." He said back. "Why?" He asked "What does owe this city, it's people?" He asked looking out the window "Nothing." Spider-Man said walking up to the window followed by Spider-Boy "The man who like a father to me, told me something than I'm proud to tell you." He said turning his attention to the boy and putting both his hands on his shoulders "With great power, comes great responsibility, when I was your age I lost that man, I could have saved him, and ever since then I've been trying to do right by him."

Spider-Man reached behind his back, he pulled the web sack over his shoulders and handed him the package "I brought you some of my old clothes they should do for now." He said as Spider-Boy opened the package the clothes inside were simple attire, black sweat pants with white running down both side in two separate stripes. A blue under shirt with a grey sweatshirt. Spider-Boy said nothing for a few seconds "Nobodies ever gave me clothes." He said looking down into the same taking them out leaving Spider-Man speechless "I thought they'd be..." He looked at Spider-Mans suit. Spider-Man looked down at his own colors "Oh, sorry had a lot on my plate recently." He said to Spider-Boy half laughing while the boy didn't laugh at all. Spider-Mans laugh died down "I can make you one if you like." He said scratching the back of his mask.

"No thanks." Spider-Boy said taking his mask off and leaving the clothes on the bed before taking the blue shirt and slipping it on. There attention was taken from each other to the TV. The news channel had changed "We are receiving live reports that Herman Schultz aka Shocker is attacking the downtown mall. Spider-Man looked at Spider-Boy who had pulled on the pants "Looks like they're playing my song, got to go." Spider-Man said heading toward the window and swinging off. As he watched him swing away Spider-Boy looked down at his patchwork red mask.

DOWNTOWN MALL

"THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" Shocker a man dressed in yellow crossed and red suit shouted, he had two sonic arm generators on both wrists, he had a bag over his shoulder overflowing with money and jewels. He was standing in front of the mall shooting sonic waves at least three cop cars. The mall was made of red bricks with a concrete parking garage attached to its left with a huge parking lot in front. Two already totaled "We need backup, WE NEED BACKUP!" One of the cops was screaming at his own radio, with another sonic blast sending a third cop car flying. A new car pulled up to the stand off but it was a red two seater. Out of it came two people, a man and a woman "Randy get the camera!" The first said it was a girl wearing a pink sweater with a collared shirt under, she had on tight jeans and old shoes, as the others a dark skinned African Americans man with mid length black hair wearing a green t-shirt and jeans with a camera over his shoulder "On it Norah!" He said back as he started recording the cops and supervillan when a blur of red and blue flew over him. "Heads up pro superhero coming through." Spider-Man swung right over the news crew and cops "Spidey just in time." The girl named Norah said as Randy filmed him.

 _Norah Winters and he boyfriend Randy Robertson Bugles new dream team. Sometimes I miss the Bugle but than I remember the horrible hours of J. J. And Norah, she won't stop bugging me as Peter Parker for the same deal 'Spider-Man' gave me. Randy's a cool guy Robbie Robinsons son whose head of the Bugle now._

Spider-Man dropped down right in front of Shocker "Hey there Shocky, did you miss me?" He asked the super villain. "Wall crawler, to be honest I thought you forgot about me." Shocker laughed holding up his shock gauntlets he fired a round off and Spider-Man dodged with ease he held out both and shot out his own round of webbing over Shockers gauntlets sticking his hands shut so he couldn't use his shockers. Shocker tore one off his hand and shot at a Spider-Man as four more cop cars showed up in the mall parking lot. Quickly Shocker aimed his free arm at the cop cars in front and blasted the last two to cars to smithereens. Spider-Man saw the cars to flying shooting himself into the air he back flipped to where one of the cop cars was about to crush a few cops. When Spider-Man caught the wrecked car he saw Shocker running towards the concrete parking lot. Norah had a microphone on as Randy filmed her "This is the Daily Bugles live web broadcast of Spider-Man in a daring battle against Shocker." She said as Spider-Man put the cop car down and rushed to the aid of the others. "Running away so soon Shocker, as I thought this was a reunion." Spider-Man said as helped the other officers than took off after him.

"Come on Randy lets go." Norah said grabbing her boyfriend with her "N-Norah be careful." Randy nearly shouted as they went after them.

Shocker ran into the concrete parking lot down one of the ramps to the lower level where a few cars were sitting. "Need a car... Need a car... Need a-" from out of the shadows a spider-web grab Shocker by the back and yank him ten feet across the parking lot and into a car. Shocker groaned for a second but shot up "Alright Spider brings it on!" He yelled ready for anything; he held his shock gauntlets up first at the same direction as he walked out than both arms spread out wide "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on-" suddenly from out of nowhere Shocker got a kick right in the back of the head from somewhere. Shocker let out a wail as he stumbled forward. He managed to spin around and shoot a blast of his shockwaves behind him hitting the electrical system making it go haywire. It caused nearly all the lights to explode and flicker in sparks every so often. But all he it was the concrete ceiling making some of it fall to the floor. Then a small blast of webbing launched into Shockers face from the falling rubles dust clouds "GYAH! Not again I hate this stuff-OUCK" the enemy had rushed him and punched him in the gut so hard he knocked du wind out of him. Followed by the gurgling of vomit and blood staining the inside of Shockers mouth and bleeding through his mask. Shocker collapsed to his knees dropping the bag of stolen goods. "Damn Spider-Man... COUGH COUGH... That was low even for you." Through his blurred and webbed vision Shocker could barely make out the figure of not Spider-Man but the spider-boy clad in the grey zip up hoodie, red mask and black pants his feet and hands were bare, but his hands were also fists. He brought back his right leg and swung kicking Shocker so hard in the side that the sound of ribs shattering. Shockers scream was loud at first then turned into a wheeze from a broken rib maybe puncturing a lungs Spider-Boy walked over to him and grabbed the criminal by the face lifting him up with one arm before smashing him into the concrete like a rag doll. Parts of shockers suit were getting ripped as Spider-By dragged him across the concrete. He lifted Shocker up again and three him across the parking lot into a concrete pulled cracking it ask Shockers back. The mans screams were muffled in gasps of air as Spider-Boy got closer. In either a final act of defiance of desperation Shocker held up both his gauntlets ready to fire. But before he could even shoot a final shot Spider-Boy grabbed his wrists and squeezed, followed by a loud-

-CRUNCH-

The metal and bone that was Shockers forearms were crushed under the sheer force of Spider-Boys grip. The red and yellow clad supervillan couldn't scream in agony all he could do was let out a loud wheezful yell. Spider-Boy lifted shocker up by his arms and spun around with him before letting go so Shocker would skid ten feet across the concrete before getting up. Coughing on his own blood he managed to stand backing up onto the "W... Wait, I give up, I-". The boy approached shocker who still thought he was Spider-Man, before Shocker felt his left shock gauntlets click for a second. The villain let out a weak smile a hole in his mask right eye socket showed his eyes had a glint in it. He held up his left arm and managed a final shock safe right into Spider-Boys chest sending the boy flying across the floor this time! "Heh heh... Got you." Shocker said unable to see him in the darkness, but in the shadows Shocker could see Spider-Boy was getting up. He stood there limp for a few seconds before shooting his head up and with lighting fast reflexes he was upon shocker fists flying. He started to wail on Shocker left and right, his fists tearing apart the mans mask bit by bit and breaking his nose, his jaw, both cheek bones, cracking his skull with every crunch something else broke. He brought back his right foot and slammed it into shockers leg blowing out his kneecap. He brought down his left elbow destroying the mans collarbone. Shocker fell down face forward before he was caught by Spider-Boy by the throat, he tore of the remains of the mask exposing Sherman Schultz face. He heaved shocker up against the concrete wall blood seeping out from all his wounds. His bones nearly all but shattered, organs bleeding from the inside. Spider-Boy brought back his fist and- "NO!" Swinging in from the shadows and Kicking Spider-Boy aside before he could kill Shocker. Whom was barely conscious or even alive he was so wounded. "What's wrong with you!?" He shouted at the boy as he looked at Shocker "S-stay away... Stay... A-away..." Shocker wheezed out tears rushing down his mask.

"My god he needs medical help." Spider-Man said looking him over "Why?" Spider-Boy asked getting up "He's your enemy, he attacked you I was about to finish him." He spat back at Spider-Man "Finish him?" Spider-Man asked standing up "Finish him, look at him!" Spider-Man shouted pointing at half dead Shocker.

"Randy this way I think I hear Spider-Man." Norah's voice came from the ramp lowering down into the lower levels of the garage "Get out of here now." Spider-Man ordered the boy "But I was trying to help you I-" "NOW!" Spider-Man roared at his son, who hesitated then faded away into the shadows. Around the corner of the parking garage Norah and Randy appeared "Okay we're live now and here we-" before Randy could get a shot Spider-Man leaped over them Shocker over his shoulder "Aw we missed it." Norah snapped throwing her mike down, "I NEED A AMBULANCE NOW." Spider-Man shouted as he swung out of the parking garage.

Up above on the mall couched down was Spider-Boy he was watching as a few ambulances had already pulled up to assist the cops and we're now taking Shocker from Spider-Mans arm and putting his broken body on a stretcher.

 **He helps them, his enemies who would give no mercy, receive his. Why? Why cares what happened to another who wants to harm you, why?**

Spider-boy looked at the medics as they tended to the wounded cops and super criminal. He saw Spider-Man looking up in his direction, before Spider-Boy swung off out of site. Down below Spider-Man sighed under his mask.

 _What ago Spidey, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. It's not his fault he's like the way he is. I should go after him, talk to him at least._

The Spider-Man was about to swing off when Norah ran up to him "Spidey wait a minute." Norah ran up to him out of breath with Randy right behind her even more out of breath "Yeah Norah?" He asked "Spare a minute for the Bugle." She asked holding her and home up to his face recording it "Sorry Norah, got to swing." He said he said shooting a web out of his wrist and off into the city. "Got to swing?" Randy said "Oh we are so trade marketing that." Norah said as they watching leaves

After he left the malls parking lot and landed on top of a large building were Spider-Boy was squatting, the top of the building had a few brick complexes on top housing either stairs or generators. Looking over the city "I was trying to help you." He said back without turning around. "By beating a man half to death?" Spider-Man asked the boy who turned his head slightly the brim of his mask pointing out from under the hood "If you would have let me finish him you would never have to fight him again." He replied "Is that how you think this works?" Spider-Man asked him.

"It's how it work in the pit." He answered "You win you live, you loose, you die." His said standing up and turning around, he said it without even hinting at remorse for the words "Is that what you think." Spider-Man asked rhetorically "It's what I know." The boy responds through the seems in his mask. Spider-Man saw that the boy had Shockers mask clutched tightly in his left hand "Why do you have his mask." Spider-Man asked him. The boy slipped it into his pants pocket "A trophy for all its worth." He said as Spider-Man gave him a funny look "A trophy?"

"I was going to take his head." He replied and Spider-Man let out a massive groaned grabbing the back of his mask. "That's what I'm talking about Spider-Boy, you can't do that." He said and the boy looked at him "What did you just call me?" He asked

"What... Oh sorry, Silver Sable thought it was appropriate since you don't have a name and sorry it's not the best name and..." Spider-Nan cut himself short as Spider-Boy stared at him "Spider-Boy huh... It fits." He said making Spider-Man mentally sigh with relief "Um you should know, Spider-Man isn't my real name." He said holding his hands out to show his meaning.

"Why not?" Spider-Boy asked.

Spider-Man shrugged "Eh, it feels like sometimes believe me." He chuckled at his own joke with the other Spider-person did not "Um..." Was all he could say as Spider-Boy looked back down at the city a car honking its way through the streets before he turned his attention back to him. Spider-Man took in a deep breath "Follow me, there's something I want you to see." Spider-Man said running to the edge of the building before swinging off. Spider-boy, hesitated but followed. They swung all across the city an extremely tall building and climbed to the top as the sunset into the sea, till they were at the top of it on a giant radio antenna both sticking to it like the bugs they were. "What do you see." Spider-Man asked as he climbed to the top of the pole that was about three foot long circle with a circumference to match and sat down on top. Spider-Boy clung to the city "Clouds." He said looking up as he hung there "No, look down." Spider-Boy looked down at the entire city all the noises had faded away they were so high up it even looked peaceful "A city."

"This city my home, and if you want..." Spider-Man reached for his mask and took it off showing his face to him for the first time "I'd like it to be yours too." Spider-Man looked right into the mans face "My name isn't just Spider-Man; its also Peter Parker, I'm sorry for the life you've lived, it's my fault for not know you existed. My father couldn't be in my life, he had his reasons but don't. I want you here, not just as Spider-Boy but as my son." He said climbing down next to him and leaning back on the tower resting his hands on his knees. "So, what do you say?" He asked Spider-Boy who mirrored his fathers poster, "I... I... I'd like to think about it." He said back, Spider-Man smiled at the boy "That's all I need to here, for now, let's head back to the Embassy." Spider-Man said putting his mask on, and they both swung off.

THE NEXT DAY

HORIZON LABS

Peter Parker stood inside in the great large lab building, shaking hands with a large red headed man, he had a goatee and his orange hair in a pony tail. He wore a white button up shirt over his allege obese body and a pair of black pants "Peter if you had told me you were working on your latest project I would have gladly let you go." Max said as they broke off the handshake "This new rehydrater you made will help refresh food after its gone bad, should turn a nice prophet." Max said patting Peter on the back "Thanks I've been tinkering with the ideas final faze just wanted to get away from it to finish it all." Peter said back as Max smiled "Well thanks again, and keep up the great work." Max said walking off, Peter too soon left the ball and headed to his own private lab to his work desk. He sat down and opened up some files on a large screen. They were all different spider-man like suits with different symbols of spiders.

 _Been thinking, if he says yes to stay. I'd like him to be apart of my Spider life. He'll need a suit even if he says he doesn't one spandex, maybe I can make him something more to his liking?_

As he fiddled with the designs on spider-suits his phone rang, he didn't even look at the caller idea he just picked it up "Spider-Man!" It was Silver a Sable "Silver what's wrong?" He asked hearing the urgency in her voice "He's gone!" She said back "What?" Peter asked her standing up instantly "Gone where?" Peter asked frantically "I can't say, I was able to plant one of your spider-tracers into his masked he's already far off the east coast in international waters, any idea how he got a boat."

Peter had already put on his spider-suit "I've got one."

ATLANTIC OCEAN

"You see Yuri you had nothing to fear. The kingpin was standing down below in a large ships haul with Yuri, whom both were standing over a kneeled down Spider-Boy he had shed the clothing Spider-Man had given him and wasn't saying a word "What did I tell you old friend, like a loyal dog on a leash." Yuri laughed as Spider-Boy felt the mans hand grab the back of his head like a man would a pet slowly curling his hand into a fist.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

NEW YORK

AVENGERS MANSION

Spider-Man leaped over the walls of the Avengers Mansion, the three levels tall building was a giant mansion, home to earth's mightiest heroes. Spider-Man swung right up to the front door and burst through it without even whipping his feet. The inside was decorated with memorabilia and other things the heroes had collected on there many adventures. He didn't stop to look at any he was running down the halls, when he turned into what appeared to be a living room where four people were in. One was a tall African American man with a shaved head wearing a white shirt and sleep pants holding mug that said NUMBER ONE DAD, while the other a woman wearing a blue robe and slippers was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, the third was an odd one. She wore a black skintight suit, with fur cuffs and a one-piece suit of fur over her torso, she had auburn brown hair like the other woman only cut shorter and a large bushy squirrels that matched her buck teeth, In her arms was a small little baby with ebony skin dressed as a tiny squirrel in fact "Spidey what are you-?" the black man asked "Luke, no time, I need the jet!" Spider-Man said urgently to the man, "Whoa, whoa wheres the fire, do you need the Powers to help you with some-" Spider-Man grabbed Powerman by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him directly into the wall nearly through it "JET! NOW!" he roared at Luke Cage as his wife got up "Peter whats wrong with you?" she nearly yelled at him as the baby in Squirrel girls arms started to wail.

"It's alright Jess." Luke said, Spider-Man had just happened to slam him next to a stand with the jets keys on them "Here you go." Cage said handing him the keys "Thank Cage" Spidey said running off into the mansion. Jess and Squirrel girl walked up to Luke to help him up "What was that all about?" Squirrel Girl asked, "What are we waiting for shouldn't we get dressed and go with him?" Jesse asked looking at her Husband who looked at Spider-Man as he ran down the halls alone, "Don't think so Jesse, I think this is something Spider-Man wants to do alone."

Squerriel girl had finally hushed the small child in her arms "What for?" she asked "Dunno, Petes always been a laid back guy, but god help whoevers pissed him off like that."

ATLANTIC OCEAN

"Are you sure we have everything?" Yuri and Wilson Fisk were standing on top of a very large oilrig. It was standing on four legs, with structures ontop of it like cranes and drilling equipment, and more. There were guards Yuris own men dressed in suits and tactical gear holding machine guns everywhere and, ninja guards, orange ninja Hand Ninja guards everywhere. The Kingpin had about a dozen around him "I assure you this will work, is our surprise ready?" he asked the Russian "Of course, but are these… ninja enough don't you have one of those goblins on the payroll comrade?" he asked curiously "Hobgoblin can be a tad… eccentric, this operation requires of a special touch" Kingpin said walking off the top of the rig Yuri close behind.

Miles away from the oilrig, flying at mock three was Spider-Man in the avengers personnel jet, in the copilot seat was Silver Sable. They were heading high over the ocean squeezing the controls so hard they might break if he went any tighter.

 _I picked Silver up right after I left the mansion_ , _I won't let this happen, I can't let this happen. He's…. He's my son and I'm going to get him out of there even if it costs me my life. Calm down Peter, Sables tracers taking me to an oil rig owned by the Kingpin. He has to have a trap or something ready, he knows I'm walking into one, if that's what he want's I'll happily walk into it._

Spider-Mans avengers jet was heading right for the oil rig, he put the jet on auto pilot and got up. "ETA two minutes." Silver Sable said back to Spider-Man as he walked to the back of the ship "Open the hatch, than wait for my signal for evac… now", he gave the command right as they were passing over. The hatch opened instantly. He leapt from the ship and began to free fall right toward the oil rig hundreds of feet below, the wind rushing at him like a cannon. "God speed Spider-Man." Silver said as she flew away. Spider-Man spun a parachute out of webs before he was at a safe elevation to let go. He free fell right into a group of Russian guards and hand ninjas. Two seconds later a very loud alarm went off, from every corner of the oil rig Hand Ninjas appeared and Russian mafia men stood guns at the ready. The ninjas surrounded Spider-man as the Russians got into position. Spider-Man curled his hands into fists. "Spider-Man!" the bellowing voice of the Kingpin echoed throughout the top of the rig via intercom. "So glad you were able to return our pet, may I remind you, you are trespassing on private property and killing you is a law I am happy to apply."

"FISK!" Spider-Man roared at the top of his lungs "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR THUGS OR THIS DAMN OIL RIG!, JUST GIVE ME THE BOY!" he shouted as a hand Ninja tired to sneak attack him from behind, Spider-Man swung his back fist right into the Ninjas face sending him flying off the oil rig. "Or I swear to god, legal property or not, I will break every bone in your body YOU MISERBALE LOUSE FUCK!" Spider-Man screamed rushing the Hand Ninjas.

Deep in the oil rig, Kingpin and Yuri were both inside a small little room with cameras everywhere looking at Spider-Man, who wasn't just fighting his way through the enemy guards, hew as demolishing them. Hand Ninjas were being tossed left and right, merc guards from Yuris were being broke top to bottom. "I always thought the Spider-Man was nothing but a trickster but he's-" "He's different." The Kingpin said watching the feed as Spider-Man crushed anyone who was fool enough to come at him "I have taken people Spider-Man had allied with before, city offcials, other heroes, even that pest Black Cat…. But this, this is a new Spider-Man, the force, the savagery, ferocity, it's like… It's like?" The Kingpin eyes got as almost as big as his head as he turned to Yuri, "The boy…. Who is he, where did you find him, ANSWER ME!" Kingpin demanded at Yuri who backed up "I bought him he- he-"

BOOOOM

The whole oil rig shook violently, while back outside Spider-Man had dodged a bullet meant for him and instead it hit one of the oil drums making it go ka-boom "Be careful you fucking idiot another explosion like that and we're all dead and-" the man was he was cut short by a web covering his face and yanking him across the air as Spider-Man turned to the remaing guards who were at the entrance, "Out of my way." Spider-Man spat throwing them through the metal door, Spider-Man walked through the entrance Hand Ninjas appearing everywhere. "Take him now!" one screamed in another language, Spider-Man blocked one with his fist in there gut. Than kicked two more out of the way, ad he resumed his rampage down the halls. Spider-Man came to a crossway in the halls and looked down each one trying to figure out where to go. Suddenly al the lights of the hallways turned off except fro one and that was the one straight ahead. He followed the lights down the hall way and it got darker and darker as he passed each light they turned off behind him till it came to a single door, wit ha single light. Spider-Man felt his spider-sense surge as he felt the handle of the door.

He's inside, I know he is he's waiting for me, like sable said he would be.

FIVE HOURS EARLIER,

NEW YORK

EMBASSY

Spider-Man and Silver Sable were both standing in the boys room, "When do you think he left?" Spider-Man asked Sable, "Last night." She said as Spider-Man saw the clothes he had given the boy had been tossed on across the floor. He knelt down and picked up the grey sweatshirt hoodie, and squeezed it. "Spider-Man, I know what your thinking." Silver Sable said coming up behind him and added "Your going to go after him, to try and bring him back."

"I will bring him back." Spider-Man said turning around Sable and him inches apart "Spider-Man, have you given it any idea of why he went back?" she asked, Spider-Man was silent "He's scared, he's confused Spider-Man he doesn't belong in this world, his whole life had to be in that tiny little pit." Sable pointed out Spider-Man still said nothing. "That's all he knew, about life it's where it makes sense, just remember if you do this, and try to bring him back."

PRESENT

 _"He may not want to." I know that Sable, that's why I chose to do this one alone._

Spider-Man opened the door and walked into room where it was pitch black. Hew walked in and a large light above came on "Spider-Man." High up above in what appeared to be a viewing room was the Kingpin. "Do you know what this room is?" Spider-Man looked to see they were standing inside a massive oil drum, hollowed out from having nothing to old. "This single tank can hold tons of oil, but I wonder, how much of your blood will it hold." The sound of the Kingpins voice was met with the sound of another door opening from the opposite end of the tank. Spider-Boy walked in, he had changed his original shorts to dark black wands, and fresh bandages over his hands and feet. His patchwork mask looking right at Spider-Man. "Kill him." Kingpin said, and the boy lunged.

Spider-Man dodged the boys first attack because of Spider-Sense. Spider-Boy swung left, than tried a kick, followed by double hand swing, all failing. Up above inside the safety of the viewing room the Kingpin and Yuri were both watching "This isn't going as I thought it would, he's not even landing a single blow." Yuri said up against the glass as he looked down. "That's because of the boys Spider-Sense." Kingpin said casually watching the fight "His what?" he asked "His Spider-Sense, Spider-Mans worst quality it allows him to sense when he's in danger, how do you think your little slave won so many match's." He asked rhetorically to the Russian as the watched the fight.

"Stop, you don't have to do this!" Spider-Man urged flipping over Spider-boy against the tankers wall. Spider-Boy spun around and rushed forward smashing his fist into the wall so hard it made a huge dent. While the senior spider had climbed up the wall. The boy ran up and attacked again, "Fight me." Spider-Boy barked at Spider-Man stepped back holding his hands up "I won't fight you." He replied "Than you'll die." Spider-Boy said taking a fighting stance, Spider-Man shook his head "I know this is confusing for you, I know you-" "KNOW, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Spider-Boy screamed at the top of his lungs as the bounced off the tanks walls in mid-air and fought some more, Spider-Man dodging everything he could while the boy attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks "You don't know anything about me!" he yelled "I want to." Spider-Man said back. They swung and climbed higher and higher Spider-Boy chasing after the man "You want me to live in that… in that place, this is where I belong, where MONSTERS BELONG!" he yelled tearing holes into the tank with his missed punches and kicks letting water seep in. "You don't have to be." Spider-Man said shooting a web to the opposite side of the tank. "Yes I do." Spider-Boy hissed back "It's what I am, it's all I know, fight survive, win, live, loose, die".

Spider-Man shook his head dodging another punch "Your wrong, I can help you we can get through that." Spider-Boy let out anther blood thirsty roar "You know nothing of what I've lived through, the slavery, the abuse, what I've done!" Spider-Boy said as the climbed higher and higher to the top of the tank. "I don't care what you've done I-" "SHUT UP!" Spider-Boy screamed swing his next kick so hard it tore a hole in the metal side of the tank letting water break in from above and spray both of them with sea salt. Spider-Man got blasted in the face and Spider-Boy was finally able to tackle him off the wall and they started to fall. He wrapped his arms around Spider-Mans red and blue suit tightly as they headed straight for the bottom of the tank.

 _He won't let go, even if I use my full strength, he's strong maybe as strong as me I can't… I can't… do this not to my own son._

They were ten feet from the bottom of the tank, Spider-Boy let go kicked himself off Spider-Man sending him right into the floor cratering it into a large metal dent, before being smashed by Spider-Boy even deeper into the floor. Spider-Boy brought is fist back and followed through, again and again as the seawater sprayed down on them from up above, enough fill the tank up half a few inches with water. Spider-Mans blood mixing with the water, Spider-Boy kept punching and punching, till he finally slowed down seeing Spider-Man wasn't even trying anymore "…. What-" "I won't… fight you." Spider-Man said, underneath his mask "Your right… I don't know anything about you." He groaned sitting his head up a bit, Spider-Bo stood off him and looked down "I'm sorry for everything you've been through… I have no right to ask anything of you".

"It's your choice…." Spider-Man said getting to his knees as the water had filled the tank up to his Spider-Boys ankles, up in the viewing room Kingpin and Yuri were confused "What's he doing, why doesn't he finish him?" Yuri snapped fists on the glass, back in the tank as the water continued to rise. So did Spider-Mans head as he looked up at the boy "Your not a monster, your not a slave, you don't even have to be Spider-Boy if you don't want to, you can be anything you want…"

"SLAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KILL HIM, KILL HIM."

Over Yuri and Kingpins ordered thundering above, Spider-Man smiled underh is mask "But you will always… be my son."

"DID YOU HEAR HIM SLAVE, KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Kingpin roared as the boys hands trembled in something rising up from inside him, he turend to the viewing room "My name…. IS SPIDER-BOY" the boy leaped off the water covered floor of the tank right at the viewing glass and shattered right through it suprising the two men and there guards. "Stop him!" the Kingpin ordered his ninjas appeared from behind him swords drawn before the first two who got close. Spider-Boy grabed there heads and slammed them into the floor turning them to dust like the shadow ninjas they were. Next came Yuris merc guards, before they could should Spider-Boy was on them, he picked up pieces of shattered glass driving them into the mercinaries faces cutting out anothers eye. He broke bones, shattered skulls spraying blood everywhere. "We have to get out of here!" Yuri yelled frantically behind the Kingpin who was fitting through the door. Down below Spider-Man stood up a bit wobbly from the beating, and heard the screams and gunfire up above. Because up above Spider-Boy was there, he was killing hand ninjas and mercinaries left and right. "SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!" Yuri screamed as the boy bounced off the walls dodging any attacks, leaping from pipes and tanks filled with oil "Sir, if we hit one of the valves it could blow up the whole-" "DO IT!" Yuri screamed at his guards who opened fire. Not a single bullet hit him but they did hit some of the valves and that's all it needed for the entire base to shake with another loud explosion. All across the oilrig stuff began to exploded and rip the rig apart from the inside. Yuri who had left his guards was frantically running through the halls of the oil rig, before he tripped. He looked back to see what he had stumbled over it was a web wrapped rightly around his ankle. He screamed as he was dragged back into the rig. Spider-Boy yanked yuri close to him and lifted him up to his knees and throwing him down the hall "W-wait!" Yuri pleaded blood seeping from his forehead, his white suit torn. "No… I've waited long enough" Spider-Boy said as he walked closer to Yuri, who started to step back "You... you ungrateful dog!" Yuri summoned his last ounce of either courage or fear as he held up his hands "I gave you everything," he spat as he backed up even more Spider-boy approaching like a coming storm "Your purpose, your skill, your savagery are all from me" Spider-Boy stopped as Yuri kept backing up "You would be nothing without me, I could have let you rot, and this is how you repay me…" he finished looking behind him to see he was backing up into a dead end

"You're right, you made me what I am." Yuri seemed to smile seeing he may have just saved himself, before Spider-Boy looked up through his mask he walked up faster to yuri than before and grabbed him by the throat pining him to the wall behind them "You made me like this!" he screamed as he started to choke him. "I want you to know… as you die" he said choking him "It dies with you." He dropped yuri to the floor letting him gag. "Your… COUGH COUGH… your not going to kill me?" Yuri choked out as Spider-Boy stepped back "I won't kill you, and I don't have save you."

He turned away and Yuris fear dissolved, he sat there on the floor as he slowly reached into his white coat and stood up. He pulled out a gun and aimed, he got of a single shot but Spider-Boy was able to dodge. The bullet however flew right into one of the meny already strained pipes in the halls and-

BOOM

Pipes went flying everywhere and Spider-Boy leapt out of the way, while he heard a loud gasping sound behind him. He turned to see Yuri, skewered like a boar against the all a pipe as long as a finger right through the mans head. Spider-Boy sensed something behind him and saw Spider-Man "I…" "I know, I saw." He said walking up to his son "Now, let's get out of here." As the oilrig was becoming compromised mercenary and ninja too were being killed by the explosion some tried to jump off others flee to helicopters but it didn't matter the entire oil rig was falling apart. Spider-Man and Spider-Boy both swung out from the inside as, the Avengers jet came flying overhead It flew down lower and hovered next to the rig as it was falling apart. Both of them ran at it as the side door opened and Silver Sable was standing in the door was waving her hand for them to come on "MOVE MOVE MOVE!" she yelled over the explosions. Spider-Man and Spider-Boy ran toward them but they both stopped Spider-Sense coming for both of them, they jumped up as another explosion ripped a giant hole in-between Spider-Man and Spider-Boy, even though they tried to dodge it was to big and they both got caught in the blast radius. Spider-Man was flung forward while Spider-Boy was blown back. Silver Sabler rushed out the jet and got Spider-Man to his feet who was stunned "We have to move now!" she said taking him to the jet. On the other side Spider-Boy got up weakly and saw them about to leave he was going to follow another explosion blocked him. "Have to… go back…" Spider-Man moaned as Sable buckled him into the pilots seat. Back on the oilrig as it was falling into the ocean Spider-Boy ran through the falling debry and explosions everywhere. He was heading for one of the edges now when another piece of the rig fell in front of him cutting him off. Now the exploisons were happing every second, and rubble blocking his escape.

Up above the avengers jet had flown away from the wreckage and watched the rig go down in flames "Spider-Man… I'm sorry." Sable said as she saw him looking out the window at the burning oil rig as it sank to the bottom of the ocean, taking every man on it with them, and one boy.

LATER,

AVENGERS MANSION

Spider-Man and Silver Sable walked out of the hanger of the mansion and into the building itself. Walking to meet them was Luke cage and his spouse Jesse, Spider-Man handed Luke the keys as he walked without saying a word. "Pete? Everything okay-" Luke was about to grab Spider-Man by the shoulder but Sable stopped him and shook her head "What happened?" he asked, Silver Sable looked at Spider-Mans back as he walked off. "It's not my place to say Mr. Cage" she said as she looked up at Powerman, as all three of them watched Spider-Man leave head bowed in regret.

Later that day, Peter Parker sat in his apartment, the entire flat looked like a warzone, broken tables holes in the wall and Peter Parker with his spider-mask sitting against the window back to the sun, in silence.

THREE DAYS LATER

HORIZON LAB

Peter was walking through the buildings commons. He wore a blue collared shirt and a set of beige pants, holding stack of papers in a few files in his hands, where Grady, Uatu, Sajani and Bella were chatting in one of the quad of chairs and a desk. Grady had two sodas in his hand "Hey Peter heads up!" Grady said throwing one of the sodas to him. Peter caught it with ease but didn't do anything but drop it on the wooden floor. "Geez, looks like he just came from a funeral" Bella said, "Looks like he just came from his own." Uatu said under his blue hoodie.

 _What am I doing here, I failed, I couldn't save him, it's all my fault if I hadn't ever found him he would still be alive. I couldn't do it Uncle Ben, I couldn't be you, I couldn't be there for him when he needed me._

As he walked forward to his own private lab, stopped at the door and opened it He was about to walk in when he stopped he heard somebody coming up behind him. It was Sajani he looked back at her "Can we not do this today Sajani, this is not a good day." He said to the petty scientist "Shut up Parker, I didn't want to come anyway some kid came in asking for you-" Peters eyes got wide at that "-I lost at nose goes with everyone so I had to-" "Sajani!" Peter spun around and grabbed her by both arms "The kid who-" "I dunno some teenager, uh green eyes, not a lot of hair dressed like a homeless guy." She said as he let her go Peters face was in awe. He dropped his files and ran back down the hall "He said he's wait outside for you, and your welcome, jerk!" she said readjusting her hat Peter had shifted when he grabbed her.

 _It can't be, it can't be._

Peter ran down the halls of horizon, back into the quad through that were the three other Horizon Lab employees saw him. He ran out the front door to the front of the labs. A few people were walking in and out but he wasn't looking for them.

 _Where, where, where?_

Peter caught a glimpse of a teenage boy sitting on a bench, he had on a green torn jacket, without a shirt on underneath, torn up jeans and no shoes, but a pair of green eyes looking right at him. He stood up and Peter ran over to him and hugged the boy. "Your… your alive Spider-Boy." "Adrian." He said back to Peter.

"What?" he asked the boy "My name, it was Adrian before." Peter couldn't help but smile as a bit of tears swelled in his eyes, as he hugged his son again and he slowly got a hug back.


	6. Chapter 6: Father and Son

NEW YORK

CENTRAL PARK

Peter and Spider-Boy or Adrian were sitting on a park bench both of them had hot dogs in their hands Peters was half eaten and Adrian hadn't touched his "When it was all collapsing I grabbed the only piece wood I saw a, broken door and jumped off." He said taking a look at his hot dog. "I drifted for two days till a passing ship found me." He said as Peter listened "Got off onto another ship at the next port." He answered. As the sun showed through the green leaves of New York Peter finished his hot dog in one bite "I'm sorry." Adrian said "I... Was wrong to attack-" "Stop." Peter said putting his hand up "No apologies I'm just glad your okay." He said making Adrian smile at his dad "Also." Adrian started.

"I was wondering if your offer is still available?" He asked.

Peter looked confused "Offer?" He asked Adrian seemed to fidget a bit "To... Live here... With you." Peter seemed almost at a loss for words "Of course." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Not just that." He added looking Peter dead in the eye "You protect this city, I don't know you do it, but... I want to help." He said and Peter smiled standing up "Alright than, but first things first, you need a suit." He smiled arms crossed "Why?" He asked as he stood up too "If you want to be a superhero you need a suit, I mean Iron man had like over fifty." He said instructing the boy to follow and he did and asked "Who?" Peter laughed "You'll find out soon enough."

As they as they walked through giant park the boy said "By the way?" Adrian asked looking at the hot dog "What am I eating."

Peter laughed "A little bit of everything, actually nobody knows what's in a hot dog." He said looking at the hot dog "Good enough." Adrian said eating the hot dog in one bite like his dad.

AVENGERS MANSION

Inside the Mansion that Spoder-Man had visited only a few days ago was now playing to quite a gallery of people "So what are we doing here?" A man wearing an yellowish and brown suit with a unique mask asked arms crossed next to a hug red skinned behemoth "Beats me Logan, something other the bug." He said leaning on the wall they both were holding bottles of beer "Wolverine, Red Hulk any idea what's going on?" A tall blonde woman with a one piece suit with a yellow lighting bolt on her suit with long gloves and boots, a red sash, and domino mask asked "Sorry Carol all we know is the kid called this meeting Ms. Marvel." Wolverine replied under his cowl "Spider-Man has been acting strange he's kind of dropped off the grid." She said hand on her fine hip, "Your telling me." The Red Hulk said looking across the room "Haven't seen this many of you guys here in a long time." Speaking of which a man dressed in a purple scaled suit with a mask similar to wolverine with an H on it was speaking to a woman in red and yellow with long black hair and a mask like spider-mans over her face "Clint you think Peters up to something." She asked Hawkeye "Ask Luke Spider-Woman, from what I heard he nearly put the man through the wall over the jet." He said Spider-Woman turned to a man wearing a tight white suit with a yellow bandana and a dragon on it "Iron Fist?" She asked "I'm curious too see why Spider-Man has been so distant from the rest of us, he even missed the poker night two days ago." The Kung fu master pointed out, "Varly." A tall muscular Norse Thunder God said next to them "Thors hear two, oh man this better not be another alien invasion." Iron fist sighed "Hark on your woes Iron Fist, Spider-Man could be in distress and face a task that he requires all out aid if we should be so lucky" the Thunder God proclaims. And sitting on the couch with a man in golden and red armor was a woman wearing black and white with a mask like Hawkeyes "Songbird love the new look very retro." He said to her "Says the guy who makes knew armor ever other week Iron Man." She said as Iron Man laughed inside his suit. Across the room was a man wearing a long red cloak with a high collar he had black hair with greying patches in it, he was levitating just at eyelevel with whom he was speaking; he was actually speaking with Luke aka PowerMan "Come now Luke perhaps you can tell me why Peter is acting so... Strenuous?" Luke raised a brow "Aren't you like the most powerful wizard Doc, can't you do some magic?" He asked.

"It's sorcerer supreme thank you and that would be a misuse of my powers, however I do enjoy gossip." He chuckled as he hovered legs crossed in the air. Two more men were talking one clad in white he other black. The one wearing white had a hood and a black mask, with a moon over his chest, the other mans suit was all black with cat ears "Moon Knight." The black suited one said "T'challa aka Black Panther what brings you here?" Moon Knight asked the king of Wakanda "An invitation was sent, I accepted." He said back. And that seemed to be the end of it. Lastly was A tall blonde haired blue eyed man wearing a red, white and mostly blue suit. The top had a star with white stripes running from it down his arms, "Captain Rogers?" The man turned to face Silver Sable, "You wished to speak to me?" She asked him "Silver I think you know what I'm about to ask." He said to her she nodded "I know what this is about Captain, I didn't have to come but I wanted to see it through." She replied arms crossed looking at the hall filled with heroes "You've been with Spider-Man quite a bit are you two-" Silver sable held up her left hand to Captain America "Forgive me captain but I'm going to have to stop you right there, I have nothing but respect for Spided-Man him and I'd hate for anyone to think that our friendship is a professional one." She said back to him. Captain America coughed a bit "A simple no would have sufficed." He mumbled to himself.

Elsewhere in the mansion Spider-Man was in another hallway just outside the main living room "Alright everyone who could come is here." He said back to Adrian who was looking at himself in a the shadows "Are you sure this is what you want me to wear?" He asked looking himself over "What's wrong with it?" Spider-Man asked "Nothing just a bit tight." He said back to the senior spider. "You look great now let's go." Adrian and Spider-Man walked to the doorway where the voices of heroes were coming from. Spider-Man walked out from behind the doorway and said "Hello everyone." The whole room got silent as all the heroes looked at the bug waiting for him to speak "Alright, your all wondering why I called you here." He said before them all "This have something to do with you being gone for about a week, bub?" Wolverine said sipping on his beer. "Actually... Yes" he said "You all know me, we've all fought alongside each other for longer than I can remember." Amongst the crowd Hawkeye leaned next to PowerMan "This better not be what I think it is?" He said "What could it be?" Luke asked back "I dunno, retirement speech." He said rhetorically "I called you all here for one reason."

In the hallways shadow Adrian looked down at his new mask before putting it on. "That's because I want to introduce you to someone." He said as Adrian walked around the corner in, a gray and orange suit. It was very similar to Spider-Mans, that it covered every inch of his body from the feet up he had on a pair of webbed boots like Spider-Man, with an orange webbed stripe running up both sides of his legs then going down and inwards to form the hips but it didn't meet in the middle.

His torso was was covered by a jacket with an orange tint, the sleeves and lower part of the jacket were mostly dark gray and the shoulders upper chest and bam. We're the webbed orange, the front reached down like a diamond and six the back with the front having two small appendages sticking on both sides with another longer one next to them pointing out and down than in, over the arms down the outside of the bicep was another downward angled orange webbed part of the jacket were the back was shaped like a spider thorax. With four kris legs two on each side reaching down the back. On the inside of the jacket was black spider shaped just like Spider-Mans on a orange chest, that only reached down to over abs but didn't connect with the stripes on his hips, his mask orange with a grey tint around the eye holes. "Everyone, this is my son."

The entire room than got really silent, the only sound was Wolverine dropping his beer. "Red you put something in my beer didn't you." The Red Hulk smirked as he downed his "If only I did." He said back to the mutant. "Uh... Whoa, not expecting that." Hawkeye said to Luke "Retirement still?" He asked "Actually it changed to him saying he was going to get married but this is just as freaky." Hawkeye said "Haha." Luke said arms crossed. "Whoa Spider-Man, I always wondered when there and be boy?" Spider-Woman said walking up with the rest of the heroes "When?" Spider-Boy asked "There's like three of her." Spider-Man said pointing to Spider-Woman "Her?" He than asked "Not very good on a first impression Spider-Man." Mockingbird said under her own mask "By the way does he have a name?" Iron Fist asked as they all crowded around the boy "I do." He said "My name is Spider-Boy." He said back earning him some nods "Simple and fitting." Spider-Woman said "Indeed." Thor said patting Spider-Man on the back rather hard "Tis cause for celebration friends for boy to come of age in such a manor!" He pointed to Logan "Wolverine fetch as many of thy Bud lites as thee can carry." Wolverine smirked "Now your talking bub, come on Red." He said to the Red Hulk who followed happily crushing the bear in his hands."

Iron Man walked up to the boy "Nice suit, cool colors not sure about the jacket little to... Amalgam for me." He said under the iron man helmet he wore. "Kind of makes you want a little version of yourself." Ms. Marvel said laughing a bit. "Congratulations are in order Spider-Man, you must be proud of this day." Black Panther said to him extending his black gloved hand. Spider-Man shook it "Thanks T'challa."

"It is good to know that the name of Spider-Man will endure." T'challa added breaking off the hand shake. "Only if he wants to." Spider-Man said glancing at Spider-Boy who was listing to a long story by Thor involving a mountain. "Spider-Man?" Captain America had made his way to the wall crawler "A word?" He asked. Both Spider-Man and a Captain America left the man building and walked outside of the mansion. The outside had a long grassy lawn with a pool and multiple chairs around it with various workout gear and other things. "Peter, you must be very proud." He said putting a hand on Spider-Mans shoulder as they walked " Uh.. Yeah Cap." He said back to the all American man "I would like to ad his name to the data files if that's alright with you-" "No." Spider-Man responded. "No?" The Captain asked "You heard me Steve, you may know mine, and you and Shield may know everyone else's but your going to leave my son alone." He said looking Captain America dead in the face "Peter, it's not like that I-" "Don't try to twist this around, he deserves a normal life free from anything Shield can do." He said interrupting him again.

Captain America waited to see if he would go on "I was trying to be polite Peter but I'll be blunt than." Steve said putting on a stern face "People are going to start asking questions after they learn about him, Spider-Boy, the son of Spider-Man." He explained.

Steve continued "The civil war may be over but people still remember how it started unsupervised super teens blowing up buildings, we have to be smart, your enemies will try to use him, take from me when the Red Skull took Bucky it nearly destroyed me, please Peter listen to me." He said trying to get through to the web head "Listen to you?" Spider-Man "I know what you want Steve, you want him to go the Avengers Academy, you want him be trained like those other teenage heroes, but he's not." Spider-Man said "He didn't just get his powers one day and got to automatically become a hero like that, because I'm going to tell you this out of trust and respect. I only met a week ago, he's lived a hard life harder than anything we've lived through he's had to go through his powers alone, whatever training you think he needs your wrong." Spider-Man said.

Steve was silent as Spider-Man continued "Because unlike you or me, those powers are his birthright, I will try to teach him the best I can, but I'll be far happier to see what kind of man he becomes, I didn't force him to put that mask on he asked to." Spider-Man said.

"He had nothing for sixteen years, no home, no family, no nothing, only himself, but do you know who his mother was?" He asked Captain America "No." He said back "Neither do I." He said back to the leader of the avengers who gapped at Spider-Man "I thought" "Yeah I bet most of them think it MJ and me but it's not." He said "What I do know, is that somebody... took my son away from me... They took him, and they took everything a father should be when there sons growing up, and I'll be damned if I let you, shield or anyone try to take the rest of it from me." He said leaving Captain America outside alone letting him say something to himself in private "He's going to be a great dad."

Back inside, Wolverine and Red Hulk had handed out beers to anyone who would take them, Spider-Boy was in an arm wrestling match with Jesse Jones and they were at stalemate, Spider-Boy had removed his jacket to show that his sleeves were tight fitting short sleeves with orange webbing on the outside with some on the inside running down the arm pits and lower the sleeves were log enough to cover up his a tattoo, and his cocked where about the same length as Spider-Mans but had a gray spot were the web shooters were underneath.

Spider-Man pushed through the crowd to Dr. Strange "Hey Doc you got a second." The sorcerer nodded floating himself down to the floor "Yes Spider-Man?" He asked "You think you can do a short memory wipe for me, or someone?" He asked "Whom?" The dr. Asked "Kingpin, last two weeks would be great."

Dr. Strange looked at Spider-Man "I'm afraid I would need to know more, are there specific memories you want me to alter." He asked curious "Actually yes, of him." Spider-Man motioned to his son who one the arm wrestling match with Jesse.

"Hmmm, I should be able too." He said Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Logan turn on the TV, I think the Knicks game is at halftime." Ms. Marvel opening a ber said as Wolverine turned the TV on a giant flat screen came out of the wall and turned into a News channel "-Mysterio is attacking the National History Museum after its first day of rare and recently discovered artifacts." All heads turned to the two Spiders, Spider-Boy had stood up and put his jacket on.

MUSEUM

The fish bowl purple cloaked and green clad Mysterio stood inside a dark black cloud as as he held a glowing golden scepter as NYPD sat behind there cop cars "With the wand of Circe I Mysterio will raze this city to the ground!" He said as dark smoky like creatures flew out of the smoke and overwhelming the police. Spider-Man and Spider-Boy both stood on a building parallel with the Musuem watching the master of illusions "Ready?" Spider-Man asked "Isn't it called age before beauty?" Spider-Boy asked him.

"A quip? You are my son, but since this is your first time in a suit you should just jump right in." He said waving his hand to show Spider-Boy had the ledge he shot a web right out of his wrist leapt off his father right behind him, into a new life and a new adventures.

 ** _The Beginning_**

Go check out the bonus Chapter Quick!


	7. Chapter 7: Bonus Chapter

**There was once a child.**

Adrian Parker was fighting a much bigger man than him in a mud pit, only a child he was already winning.

 **A son of a father who was a hero**

Now as Spider-Boy he followed his father Spider-Man into battle against super powered villains such as Electro, Mysterio, sandman!

 **After many long years of the eternal struggle, in a final battle the father died, his great heart has given it all he could. People thought the hero would return so many times heroes as died and come back, but it was the end for him.**

A crowd of stood around in circle on the ground before sitting up against some rubble was the corpse of Spider-Man bloody and broken after sacrificing himself for a great victory. All tear filled eyes were on Spider-Boy wondering, would be weep, scream, fall to his knees but he just stood there looking at the body.

 **If only, no force on earth or in heaven or hell would return him to the living. His death would be mourned by all heroes, respected by some of his enemies, and life celebrated by others. At the funeral his death was honored by some of the most powerful beings on the planet and universe**

A brown coffin with with a red spider was being carried down a quite New York City street, his coffin bearers were Wolverine, Thor, Iron, Man, followed by Captain America, the Thing, and Captain Marvel, a parade of heroes marched behind them all wearing black spider-arm bands. A full escort was given to them as New Yorkers lined the streets some weeped more were silent. The only one who wasn't there up above in the shadow of the city skyscrapers was a Spider-Boy watching.

 **Was the son to take up the mantle as expected.**

Elsewhere scum and crooks celebrated with the death of the hero, some tried to start a riot breaking car windows and stealing at will. Only for the shadow of a spider to consume them. Leaving a bloody spider in its wake painted on the walls with there own blood

 **He did but not how it was expected.**

Cops and heroes would look to see that across the city, webs soaked in blood and broken bodies of criminals and super villains alike.

 **The son would take up his fathers mantle.**

Spider-Man did not die that day, instead he was reborn, reborn into something more.

 **The boy that became a man.**

 **The man that became a hero.**

 **The hero that became an outlaw.**

NEW YORK TH DISTANT FUTURE

It was night and high above in the Empire State Building a man was wall crawling. The night sky had a few shield air ships heading in and out of the city. While there levels of streets were down below. The new cities skyscrapers towered over the older ones with and aced technology intoned with them all.

 _The Empire State Building, it use to be the symbol of New York City, now it's just a broken memory of a time long past. I remember how my father and I once had some ice cream up here after another hard fight. The fight was better than the ice cream that's something I always remember it._

In the shadows he swung down city keeping to the shadows, running across the roof tops climbing up the walls. A silhouette in the city lights, a strange torn cape of white spider-webs flew behind him stopping just above his calves and a webbed hood. He landed on top of a building and looked down at an who domed warehouse with the broken Oscorp sign in front falling apart. He swung down and crashed through the weak roof landing on the upper level in the darkness. He suddenly heard the sound of a door opening.

"I heard something." Two people a man and a woman walked into the top floor of the warehouse. "Like what?" The man asked "There!" He said pointing to the shattered roof "Well it is an old building, come on boss is waiting." The other said as they shit the door and Spider-Man came out of the shadows.

 _Death Dealer new lackeys, it's been a week since he broke out from prison. He's already slaughtered a dozen people, but no more it ends now._

Spider-Man maid his way out of the top floor and down the stairs crawling on the sealing the whole time till he came down into the warehouse large first floor. It was a giant room with a small gambling table in the middle. Sitting at it were four people with a fifth in front dealing a deck of cards about two dozen thugs men and woman were surrounding the people. All four of them were in suits and ties to there chairs with gags in there mouth, in front of them was a man wearing black pants, a white shirt with white gloved holding a deck of cards, he had on a white mask with a spade over his face and two black eye holes to look out. He started to shuffle the cards "The name of the game is black jack, tonight we have quite a lot of people, the cited finest, Mr. Mayor, the Police Commissioner, State Senator and the

Secretary of Health." The man said chuckling as he did a card trick.

 _I fought Death Dealer four years ago, the mask happened after I smashed his face into like or burning coals, he deserved it._

Spider-Man watched as Death Dealer played each of the hostages hands, "Alright 12, 8, 15, and 17 who wants me to hit them?" The dealer said, he looked at the senator, he chuckled "How about you Mr. Senator?" He asked holding up a card with its back to him "You a gambling man?" He asked looking at the Senator who was pissing his pants with his card being a nine and a six, making his fifteen "Let's play." Death Dealer said turning the card out of his hand where it fell face up with a black six card "21! YOU WIN!" Death Dealer said taking a gun out of his pocket and pointing it right at his face.

Suddenly somebody slammed down on the table, standing up slowly wrapped in a pale cloak of spider webs The person standing before them wore a strange suit as well. The wore a skin tight suit made up of a pale bone white, and black. The suit it self had a different design but instead of a sowing. It appeared to be a webbed formation inside the pale bone white. The person a male, whose head was masked by the white was black webbed with two lenses outlined in black with a chrome finish binding the lesson eyes. The white and black webbed parts reached down over his upper shoulders and back, but it reached down over the chest inward but stopped just over the navel, it reached out over the shoulders down the outside of the arms biceps were it broke off into three separate rows of black webbed and white colored down the forearm and all around it covering the hands. Down below the the white with black webs wrapped around the hips, was the same white webbing that met in the middle slanted inward but not meeting in the middle. With a black gap in-between the mid section and the white parts covering the torso and upper navel The white but black webbed were it ran down the outside and his legs and down into some white and black webbed boots. Ever thing else his inner legs and the under the arms and outer chest were black. Printed on the back of the suit was a a round red circular symbol, it had eight legs all arched down with four on each side. In the middle of the chest right over his heart was a red spider. He lunged forward with a clawed white gloved hand his glove had a black palm but small talons extending off the fingers "How about a new dealer, Death?" He asked pulling the masked man up close.

"IT'S SPIDER-MAN!" The thugs screamed. Spider-Man through Dearh Dealer across the room as he dodged a barrage of bullets. He tore into the thugs. The first one he smashed his fist right into the mans face breaking his jaw. He spun around to the closed one and with his clawed hands he sit four deep gashed into the woman's face. He dodged more bullets as they other thugs shot the woman. One by one more kept falling as Death Dealer recoered he picked up his gun as Spider-Man had already crippled half of his men. He aimed his gun and Spider-Man lifted his hand and shot a web right through his sleeve grabbing the gun out of Death Dealers hand and yanked it into his hand crushing the gun. He leapt into the red for the thugs he smashed ones head into the wall, through another out the window. Used his webs to slams another through a beam than use his body as a wrecking ball against the rest to true thugs. Leaving only Death Dealer all alone. He rushed to one of his fallen men and grabbed his gun turning to shoot Spider-Man but it was to late. Spider-Man has grabbed Death Dealer by the face and slammed him into the ground before bringing his fist down his Spider-Sene blared in his head. He looked to the entrance as it exploded and cops swarmed into the warehouse "NYPD!" The cops all had on riot gear on with black featureless glass helmets that covered there whole body. With riot Sheilds and shock sticks. "SPIDER-MAN, hands up!" A man wearing s brown tench cost with a bandage and visor mask over his eyes he was an African American man and had a pistol and a badge in his hands. Police officers ran up and formed a barrier around the saved hostages and started to untie them"Lt. Jackson, you shouldn't." Spider-Man said standing up holding Death Dealers shirt on the way up. The police Lt. Held up his gun "HAND HIM OVER NOW!" He barked at the vigilante.

The vigilante smirked, Spider-Man spun around throwing Death Dealer before Spider-Man shot a web at a glass window and flung himself to it breaking out of the warehouse. "Dammit, go after him!" The Lt. Barked as he got ill and the cops hand cuffed Dearh Dealer "Oh my god look at this guy." One of the cops said. Dealers neck seemed to be wrong, "My legs... I can't feel... I can't feel anything bellow my back." Dealer moaned seeing his was paralyzed now "I need a medic now." Another coo barked.

"Damn was that Spider-Man."'a younger cop said taking off his helmet. "No." An older one with gray hair said "That's was his son, after the first one died, the Spider-Boy started calling himself Spider-Man, stared a one man war on crime in the city makes our job easier." "Don't let the Lt. Hear you say that." Another cop said he was a purple skinned mutant "I hate doing this, Spider-Man saved my family from a fire last week." The first cop said back to the others under his helmet "Mine two from those Shield Agents doing another one of those random sweeps, they hit my kid Spider-Man sent them all to the ER."

"Than why are we trying to book him?" The younger cop asked to the veterans "Cause he's the only one doing what's right for this city." The older cop said.

Outside swinging through city was Spider-Man, "He's the only man who can save this city." Spider-Man landed on the ledge of a building standing up the building as a layered building with more of it behind him.

 _The cops here are good people, but they keep bringing in outside people, government officials who want me. They've probably figured out how I shattered Death Dealers spine, he's paralyzed from the neck down for life now. If he has the bills he can fix it but I doubt that." He doesn't deserve any treatment after what he's done. He-_

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" A large light appeared over Spider-Man suddenly five people dropped down in front of him and he saw who they were. "Gravity," a man in. A one and white suit with symbol of arrow going in on his chest hovered in front of Spider-Man, next to him was a woman in silver and black armor "Iron-Woman-" on the other side of Gravity holding what appeared to be lighting "Wiccan-" behind Spider-Man on the ledge was a green skinned down wearing a purple leotard without and sleeves "Hulking." In front of Spider-Man was a dark skinned Arabic woman with a scarf and domino mask wearing red blue and and yellow "Ms. Marvel." He said looking at them all, "The Avengers, what do I owe the annoyance?" He asked them shielding his eyes from the light. "We just heard you destroyed the Shield outpost downtown." Gravity said hovering closer to Spider-Man "They were holding civilians there against there will."

Gravity glared at him "They were being questioned." He said "For three days?" Spider-Man asked reaching underneath his skinny cloak "After what you did to Captain America all those years ago your lucky we're still just talking." Iron-Woman said through her armor holding up her hand cannon "He was in my way." Spider-Man said as he held something in his fist. "In your way, he was trying to help you!" Wiccan snapped at him showing his disgust for Spider-Man "Says the man who's mother is a raging lunatic."

"Bastard!" Wiccan zapped a bolt of lighting at Spider-Man who dodged backfilling onto the wall, he shot two webs right at Iron Woman and Wiccan hitting them in face he yanked both of them toward him smashing them together through the buildings side. "Alright I've always wanted to smash this bug!" Hulking shouted rushing him being back both his fists to try and crush the spider. He caught Hulkings fists and the green skinned man gasped "Nice try, you may have the Hulks name but your nothing like him, because-" he started to overpower the hulk and spread his arms making Hulking fall to his knees "I smashed him!" He brought his knee back and kneed Hulking in the face sending him off the building. "Enough!" Gravity held his hand he tore the chunk of building Spider-Man was sticking to and ripped it out of the wall. Spider-Man jumped at Gravity and punched him in the face shattering his visor. The second he did he felt his Spider-Sense go off; Iron Woman burst through the wall at top speed intent on ramming Spider-Man who pushed off Gravity letting him fall.

He grabbed the back of Iron-Woman's neck and wrapped his arm around it in a head lock, "You really think you can crush my armor go-ACK-" "I don't think, I know." He started to tighten his headlock crushing the armor around Iron Woman's neck choking her "Than how about I choke yours?" Ms. Marvel landed on Spider-Boys back and tugged on the back of his cape making them both fall off. He shot a web out and swung to the top of another building while Gravity reappeared grabbing both the falling heroines "Alright team execute... Wait where'd he go?" Gravity asked seeing Spider-Man had vanished "ACK-ACK- GASP Dammit, he's gone!" Iron woman tore off her helmet revealing her face so she could breath. Wiccan and Hulking appeared next to the others in mid air "No luck catching him now."

"Don't worry, I sent a specialist after him." Gravity said as the flew up to the avengers jet hovering above them "Don't tell me." Ms. Marvel asked "Sorry M, I sent her."

Wiccan gulped "Oh boy this won't end well." He said to Hulking "For which one?" The green skinned replied.

Spider-Man had slipped into an alley way down below, and pulled his hood down as he saw them leave. He sighed as he walked back down the alley and he looked across the street to see a giant billboard with him on it the top read CRIMINAL, in dark black meters but spray painted over it was a the dark red word known as HERO. He looked up the building seeing two shield hellicarrier overhead.

 _The Avengers, Gravitiy's in charge now, Cage must have finally quite, wonder how many followed. How long can this last, Iron Mans to old now, the X-Men are all but gone, I may have said Captain America was in my way but it's not what I wanted._

He opened a man hole and slid in he fell thirty feet before landing in some ankle high water, and started to walk.

 _The heroes are scattered Avengers Academy was shut down years ago, I never liked the place anyway. S. H. I. E. L. D. Won't admit it but there controlling the Avengers now, as much as Iron Woman wants it to be false Stark Industries is barely holding on as is. Half of those ai humans left the planet, the Hulks disappeared not actually a bad thing to me._

After about twenty minutes of walking he came to a small tube of bricks he pressed his hand to one and it opened to reveal a black screen Spider-Man pressed his hand to it "Welcome home Spider-Man." It said as a doorway opened with white walls wen stairs leading down below. He walked down the stairs and entered into a metal hallway, there were pictures of him and Spider-Man, the first one. Other heroes, even him by himself with other young heroes in there own team. It lead into what could only be described as half living room/ half office with chairs and couches, and a TV while the other half was a lab of some kind with the original Spider-Man suit in the corner. He walked into the lab part and looked at the Spider-Suit it was dressed in a mannequin standing upright. He pulled his hood down and took his mask off he had short a short mohawk on the top of his head "Night dad." Before heading off into the rest of the compound. He stripped off his suit and and sat down in a leather chair in a darkened room. Suddenly about a dozen screens came on with various makers beings on it including Death Dealer, a woman with flaming hair, a half man half lion, a mechanical man, and another person wearing against white glass helmet, followed by many other as

 _Death Dealer wasn't the first break out, Burning Bitch, Leo, Mecha Max, Mysteria, and many more. There causing a lot of damage, creating a panic, people want the Avengers to clean it up and there getting impatient almost if... Dad you don't think there actually doing it, are they that desperate. Operation Firefly._

Heheld a finger over his lip as he sat there in nothing but his black shorts. Getting up he walked out of the room to his own lavatory, took a hot shower. Slept for about an hour before getting up again and working out by living weights that looked hard even for the hulk.

 _If this is really what I think it is, Firefly. The rest of them have no idea what's coming._

He walked out into his living room in full spider-gear all black and white and red or it to the lab and held up a see through touch screen at a list of supervillans still at large.

 _They've already kidnapped a government official, Death Dealer killed a Supreme Judge and a high ranking military officer. The others are blatant acts of chaos. Mass killings, destruction, spreading fear, and not a single Hero is willing to work together, it's all happening like you it would Dad._

Spider-Man pulled his mask over his head, suddenly the alarms and off "Perimeter compromised, intruder detected." Spider-Man pressed a small button on the pad turning it off "I know your there, let's get this over with."

"Glad to." Walking. Out of the shadows wearing a dark black and orange suit with a orange torso, and orange stripes run ding down her arms and legs was a woman with cropped black hair piercing cold eyes "Laura." Spider-Man said "Adrian." She said back popping two adimantium claws out of both hands making four in all. She let out a road and rushed him. He got out of the way with ease, "So X-23 is back working for the government?" He asked swinging an uppercut and smacking her right in her adminatium jaw. She crashed into the sofa breaking it her lip bleeding she spat out some blood I sound the sound would heal already "Not like I have a choice, and this is more personal than business-" she got up "THIS IS FOR WOLVERINE YOU BASTARD!" She screamed slashing two cuts right into his chest with her speed but he didn't even seem to feel them as he barely dodged "Still upset over that, I didn't want to do it Laura?" He asked as she spun around with a kick making a foot claw shoot out it almost grazed his mask but he dodged and returned her kick with his own to the hip. "Of course I am." She said staggering a bit "You knew what was at stake, Luara, everyone was thinking it."

 _Laura, X-23 Wolverines daughter, my ex. She and I had some good times, more bad than good actually._

She barred her cant like teeth at him "But only you went through with it."'she barked like a mad bitch trying to tear him to pieces "Because of you the schools got no money, we can't protect the students."

Spider-Man dodged her as she tore apart the walls with her class he stuck to the ceiling and laughed "Students don't make me laugh, it's a training ground Laura, your students are recruits now for S. H. I. E. L. D.'s mutant division, what they offer you more of your so called freedom?" He asked pouncing on top of her "Don't you talk to me about freedom, this is all your fault ever since the Avengers started to fall apart all the heroes started arguing." She said "The Richards got divorced, the Defenders broke up, the schools branches are getting shut down." She spat as he hopped off the war and lands opposite to her "You can't blame me for that." He snapped.

"Can't eye." She hissed "Captain America and Iron Man may have been the leaders, but they were nothing compared to Spider-Man, do you know how many times Logan said how much he respected your stupid dad." She snarled as he curled his hand into a fist "Get out of my house."

He pressed a small button on his fist and a shoot opened in the ceiling. He leaped into it and suddenly the entire compound lit up with red lights, X-23 gapped "Awe hell my healing factors going into over time-"

BOOOM

Spider-Man shout if a man hole as the explosion tore up the ground behind him he shot a web out of his hand and swung to safety.

 _Sorry Laura, but nobody talks bad about my dad._

SHEILD HELLICARRIER

DESIGNATION JUSTICE

"UNACCEPTABLE!" The Avengers all winced at the roar from the Director, it was a woman, greying dadk haired and old. "Wiccan, I wanted him brought in, this whole catastrophe is on your head." She snapped "Could of fooled me." Gravity said "And where we're you Gravity I gave you command cause you said you could do it." Se barked "Director Hill, the Avengers are-" "Are backed by the tax payers money from S. H. I. E. L. D.!" She barked at him as she watched past each of them. Again, "Spider-Mans arrest will now be a Shield matter." Hill said "What?" Ms. Marvel barked at the Director "Kamala!" Iron Woman said trying to stop her. "No Spiey may be a crook, but he-" "Watch your tone missy, Danvers may be off in space right now, but don't think I won't ship mommy and daddy back to that hell hole that use to be the Middle East, and doesn't your brother attend meetings after going to the Mosk every time, kind of suspicious."

Ms. Marvels face was first surprise then anger, she turned away and walked off "K." Iron Woman tried to console her but Ms. Marvel slapped her hand away. "Gravity pick a new team member, I have a new assignment for your team." She said arms crossed "We got a special guest coming to New York for a visit, and he's nuts for you Capes, so your going to escort him around the city, understood." She said the remaining Avengers looked Gravity who held his hand in a fist "Yes... Sir."

"Dismissed."

The Avengers left the command room and entered into a large hall, Hulking smashed his fist into a wall metal wall denting it "Easy big guy, I know your still sore about Spider-Man." Wiccan said patting the giant on the shoulder "It's not that, it's how Hill talked to Kamala." He barked as the master of magic "You know she didn't have to stay, she and her family could have gone with the inhumans into space, and go with Captain Marvel she chose to stay twice." He added, "I'll go talk to her." Iron Woman said under her helmet "You do that." Gravity said leaving the boys alone in the hall way "I don't like this G." Wiccan said back to the Avengers leader "We aren't what we use to be, but we're still the Avengers." He said trying to inspire confidence.

"Yeah whatever." Hulking growled leaving the hallway with Wiccan.

Gravity bowed his head in shame, "I hate this job."

Elsewhere in the Ship Iron Woman was in another heading right for Ms. Marvel "Kamala there you are do you want to talk?" She asked the inhuman "No thanks." She said walking past the armored centurioness "Wait are you... Leaving?" She asked her.

Ms. Marvel stopped "Yeah." She said "Why?" Iron Woman asked "I thought you always wanted to be an Avenger?" She asked the superheroine "Not like this, not against Spider-Man." She said back looking at the floor.

"You an him go way back don't you." She nodded at Iron Woman's statement "When I first got my powers he was one of the first Superheroes I met that were my own age." She explained "You knew him that long ago."

Ms. Marvel didn't answer because she knew Iron Woman knew the answer was a rhetorical one "He was different, not that different but he was happier." She said "I don't agree with what he does, but I became a Hero to help people not a government agent." She said walking off, Iron Woman didn't follow she just watched.

BAXTER BUILDING

"So you blew her up?" Spider-Boy was perched on the left doc the balcony of the Baxter building next to him was a old Ben Grimm, his stone and rocky body as chipped and cracked. He had on a Hawaiian shirt and pair of shorts. "She did try to kill me." Spider-Boy said back to the Thing groaned scrapping the back. Of his rocky head with a rock band "Geez kid, that's harsh even for you." He said Spider-Man gave a little laugh "She had a healing factor."

"That little... What as her name Katy Kane? Karline Kook? Karl-" "As Benn wen through names "Kamala Khan, Ms. Marvels protégée." He said Ben made a rocky snap sound with his fingers as he leaned on the edge "Bingo, what ever happened between you and her?" He asked Spider-Man grew quite "...She was to good for me." He said looking at Benn "Look, Benn you we're a good friend to my dad, and to me so I'm telling you this before it happens." He said sternly Benns face got serious too "If something bad happens soon, tonight something very very bad happens, than you need to get all the kids off world, even those teen heroes your keeping hidden here." "How did you know about tha-" Ben started to ask like it was a secret which it was. "Getting them off planet would be best, because if I can't stop this thing tonight, it's going to get bad."

STARK TOWERS

 _Stark Towers home to original the Avengers and one of the largest home of Heroes it had lost its luster over the years. With it being in serious debt to the Government. It hasn't had this much press since Iron Man retired and moved to his space station. Wonder if he's still up there?_

Spider-Man stood on the roof of the building two blocks away. I did she could see people dressed in black suits and woman in fine clothing. Private security had been added to the floor they were on and every other floor. With the addition of remaining Avengers inside too. "Gravity I thought you said you'd pick somebody knew." Iron Woman asked as she held a glass bottle of wine in her hand while in her armor "Nobody would say yes." He replied "And are you drinking on the job?" She snickered "Yeah, nothing else to do here when this suits come to visit." She said as the other Heroes were walking through the party.

 _Operation Firefly, a myth surrounded by theories and conspiracies._

The party continue at its slow pace. Reporters took photos every second, and floating remote video recording it. As robot servers handed out trays of drinks and food. A large group of men wearing suits and sunglasses walked in "The Great has entered the light house." One said as everyone gathered around the entrance, except for the Heroes "Light house?" Iron Woman asked insulted at the name of her tower.

"Easy IW." Gravity said walking forward as the crowd parted for the man of the hour. Suddenly there was a large crash through the window of the tower. All heads turned to see "SPIDER-MAN!" Gravity screamed Spider-Man burst through the wall of glass as he crashed onto the floor and came at them running. Iron Man turned on her jets and flew at him "What are you doing you maniac?" Spider-Man heard her shout at him "What we should have done a long time ago." He said leaping over her. Wiccan and Hulking blocked him "Not getting past us." Wiccan said as Spider-Man blinded him and Hulking with webbing before skidding between there feet tripping him. "Spider-Man stop!" Gravity shouted "No I'm going to end this traitor now!" Spider-Man said as he ran at Gravity leapt over him too, he tore through the guards and people "NOW DIE!" He yelled when another loud crash tore through the windows of the building "Not in my city!" Crashing through the second window right into Spider-Man was another Spider-Man who had just kicked the first one halfway across the room. "What they?" Gravity asked seeing them both. "Spider-Man- it's Spider-Man... Two of them?" The crowd of people said as the first Spider-Man gulped "No I'm the real one and-" "I bet." The second one said lunging at him and punching him right I the face so hard it tore his suit, as he fell Spider-Man grabbed him by the head and tore of his mask and hood. "Is that?" Iron Woman asked "Dmitri Smerdyakov, the Chameleon." He said S the masked mNs face was revealed to be a smooth noseless white face with wrinkles on it "H... How Did you?" He asked the Spider-Man "Doesn't matter you piece of shit. But this does he said uncurling his fist to show his claws "Now... Tell me and everyone here, about Operation Firefly." He said down to Chameleon whose eyes got wide.

Before he could speak the whole room was filled with S. H. E. I. L. D. Agents and Director Maria Hill walking in behind them "Avengers stand down, this is under control." She said as the agents surrounded Spider-Man and the Chameleon as they did Spider-Man grabbed Chameleon cuffing his arms behind his back and holding his claws to the imposters throat. "What's going on here!" The head of the security force around the man of the hour demanded to know "Sorry that's this was a plan to lure out the wanted fugitive Spider-Man, now hands up wall crawler." Said taking out her own pistol and aiming it at him. All the cameras and reporters were recording them as the whole crowd watched "I don't think so Hill." Spider-Man said "Any of you find it odd that Shield employees a known terrorist in a attempt to kill you know who?" He asked there was some murmuring to the crowd as Hill spoke "Chameleon has been working for Shield for some time as a spy in order to reduce his sentence." She said Spider-Man chuckled as he pressed his claws to Chameleons throat "Chameleons what is operation Firefly."

"Allow me Spider-Man, Operation Firefly is an effort to catch the criminal known as Spider-Man." She said in front of everybody "Really, does anyone know what a Firefly is?" He asked everyone.

"It's a bug with light on its but." Iron Woman said "No, a firefly is someone who is an arsenic, loved to start a fire here or there, like this would have."

He right we his grip on Chameeleeon. "So I'm going to ask one more time, tell them what is Operation Firefly?" He asked and ordered to Chameleeon who squealed "I... I", "Prepare to fire!" Hill said aiming she gun, "Wait you'll shoot me!" The villain screamed till they were about to squeeze the trigger "WAIT!" Somebody from the crowd said pushing through to them. "Sir I suggest you stay back."

Maria Hill said turning around as the man came through "Mr. President I suggest you stay back behind cover." She requested "President Rogers." Spider-Man said seeing the commander and chief in a black suit with a white tie and American flag on his suit, with a cane.

 _Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America now President of the United States. After he lost his powers after he nearly beat him to death after the death of my dad. He ran for President, like he had a chance of loosing_

He held Chameleeon firm "Chameleeon." The old super solider said "What is operation Firefly?" He asked. Chameleeon looked at the President than at Hill a brief pause "Chameleeon don't-" hills demand fell on deft ears "SHEILD USED SUPERVILLANS UNDER THERE CONTROL TO COMMIT CRIMES THAN FRAME A SUPERHERO TO KILL THE PRESIDENT SO HILL COULD KILL ALL THE HEROES, NOW PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BITCH KILL ME!" Chameleon blurted out as fast and as loud he could. All heads looked to Maria Hill "President Rogers what he said was a-" "No, enough put Director Hill in handcuffs. Now!" President Rogers ordered.

Hill froze everyone looking at her she looked around frantically "PLAN GAMMA!" She shouted the whole room filled with gas, "STOP HERE!" Gravity yelled as the Heroes all rushed her, as the smoke took up the whole room. But with the gas cleared she and all her SHEILD Agents were gone. "What... What just happened?" Wiccan asked confused.

Now everyone was looking at the real man of the Hour "Spider-Man just saved the President." Spider-Man was actually standing over by the broken window looking up in the sky she saw the SHEILD hellicarrier flying away off in the distance. "Been a while Spider." He looked back to see President Rogers. "Captain... No hard feelings."'he asked.

The President smirked "None, son any idea where Hills going?" He asked Spider-Man shook his head "No, but we better get ready." He said shooting a web out of his hand "Ready for what?" The commander and their asked.

"Spider-Man turned to him and said one horrible terrible word before swinging off "War."


	8. PART TWO Chapter 8 New Kid in Town

PART 2: NEW KID IN TOWN

WITH SPIDER-BOY NOW LIVING WITH SPIDER-MAN IN NEW YORK IT ALMOST SEEMED TO GOOD TO BE TRUE. THE PEOPLE OF NYC LOVE HIM AND EVERYONE HAS AN OPINION ON THE SPIDER-BOY, HEROES, CROOKS, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW PETER PARKERS SPIDER-MAN WHAT DO THEY THINK OF SPIDER-BOY

Guest Starring the Sensational She-Hulk

NEW YORK DAILY BUGLE

The Daily Bugle, one of the many News Papers of the city of New York, formerly run by Mayor Jonah J. Jameson, now run by his former second now Editor in Chief Robbie Robinson "Alright everyone!" The mid aged African American man stood in the center of the top floor of the bugle. The inside had everything a modern news room needed, cubicles, mail carts, printers, computers interns rushing to get coffee. "Big story for the past couple of weeks is still the same." He pointed to a large now framed picture of a front page post of the bugle that had Spider-Man and Spider-Boy standing in front of a museum with Mysterio hanging behind them upside down wrapped in webs his helmet cracked open. Titled 'THE NEW KID IN TOWN' with a smaller caption 'Spider-Man and a Spider-Boy stop Mysterio-' the text continue to get smaller as it went on "Spider-Mans got a new sidekick and the whole city has gone Spider-Boy crazy, fan clubs, conspiracy theories everything." He said to the whole staff who were surrounding him all listening to the editor. "Spider-Man and Spider-Boy are the new dynamic duo, that means I want us on this thing, the internets abuzz with theories on him, is he his son, a clone, a protégée." Mr. Robertson went on as Nora Winters dressed in a pink tank top over a white shirt and jeans sat at her cubicle with her boyfriend Randy leaning over the end "Guess I should cancel our date tonight?" He asked her as his dad went on "Looks like." She said as Robbie went on "Ben, your our investigative reporter what do you got." Robbie asked another aged reporter a man with glasses brown hair wearing a blue shirt button up shirt sleeves rolled up and black tie with matching black pants.

"Only the conspiracies, one Spider-Mans son, obviously; but that's just the base it followed by whose Spider-Mans significant other, if Spider-Mans getting old, more than a few years ago a kid dressed as Spider-Man was seen running around with that kiddie team Power Pack so some people think he's finally grown up, the list goes on."

He said to him, "Norah." Robbie said to her making her jolt up "I want you on this, call Peter he may know something's." Norah groaned "But isn't he like a big time scientist now, and what about my Goblin culture stuff?" She asked him he crossed his arms "This takes top priority, The New York Times offered an Interview him, so are we and who else will the Spiders trust." He asked them the room got quiet at that, everyone remembering the many posters of articles on the wall labeling Spider-Man a menace, Robbie's face dropped "This may be harder than we thought."

Elsewhere deep in the city a man in a ski mask with a leather coat and black pants with what looked like cashiers register tucked under his arms ran around a corner at top speed. "Crap dammit just my luck." He grumbled as he ran for his life last some New Yorkers. He crossed over a street while a shadow appeared over head the robber turned around to see an orange gloved his smash right into his face. He fell to the pavement dropping the register in the process, and standing over him was Spider-Boy.

"Not had but it could be better?" Landing of a web Spider-Man appeared behind him dressed in his classic red and blue "I stopped him didn't I?" Spider-Boy asked him as he held his hands up and shot two streams of web out cacooining the unconscious crook in his webs. "You did but you didn't quip, we Spiders always have a good quip its tradition." Spider-Man declared proudly but Spider-Boy just stared at him under his mask while the two of them stood in the sidewalk a few New Yorkers snapped photos of them "Are we done here?" Spider-Boy asked "Yeah sure." Spider-Man said defeated they both shot there webs up, Spider-Man first and Spider-Boy second following him behind. As the two of them swung through the towering buildings Spider-Man spoke "So, how do you like New York so far?" He asked "... It's... Loud." The SB replied flipping over his father and shooting another web "But why do they call it the big apple?" He asked him, Spider-Man shot out another web as he said "Well that's because... Uh I forgot too actually." The kept the pace of web slinging well in check allowing them to talk easily.

"Is there anything you want to do now, like uh... Go to a baseball game?" Spider-Man asked him "No, this is fine." Spider-Boy responded.

An awkward silence reigned in as he two spiders Webber through the city, "So Sables still letting you stay at the Embassy?" Spider-Man asked him.

"Yes, I thought you knew that?" Spider-Boy replied yanking himself forward over a small building with Spider-Man running on it and leaping over and saying "I did but I'm trying to make conversation." The older spider said as they resumed a steady course.

"Well... The bed is soft, there's always food so... It's nice." Spider-Boy said responding to the others small talk.

Suddenly both spiders felt a jolt of there Spider-Sense surge through their brains. Landing on the edge of a building both crouched over on the ledge. Each turned there webbed heads to the street were down below where they saw what had caused there spider sense to flare, what they saw was almost beyond strange, almost. A woman a tall and muscular woman, wearing a tight one piece purple and white suit with white and purple gloves and shoes was wrestling with a giant beast in a red skin tight suit with the head of a lion, and eagles winds he had two arms and legs like mans thought but flawed fingers and hind legs with class on them too. "What is that?" Spider-Boy asked as they watched "Oh that's Griffin, I always forget if he's like a magical kind of guy, mutated guy or just an alien?" Spider-Man said looking at the beast "I was talking about the green one?" Spider-Boy corrected Spider-Man chuckled "Oh that's just my dear friend She-Hulk, she loves it when you call her Shulkie." Spider-Man said glancing at his son, as the boy watched the fight he turned to his parent "Should we do something?"

"Yeah why not." Spider-Man leapt over the ledge with the boy right behind him. Spider-Man blasted a web into the Griffins face "Hey there Jen need a hand?" Spider-Man said as they landed in front of the Griffin.

The She-Hulk looked at the two other metahumans, "Son Of a- I didn't believe Luke but you do have a kid." She said seeing Spider-Boy who was more focused on the monster tearing the webbing off his snout "Yep, jealous?" Spider-Man asked her under his mask, Griffin ran up to truck at full speed roaring when the She-Hulk raised her first so fast it was a blur and the animal like villain ran straight into it. Griffins nose shattered and blood burst from it as he hit the pavement unconscious "That was fast." Spider-Man said, She-Hulk looked at her wrist "Yeah well I got to be at my firm pretty soon." She said as she pulled a watch from underneath her glove to check the time. "Btw Jen what's the time?" Spider-Man asked her she rolled her eyes "You know you should really carry a watch Webs." She said checking the time "It's 2:15." She said Spider-Mans head seemed to click at that "Thanks that gives me just enough time to pick up a chili dog on the way." He said shooting a web out of his hand before turning to Spider-Boy "Make sure the cops pick up Griffin?" Spider-Man asked his son who nodded before he swung off into the air. Leaving the She-Hulk and Spider-Boy alone, neither of them said anything "You don't talk as much as him." She said as he sprayed webs over the knocked out humanoid monster when he looked back at her. "Just don't have a lot to say... Shulkie." Spider-Boy added remembering the name his mentor had given him "He told you to say that didn't he." She hissed at him scowling at the boy "Yes." Spider-Boy replied finishing his web wrapping around the unconscious crook. "Figures but I bet your use to that kind of stuff." She-Hulk scoffed at him arms crossed he hesitant to reply. The green Amazon looked at him not knowing the reason why he hasn't spoken back.

"Yeah well nice meeting you kid, but I need a cab." She said walking away from him.

He watched her go as he looked down at Griffin after a few minutes a few police cars and a large van pulled up.

He shot a web up and swung away from the crime scene into the city, thinking to himself.

 **I still don't understand this place, it seems... Familiar, but besides that there's nothing here that makes sense. It's so loud, I can barely hear myself think, the cars, the sirens. The trains everything, then there my... There's Spider-Man.**

 **One day I saw him disarm a bomb the size of a small person, the next he spit a 'quip' as he calls them about a mans source of fashions and how it looked like a clown?**

After about fifteen minutes of swinging he landed onto a large building and stood there overlooking the city. He up and saw a large news channel of the Mayor of New York with a flat grey head of hair, and a short black mustache the caption was 'Mayors new Anti-Spider Laws'. He glared at the sign and at the man in it, before swinging back off. His webs attached to the closed building as he swung around the corner he saw three black and white cop cars speeding down the street. Spider-boy followed them swinging across the buildings as he followed the cop car small dinner. Well half a dinner the front part had been blown off completely and standing in front of the smoldering steel was a man wearing a green, yellow and black suit. It was black pants with a green torso that had yellow lighting bolts on its torso and around the neck where it was a black turtle neck and black gloves the man had a bald head with lighting like scars on his face. Not to mention he was radiating in electricity "Dammit all I wanted was a meal! Is that to much to ask!" He barked shooting lighting bolt at one of the cop cars. It flew into the air Spider-Boy leapt over it as the other two came to a halt one of them crashing into some metal trashcans, "But no somebody shouts look-" the man held up both hands and a giant electrical shock wave shook the whole block "THERES ELECTRO!" Spider-Boy held up both arms as he flew through the wage and landed right in front of Electro.

When the living lighting bolt saw him he groaned "What the Spider-Boy is Spider-Man trying to insult me." Electro shouted shooting a bolt of electricity at the boy who dodged.

 **I remember Spider-Man telling me about this one, something about a telephone pole.**

Spider-Boy bounced off the pavement then onto a street lamp. Electro tried to zap him but he flung over to the top of the dinner "What no jokes didn't your old man teach you anything?" Electro barked at Spider-Boy who shot a we right at Electro who easily dodged "Ha missed." Electro cackled as Spider-Boy still held onto his web and when Electro noticed this his face fell "Wait... You weren't aiming for me, were you?" Spider-Boy yanked on the web saying "No." From behind electro one came a webbed up trashcan smashing right into Electros back knocking him to the ground.

That was easy, I remember Spider-Man telling me this one extremely danger-

Spider-Boy leapt off the diner and approached the fallen Electro, walking around him a bit, suddenly his Spider-Sense exploded as Electro lunged forward "Got you!" He snapped his eyes crackling with electricity before he blasted Spider-Boy at point blank range with electricity sending him across the street into one of the cop cars. On his feet Electro was snickering as he walked up to the stunned Spider-Boy "Always want to zap a spider-UCK!" before Electro could finish his taunt a orange webbed glove grabbed his black turtleneck covered throat as Spider-Boy stood up his free hand clinched in a fist so tight his knuckles popped.

ELSEWHERE

NEW YORK COFFE SHOP

 _For the past few days Spider-Man and Spider-Boy have been a lot easier than I thought. Even though Adrian is distant ; I couldn't blame him. I wish I knew He was adjusting good, maybe I'm over worrying but I knew the toughest part would be this._

Peter Parker sat inside one of New Yorks Star Bucks it's basic style was easy to forget but sitting in front of him in a blue jacket, bland shirt and designer jeans and heals was a red headed Mary Jane Watson "So... That's it?" She asked him, Peter had on a dark brown jacket and jeans with a button up shirt underneath "Yeah, that's it." He said back to her. A TV was behind Mary Jane and the door behind Peter as the sat close to the glass window/wall of the coffee shop filled with hipsters and usual people who just want coffee.

 _Telling MJ was harder than I thought. We use to be married, she's one of the only people who knows I'm Spider-Man. And for me not to tell her about Adrian seemed like a dumb thing to do Parker. But I didn't even know about him_

MJ sat there stiffened in her seat "Where is he now?" She asked "I've been letting him go around New York on his own for the past couple days, let him get use to the city." Peter replied "Does Carly know?" She asked the man.

Peter sighed "For now it's just Spider-Boy and Spider-Man, she thinks it's cool that Spider-Man has a son."

"Cool Peter?" Mary Jane asked him nearly spilling her coffee "Tiger I... I don't know what to say to this... I mean your, your a dad, and you haven't even told Aunt May?" She asked him Peter slouched in his chair "I'm trying to do this right MJ, if I say I have a son the same time Spider-Man does what's that going to look like?" He asked her "Besides like I told you, he doesn't know the world like we do, he grew up fighting for his life all he knew was violence, and pain." He said bowing his head even lower "I'm not uncle Ben but I can try to be like him I can try to be-" Peter stopped and looked in MJs direction "Be what Peter?"

"Hello earth to Tiger?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face but she saw his eyes weren't looking at her but last her at the TV behind her head. She nearly gapped when she saw the headline 'Spider-Boy taking Crime head on' the news woman spoke loudly from the TVs volume "New Yorks most recent Superhero Spider-Boy a the side kick of Spider-Man and possible blood relative, is currently in a fight with famous New York Supervillan Electro-." Mary Jane looked back to Parker "Peter-?" But as soon as she looked back he was gone?

Back across the city Spider-Boy dodged another blast of electricity from Electro "Are you insane?" Electro snapped feeling his neck "You could have snapped my neck." He shouted at Spider-Boy who had landed across from him crouched low to the ground like an animal before pouncing. Electro let out a howl shooting electricity right at Spider-Boy he hit him square at the chest sending him back. Spider-Boy landed on his hands and feet and stood back up growling he got up and ran at Electro "Dammit just die already!" Electro barked at him unleashing a wave of electricity it connected with Spider-Boy when he was only five feet away. This time he didn't go down but he did stop; still standing Spider-Boy took a step, then another then another as he got closer and closer to Electro. Who was still feeding his attack against Spider-Boy "What the, not eve your old man can take this much-What the hell are you?" Electro coughed out dropping his arm he fell to his knees drained of energy and Spider-Boy standing over him the electrical villain at his mercy. Spider-Boy brought back his fist and swung the punch hit Electro so hard he was sent right back into the dinner Electro has wrecked. The man crashed into the counter and in the wall into the back kitchen. Electro gagged out some blood and coughed out some teeth as Spider-Boy leapt out of the hole in the wall he had just made. Electro crawled over to pile of silverware he picked up the closet cutco knife on the floor and stagger to his feet on one of the kitchen tables, yelling Electro spun around trying to cut or stab Spider-Boy but his wrist was caught by the spiders orange glove. He twisted electors gloved wrist making him drop the knife. Electro looked up into the lenses of Spider-Boys mask, he was about to speak but Spider-Boy tightened his grip he through Electro over his shoulder into the other side of the kitchen before shooting out two webs with his hands. They stuck to Electros chest he swung him around the kitchen through he cabinets, plates, and appliances. Electro gagged out more blood as he on the floor again next to a few electrical outlet wired that ha sheen torn from the wall. Electro grabbed the circuits and his body ignited with electrical currents and sparked small bolts of lighting off him, "Alright Spider-Brat you want to play with the big boys?" Spider-Boy stood there and cracked his knuckles "WELL COME ON GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" Electro roared both of them running right at each other fists at the ready.

Outside he diner some of the cops were staring at the dinner noises coming from it that sounded like a warzone. Bolts of lighting shot out of it and so did pieces the kitchen. "Shouldn't we do something?" One of the cops asked the others "Dude you wanna go in there be my guest." While the cops bickered a van pulled up, and of came Randy and Norah, "Alright it's not over yet!" Norah cheered as Randy opened the back and pulled out his camera. "Only you would be happy that a super powered death match wasn't over." Randy said to his girlfriend as a shadow flew overhead "Right on time." Norah said as she saw "Spider-Man swing overhead and let go of the web as he landed right into the destroyed restaurant "Spider-Boy I got her as fast as-... Dear god." Standing in the hole that Electro had been thrown through was Spider-Boy the right side of his jackets sleeve had been torn and so did some of his mask on his head, his left lense on his name was cracked. A cut was torn across his spider logo on his chest/torso, and he had some glass sticking out of his leg as he drug Electro out of the kitchen battered and bloody too with his left arm "Oh hey." Spider-Boy said throwing Electro over to Spider-Mans feet the villain looked worse then Spider-Boy a broken nose bleeding jaw and dislocated arm but he was breathing "Jesus... Adri- I mean Spider-Boy what's wrong with you!" Spider-man snapped hands on his head as he looked down at Electro.

Spider-Boy "I stopped him didn't I?" Spider-Boy asked confused "You could have crippled him what did he do?" Spider-Man asked him "He... He was shouting shooting of lighting from his finger tips-" "Was he hurting anyone?" Spider-Man asked him "No but-" "You can't attack them like a wild animal, that's not how we do this."

Spider-Boy snapped back with "But I stopped him, I was trying to hel-"

"Spider-Man, Spider-Boy!" Norah shouted running into the restaurant through the hole in the wall both of them looked behind to see her with a small camera in her hands recording both of them "So the Bugled readers would like to know Spider-Man what's it like having a Bucky to your Captain America?" Norah asked smiling as she waited for an answer "We'll talk later." Spider-Man said to Spider-Boy who shot a web out and swung away. Spider-Man looked at Electro moaning in a pool of his own broken body he webbed him up as Norah taped him "Uh Spidey?" She asked him "Sorry, not today." He said as he to sines swinging away to and in the opposite direction of Spider-Boy.

SYMKARIAN EMBASSY

"So then he snapped at you?" Spider-Boy sat in the bowls of the embassy he had removed his jacket and shirt were he sat on a bench behind him Silver Sable was stitching up a cut on his back "Something like that." Spider-Boy replied under his mask. As sable cut the stitching "I'm sure he didn't mean it?" Sable said as Spider-Boy looked over his hand at the stitching "I was only trying to do what he does, what's wrong with that?" He asked as she looked over some of his other wounds; a coupe of swelled purple bruises and electrical burns "From all my years of knowing Spider-Man despite having many enemies, he always shows mercy."

Spider-Boy sat there number over as Sable cleaned his wounds "Why?" He asked "Why not kill them and be done with it?" He asked her "Believe me I've asked the same question Spider-Boy, but your father he has... A greater reason then mine." she said as she moved to another burn "Greater reason, what reason is better than to survive, the man I fought to day was trying to kill me, so I returned in kind." He said holding his hands up confused "But you didn't?" Sable said.

"Only because Spider-Man appeared but even after not killing him, he was still mad at me." The boy asked as Sable walked around the bench and looked at his chest "I don't think it has something with not killing him or killing him, but that you considered it."

Spider-Boy glared at her through his mask before smashing his fist on the bench denting it "It's how I was taught, that... Electro wouldn't show me mercy why should I!" He barked at her Sable wasn't even fazed she only crossed her arms "I can't tell you to do anything Spider-Boy, Your father is only trying to teach what he thinks is right."

ELSEWHERE

In another part of the city, Spider-Man sat crouched on a balcony of a large glaring building, the sun was setting on the city "So you snapped at him?" He was in his stoic crouch he always did either attached to a wall but instead a ledge. He wasn't alone the mutant wolverine stood next to him wearing a white shirt and jeans, with a beer, in his hands. "Something like that." Spider-Man said back to him Wolverine sipped his beer "Well I don't know what to say, first why you thought I had good parenting advice, or why I would want to listen to your problems." The X-man said back to Spider-Man who signed "I just don't know how to talk to him sometimes." Spider-Man said back to Wolverine "Geez Web head I thought you were one of those super genius?" Wolverine said making the webhead look at the clawed man, "He's a teenager, parenting ain't suppose to be easy." Wolverine said leaning on the ledge overlooking the city. Spider-Man groaned "Enough about me, what about you, what's knew with you." Spider-Man asked him Wolverine shrugged.

"The usual, Mutants hated and feared, we're living in Utopia Scotts planning on speaking to the UN soon about deactivating all the Sentinels, doubt that will go down ." Wolverine said finishing his beer.

Spider-Man cocked his head "I can see how that could be a problem." Spider-Man stood up and shot a web out of his hand "Well thanks for the talk Logan." Wolverine glanced at the Spider.

Before he swung off into the city.

Later that night however in another part of the building, as he swung through the concrete jungle he saw he wasn't alone from out of nowhere like he had just materialized Spider-Boy was swinging right next to him. His suit had been patched as he also had been patched by sable, "Hey there." Spider-Man said to him as the swung casually "... Why do you do it?" Spider-Boy asked him "What?"

"I still don't understand why you don't kill them." The son asked his dad who was silent before pointing to a building "Follow me." Spider-Man said landing on a buildings ledge Spider-Boy followed him the landed on the edge of the building both of them crouched over the ledge "Adrian-" "Spider-Boy." Adrian said to his father who glanced at him "Spider-Boy... It's hard to explain I know you lived a hard life, where it as kill or be killed." Spider-Man said as the sun set on the city letting night begin to grow "But here, we can choose, we can choose to be like them or he better." He said to the boy "But if I'm still standing, doesn't that mean I'm better." Spider-Man heard his son say he shook his head "No, Adri-Spider-Boy you can't think like that not anymore, one life isn't worth more than another, what I do." He reached for his sons shoulder "What we do, we save and help everyone." "Why? You've told me before but why?" Spider-Man-Boy said standing up holding his arms out pointing to a billboard across from them where it was a picture of Mayor Jameson with an anti spider slogan that read 'Squash this Bug' "You owe them nothing, nothing at all we could do anything with our powers, why should we waste ours defending people who can't defend themselves." He asked Spider-Man stood up "Because we can, always remember with great power comes great responsibility, we-" he was cut short by a loud police siren screaming down below. Streaming down the street at full speed both spiders looked at the cop car. Spider-Man looked back at his son "..." Neither of them spoke Spider-Man swung off and Spider-ahoy hesitantly followed. Spider-Man and son followed the cop car to a large warehouse in downtown New York, "Where a few cop cars were parked outside both of them landed near it before walking up. The NYCPD looked over at them as they approached "What's happening?" Spider-Man asked "Not sure Spider-Man we got a call about some superpowered battle royal." He said looking at the warehouse suddenly bursting out of the warehouse roof was She-Hulk and Griffin, "Griffin? I thought we got him today?" Spider-Man said seeing him as all the cops pointed there guns but didn't fire "Looks like he broke out." The lead cop said "Don't they always." Spider-Man joked he shot a web up to the top of the warehouse and Spider-Boy followed.

The two Spiders-Landed on top of the warehouse and saw that She-Hulk was grappling with Griffin once more "Jen looks like your getting sloppy." Spider-Man quipped out at her as Griffin slammed his clawed fist into her face "I'm a lawyer Spider-Man this hero stuff is-Hnnnn a hobby." She moaned feeling her jaw from Griffins attack, the winged lion man flapped its giant wings hovering in the air, "Never going to cage me again." Spider-Man shot a web right at Griffins face

"Just keep saying that Griiffy." But Griiffy blocked it with his left arm "Ha not working again." He growled swinging his arm around Spider-Man still attached swinging him around like a rag doll before the web snapped and Spider-Man flew off into the distance. Griffin turned his fanged teeth to She-Hulk and Spider-Boy "Alright whose next." He cackled as She-Hulk and Spider-Boy stood at the ready "Alright Kid if we- HEY!?" Spider-Boy lunged at the beast man. Griffin spun around trying too whip him with his tail, Spider-Boy caught the tail and was swung around but his grip was so tight he didn't let go, behind Griffin he leapt off the tail and webbed the back of Griffins back then pulled. As he fell he brought Griffin down close to him. He dodged the falling creature of crime before delivering a punch right into Griffins face in mid air as they fell to the ground. The spider landed on his hands and feet like a cat would while Griffin crashed into a dumpster. She-Hulk landed next to Spider-Boy "Want to tell me before you run off without a plan." Spider-Boy glanced at the She-Hulk before turning his attention back in Griffin. The beast man roared on his hind legs his white fur snout busted by Spider-Boys attack, without hesitating Spider-Boy rushed Griffin again leapt into the air and swung his foot into the monsters jaw, landing before the villain could fall he grabbed Griffins arm over his shoulder and literally through the winged lion man across the alleyway nearly thirty feet. "Oh forget it." She-Hulk said as Spider-Boy shot a web over Griffin and zipped at him continuing his attack. While he did that Spider-Man landed in the alley next to She-Hulk "Wow so that's what New Jersey looked like." He said jokingly to her "Haha Spidey now spill what's the stick with the kid." She-Hulk asked arms crossed gesturing to the orange and grey bug who was pinned to the ground by Griffin but he countered by webbing his eyes and slipping out of his grip "What are you talking about, didn't you hear Spider-Man and the Spider-Boy-Wonder it's great." He said holding a hand up to show is sincerity.

She-Hulk wasn't convinced "I know you Spider you can't keep a secret to save your life so how can you have kept a kid like that from us for what how old is he fifteen, sixteen years old?" She asked him Spider-Boy cocked his head "What aren't I entitled to a private life?" He asked glancing over to Spider-Boy who now has Griffin in a choke hold pinning his wings down as he drove his fist into the beast mans face again and again. She-Hulk shook her head unconvinced "Spill, clone, random teenager alien-" "He's my son Jen." He said to her She-Hulk cocked her green looking at Spider-Boy who had leapt off the Griffin and was dodging blows before he slid under the mans legs leapt up over him and grabbed the back of the Griffins head and slammed them both into the concrete ground with a loud thud taking Griffin out. "Don't suppose you can prove that?" She asked smirking her words dripping with sarcasm as Spider-Boy landed on top of Griffin he wrapped both his legs around the animas head and started to pound, he bashed in the monsters face as it fell, loosening his legs he continued to pummel him into ground. Spider-Man noticed this, he glanced at She-Hulk before he shot a web out and grabbed Spider-Boy off him, "What are you doing I was winning!" Spider-Boy snapped at him "You call that winning he-" "He's getting up." She-Hulk said as the Griffin rose to his legs and wobbled there for a few seconds before falling face forward into the ground.

 _Okay, banged up, but not dead._

Spider-Boy looked right at Spider-Man who had his arms crossed and lifted his left thumb "Good job." He said. She-Hulk yawned "Alright we done here?" She asked "Yeah how did Griffy break out anyway?" Spider-Man asked webbing him up "How should I know he attacked me on my lunch break swearing revenge." She-Hulk groaned "He shouldn't break out again I broke both his wings and dislocated his left arm and his right leg." Spider-Boy said under his mask earning him a look from Spider-Man and a confused glare from She-Hulk "Uh... Nice intensity?" She-Hulk said as the cops came up behind them to take Griffin away.

Suddenly both Spider-Man and She-Hulks ears started to beep both of them put there fingers to there ears, Spider-Boy confused reached to his ear but felt nothing so he put his hand down "This is a orange level threat to all Avengers, Molemans invading New York with mutated mole creatures from below in Central Park, if your available to assist assemble here now, Captain America out!" She-Hulk and Spider-Man looked at one another, "I hate Monday's." She-Hulk said "What you say Spider-Boy want to go fight an entire subterranean invasion?" Spider-Man asked the boy "Uh... Sure."

CENTRAL PARK

Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man, Wolverine, and Spider-Woman were in the heart of Central Park at night. Not to mention a giant tapping home right in for t of them and spewing out it in droves were giant mud brown creatures with razor sharp teeth and fangs and glowing green eyes about twice as tall as a man, and behind them on top a pile of dirt and stone was a short plump man beak for a nose wearing a green jumpsuit and a blue cape and goggles "Wolverine can't you get the X-Men here?" Captain America shouted "Been trying to they won't be here for another hour!" Wolverine shouted slicing one of the creature arms off it didn't even scream or shout in pain it just kept coming. "Thor call down som thunder, Iron Man see if you can reach Mole Man." Captain America ordered "As thy commands Captain" Thor said swinging his hammer, Iron Man soared right at mile man without a second thought but was swatted away by one of the mole mans minions. "Surrender Avengers, my mud men feel no pain, the are invincible." Mole Man shouted at them smiling with his fanged teeth "There's to many!" Spider-Woman said zapping one with one of her energy blasts.

Far off over one of the buildings swinging into the parks both Spiders swung in to the park. "Hey Cap what can we do?" Spider-Man said swinging up with Spider-Boy, "Spider-Man Spider-Boy take the left flank right now we're waiting on reinforcements." Captain America barked slapping his shield into a mud man but it just splattered before returning to a monstrous rocky mud form. Iron man appears next to them burning the mud men away "These things just keep rebuilding with the ground every time we knock the down." Iron man pointed out Spider-Man had already slammed his fist into one of them but the mud had grabbed his fist in its face and held him there, only for Thor to blow the mud apart and splatter on to Spider-Man "Awe man these stains take forever to get out." He said as Spider-Boy dodged one of the mud men's attack, "Ah Spider-Man you think that'll stop me!" Mole man shouted as more mud men poured from the hole in the ground. "KILL THEM MY MINIONS!" Mole man roared "Mole Mans controlling them, we need to take him out." Black Widow said weaving in and out of the mud men "We can't get near red, every time we get close the ground around mud men shoots up with his mud men." Wolverine said "You'd have to be able to sense when to-" all heads turned to Spider-Man and Spider-Boy who were backed to back.

Captain America blocked one of the mud men with his shield "Alright then, Spiders both of you get Mole Man, NOW!" He shouted "On it Captain come on Spider-Boy." Spider-Man said as the swung off a tree branch into the air "Remember how I said to hold back and not kill." Spider-Man said to his son a safe distance from the avengers from hearing, "Yes." Spider-Boy replied "These things can't die so... You know, let her rip." He said Spider-Boy hesitated to answer as the fell down into the middle of the mud men "Good." They landed in the on the grass inbetween the small army of mud men and ran toward their leader. The ground shot up at them and they both dodged, then from the left and right. Using their webs the zipped out of the way, Spider-Man webbed up a mud mans rocky arm before swinging off it, Spider-Boy leapt over one as they got closer to Mole Man. They landed on top of he mound were the mud shot up in geysers of dirt and grass with fangs and teeth, both of them with there spider-sense dodged easily. Spider-Man shot a web out to Spider-Boy who caught it and yanked him out of danger. Before rolling over on one another's back to kick one of the mud men away. "Don't let them touch me my subjects protect your king." Mole Man shouted frantically as the Spiders got closer, "Spider-Man hurry the all the Mole Mans forces are heading your way." He barked at him through his ear piece, "We almost got hi-" Spider-Man was cut off by a mud man surrounding him they all leapt in over him.

 _No way out-_

Spider-Boy watched as the mud men dog pile onto Spider-Man, he was up to his waist in mud men "Yes yes kill Spider-Man!" Mole Man shouted, Spider-Boy looked at his dad then at mole mans then at Spider-Man "Spider-Boy don't worry about me-GAH!" The mud dragged Spider-Man down below into the mud his red glove the last thing seen, "Everyone Spider-Mans down get to him now!" Captain America shouted but they were to far away to do any good.

 **NO!**

Spider-Boy looked at Mole Man for a second "Yes now Avengers surrender or your Spider-Man-" Suddenly Mole Mans was covered in the shadow of Spider-Boy "-dies?" Spider-Boy grabbed Mole Man slamming him down landing over him he pinned Mole Man shot a web out around the small villains throat wrapping it around "Call them off." Spider-Man said pulling on his web so he had good grip on the Mole Man "Or what?" Mole Man asked out Spider-Boy tightened his grip "OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" Spider-Boy roared choking the Mole Man so tight his face started to turn red, then purple "If I die so- ack ack does Spider-Man-" Spider-Boy tightening his hold even more the mud men roared at the spider as he tightened his grip, making them all halt.

The creatures all looked at him and at the mole man "Last chance." Mole Man tried to tear the webs away to no avail, "-ACK A-all right." He tagged out and Spider-Man loosened his grill. Mole man held his hand up to stop "Withdraw-ACK" he gagged out the mud man slowly slipped back into the giant hole leaving the avengers and coming off Spider-Man who gasped in mouthfuls of air. Spider-Boy looked down at the hole and saw it was so deep it was pitch black. "Now... Let me go." Mole Man demanded "Alright." Spider-Boy said grabbing him holding him over his head he chucked the man into the whole letting him scream as he fell down in the whole. The mud men screamed as they leapt out to grab him and slowly fall back into the darkness below.

"Did we just win?" Iron Man asked confused looking at the now battle free park. Spider-Boy walked goer to Spider-Man and helped him up "Ah... I don't think some of this brown stuff is mud." He said flicking off some mud. "Where's mole man?" He asked the boy Spider-Boy looked at the pit making Spider-Man look down then at him "I didn't do anything... Just threatened to tear his head off if he didn't stop." Spider-man sighed patting the boy on the shoulder "That's all I can ask." He said chuckling as he wiggled some mud out of his suit. "Good work kid." Iron man landed next to the Spiders followed by the rest of he Avengers, "Geez Spider was that a mud man or a shi-". "Haha Logan." Spider-Man said to the mutant with heightened senses "Well done indeed Spider-Boy thy day is ours once more." Thor proclaimed in his thigh Norse god accent "All in all quick thinking on pretending to threaten Mole Mans life." Spider-Woman said next to the Captain, and Black Widow.

Spider-Boy glanced at her "I wasn't jok-hmmmph?" Spider-Man had slapped his mud covered hand over Spider-Boys mouth, "Well we better get going, Spider-Sense and all." Spider-Man said looking at his son "Come on Spider-Boy." Spider-Man shot a web up and the swung off his son following him from behind. The sun had been replaced with the night sky and the lights of the city made the sky have a distinct color to it as it lit up everything around it, including the two spiders.

"What... was that for?" Spider-Boy asked him "Sorry it's just... The others don't know about your past?" Spider-Man said swinging through the night sky, "I don't care if they know?" He replied as they clung themselves over to a building than to another. After that they swung to the top of a large skyscraper and stuck there on the concrete walls. "I do though." Spider-Man said even though he wore the mask Adrian's face went blank "Are you... Are you ashamed of me?" He asked Spider-Man who shook his head "Of course not your my son, I'm more ashamed I let it happen." Spider-Man answered him, "You don't have to apologize." Spider-Boy said back to him as they both sat against the wall sticking to it with there feet and leaning on there knees "I do, your my son, and your life taught you that killing is okay." Spider-Boy looked at his father then dropped his head "Ah forget it, it's been a long day stopping muggers, battling supervillains, stoping an invasion by mud people." Spider-Man said back to him "Hungry?" Spider-Man asked the boy "Actually... I am." He replied, "Alright come on I know a great sandwhich place, race you?" Spider-Man said shooting a web out "But I don't know where it is?" Spider-Boy asked him "That's why I'll win."

ELSEHWERE

Norah and Randy where driving down the city streets in their news van, "Dammit, turn around Randy, Spider-Man and Spider-Boy aren't there anymore." Norah said looking at her phone, Randy glanced at the girl before switching lanes "What? You don't want to go talk to the Avengers?" He asked her she shook her head "I want the Spiders." She hissed pouting at her bad luck. As they turned around the past down a dinner where in the window two people a man and a boy, wearing masks pulled up off their masks and were eating some some sandwiches. "I swear I'm going to get that story if it kills me" Norah said as they drove past them without a second thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Spider Slayer

This Chapter takes place during the _**Matters of Life and Death**_ arc with a different outcome mostly from Spider-Boys POV.

SYMKARIA EMBASSY,

Silver Sable walked through her Embassy into one of the cut off wings she wore her usual tactical gear headband included as the silver haired women knocked on the door to one of the rooms "Adrian are you in there?" She asked there was no response "Spider-Boy? I'm coming in." she walked into the room; to see the same room Spider-Boy had been staying it. The bed still hadn't been touched, as for the table there were dirty silverware and a plate with an empty cup from a meal already eaten, the TV that was still webbed to the ceiling was playing through various commercials. There was a constant creaking sound coming from the ceiling. And also some dripping Sable looked up to see on the sealing Spider-Boy wearing only his mask and his suits pants. He was doing push ups off the ceiling and was covering in beers of sweat. "What are you doing Spider-Boy?" She asked him "Your suppose to be resting?" She added, "I am resting." He said doing another push up off the ceiling "Exercising isn't resting you should try to get some sleep." She said as he let go of the ceiling and fell back down "I don't sleep." He replied to her "I know but you should try." She said walking over to the table, where she aw the dirty plate and silverware "I see your still eating." She said glancing back at the sweaty boy "Never had this much food before." He said as she glanced over him her senses getting something new, she took a whiff of the air "Or the use of a proper lavatory." She said he looked at himself and at his sweaty body. "Give me your clothes." She said picking up his jacket, shirt, gloves and boots that were sprawled on the floor. "What why?" He asked her.

"To wash them, they smell." She said Spider-Boy hesitated but he took off his mask then his trousers leaving him only in some compression shorts. He handed her the pants before handing her the mask Sable thought she saw him slide his hand into it and pull something out.

"I'll go put these in the wash." She said turning to leave "Uh Spider-Man said to-" "I know how to wash them do you know how many times I've had to wash your fathers suit." She said opening the door.'

"Speaking of which I heard he's at a roller derby if you want to know, but if by some chance you see him you should shower." She said gesturing to a bathroom next to the bed before leaving.

Adrian stood there for a few seconds before moving to the bathroom. He looked at all the toiletries and utensils inside. He looked at a comb then at himself in the window, his hair has only grown so long, it was still very short since it use to be shaved all he had now was a thick short buzz. He put the comb down and approached the nice glass shower and turned it on, before sitting down on the toilet with the seat on as the shower warmed.

 **I've been her for a few weeks now; it's nice to say the least.**

He sat on the toilet before the shower was ready and he got in. He let the hot water fall right into him, as he stood in the shower the steam opening his pores.

 **I'm not really sure if I've ever had it this good. I tried sleeping on the bed once but it's to soft. My webs are more comfortable for me anyway.**

After he showered he grabbed one of the two towels in the bathroom and dried himself off, the glanced at the mirror and saw it was foggy throughout the towel over his shoulder he rubbed is hand in the mirror to see him.

 **Silver Sable and my... Spider-Man has a history apparently, she's told me that he and her have what she calls a 'business relationship'.**

Adrian walked out of the bathroom where he saw some clothes on the bed, they were the and clothes Spider-Man and bequeathed him when he was first in New York, the same pant, and hoodie, but also some old sneakers.

 **The thing is, I know that Spider-Man has another life then Spider-Man.**

Adrian glance at the TV where he saw a commercial for roller derby, it was blasting loud music while it showed woman ramming into one another on roller blades, as it gave out where the address was and what building it was in. It read the Hunter College Sportsplex at 68th & Lex. Slipping the clothes on shoes too, he walked toward the window, and opened it and swung out, a minute later Silver Sable walked in and saw the window open "Spider-Man could at least teach him to use the door." She said to herself.

While high above the city, Spider-Boy had swung over the rooftops of the city in his blue hoodie and brown pants. He looked down at the city, all the yellow taxicabs, the giant skyscrapers below, and the bustling sidewalks full of people. After some time of searching he landed on top of the Hunter College Sportsplex, he saw the roof had various skylights on top. He peered down somewhere he saw swimming, pool, basketball court then finally a roller derby rink. With a full match in process, Adrian looked down with his green eyes at the match; he saw the whole court was nothing but women, very, very muscular women. Scanning the crowd almost looking for a man in red and blue, he stopped when he saw a man with brown hair and eyes, with dark greyish blue jacket and black shirt sitting amongst some people. On the mans left he had an elderly couple, and on his right a red head, with a blonde man in a wheelchair and Brunette with short hair eating popcorn.

 _I know I should be enjoying myself, but part of me feels like I should be with Adrian, or at least brought him. I'm here with Aunt May, and Jay her new husband, Mary Jane, Flash, Betty watching my girlfriend Carlie Cooper thrash some Bronx girls._

Peter, sat in his seat at the Roller Derby match being played, he watched his Burnett girlfriend swing around the court on her roller bladed at top speed. Her team wore mostly orange while the other team had on a dark puke green. She rammed into another skater sending them to the floor, he stifled in his seat as he glanced up to see a shadow in the ceilings Windows looking down on him.

 _Had a feeling he'd follow me sooner or later? Part of me wants to introduce him to everyone but what would they say, what would Aunt May think, what would Carlie._

Adrian and Peter locked eyes, Peter looked at his Aunt who was speaking with her husband as then looked at his girlfriend. Peter stood up "Sorry guys got to use the restroom." He said getting up, "Don't take to long Peter." Aunt May said, MJ watched his back as he left for the 'restroom'. A few seconds later, Peter had gone outside and where no one was looking he leapt up onto the Sportsplex wall then got on the ceiling. He saw Adrian leaning on an AC unit hands in his sweatshirts pocket "See Sable finally let you leave the Embassy." He joked as Adrian looked over at him under his hood, "I'm use to being kept in." Peter froze realizing his mistake.

 _Crap forgot he was imprisoned._

The two stood there in silence that had been plaguing there conversations for a while, "Is that your family?" Adrian asked him. Peter walked over to him and saw him looking down at the others. "The older woman is the one who raised me, my aunt, the man next to her isn't my uncle." He said to him "The others?" He asked "My ex and some friends." He said to his son, Adrian looked down at Mary Jane, "What does, ex mean?" He asked him, Peter looked surprised at the boy asking him "Oh well uh... We use to be together, well she was my wife but we had to break it off because well... It's a long story." He sighed as he started to ramble about it all.

"..." Adrian said nothing to him looking at his dad, "Well... I better get back to the others before they get suspicious." Peter said heading back down below. Adrian watched him before he waited to see Peter rejoin his group, he watched him smile and laugh before turning to leave. Peter saw Adrian turn away from the window, and leave his face fell seeing the boy go.

 _Well that was bad, what am I suppose to do, dammit I can't ask Aunt May for help, she might get suspicious what would Uncle Ben do wait that's it._

THE NEXT DAY

Adrian sat in his web like hammock watching the TV, he held the remote and changed the channels, from a cartoon, from a sports event, to a drama, etc. his face didn't change until he sensed something the window to his room shot open. "Up and ate!" A fully clad Spider-Man swung into the room, Adrian looked at him as Spider-Man turned to see Adrian in the web "Oh already up." He said Adrian looked at him and said "I told you I don't-" "I know, I know- get dressed." Spider-Man said walking over to the bed where Spider-Man picked up the Spider-Boy clothes. He tossed them to Adrian who caught them before he started to get dressed. "Where are we going?" He asked him, Spider-Man crossed his arms, "Breakfast!" Spider-Boy slipped on his mask, "What?" He asked, "Come on I know a great place." Spider-Man said re-opening the window he had just come in from, he shot a web before swinging out and Spider-Boy followed him.

"So I've been thinking." Spider-Man said to him as they swung like monkeys through the concrete jungle, "On what?" Spider-Man-Boy asked "Well Besides being the Spectacular, Amazing and awe inspiring Spider-Man I've actually got a sweet job as a scientist thought you'd be interested in seeing what I do?"

Spider-Boy was hesitant, "Sure." He replied somewhat upbeat, "Great now I've noticed you use your natural webbing." Spider-Man said to his son as they kept swinging till Spider-Man landed on the top of one of the building and his son followed. "What else would I use?" He asked Spider-Man held up his finger "Glad you asked." Spider-Man reached behind his back and under his shirt to pull out two cuffs, they had multiple tiny little compartments on them with a small extension that would fit in the palm easily pressed. "There called web shooters, I used then a lot when I couldn't make my own webbing, I still do since I'm so use to them."

"I like my own webs just fine." Spider-Boy said looking at them then back at Spider-Man, "... But thank you." He said back to Spider-Man who smiled under his mask. Spider-Boy looked at them he pulled back his sleeves and took of his gloves before putting them on underneath his suit. "Now what?" He asked.

"Press the switch under your gloves?" Spider-Man said. Adrian did so and a web shot out and stuck to the nearest thing "Once it connects a small blade cuts the web off so you don't waists any and believe me you don't want to waste web fluid." Spider-Man said as Spider-Boy let go of the web "Do I have to use them?" He asked Spider-Man shrugged "I don't use them as much as I use to ever since I got my natural webbing think of them as a last resort." Spider-Man said before walking to the edge of the building and shooting a web out.

"Now let's go get some donuts." Spider-Man said leaping off the building Spider-Boy hesitated looking at his web shooters to make sure he wouldn't mess up, before he leapt off and followed his father.

Eventually they landed next to a donut stand with a small group of New Yorkers in front. The donut stand was roughly the size of a small shack with a sign that read Dan's Donuts in big purple letters. When both spiders approached most of the New Yorkers didn't pay any attention to Spider-Man it being common to see superheroes. What they did look at was Spider-Boy. "Hey Dan." Spider-Man said walking to the donut shops counter to see a man in an apron standing at it "Spidey heard about you and the new kid congrats." The man called Dan said, "Thanks, can we get a dozen mixed?" Dan nodded "Sure thing." Dan said turning to go back into the stand. When he did Spider-Man looked at Spider-Boy who was scanning the crowd "What are those things they're all holding?" Spider-Boy asked as he saw all the people around them had small flat rectangular devices. "Just taking pictures of us." Spider-Man said "No some of them are pointing them away." Spider-Boy said gesturing to a few. "No that's just a selife, God I hate the Selife." Spider-Man said to as Dan returned with a paper box of donuts "Here you go on the house after you saved my stand from that sand guy." Dan said handing the food to Spider-Man who took it under his arm. When he turned back to the boy he saw Spider-Boy seemed uneasy with all the photos being taken of him "Let's eat somewhere private." Spider-Man said "Uh... Okay." Spider-Boy replied they swung off back into the skyline "Awe man I missed the selife." One person cried, "Don't sweat it kid." Dan said, "Spidey isn't the last superhero you'll see."

Both Spiders landed on top of a different building and started to chow down on the donuts "You want glazed or sprinkled?" Spider-Boy heard his dad say as he opened the box "What?" He asked him "Glazed it is." He said as he handed Spider-Boy a glazed donut Spider-man lifted up his mask and started to bite into his own donut. The younger one did the same lifting his mask he took a bite and cocked his head "This is just bread covered in frosting." He said with a mouthful of it "Yeah isn't it good." Spidey said as they sat there.

"What are we doing?" He asked his father "What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked Spider-Boy, Adrian tossed the donut over his shoulder he had only taken one bite out of it "Why are we just sitting here?" He asked him Spider-Man shrugged "I just like being around you." Spider-man said to the boy who looked down at his donuts.

"Oh..." Spider-Boy replied as he dug into his donut. As they ate their breakfast three police cars zoomed down below sirens blasting. Spider-Man pulled his mask down swallowing his last bite as he closed the donuts. "They're playing our song." He said standing up as he webbed up the donuts sealing then too "We'll comeback for them later, you up for a fight?" He asked Spider-boy smiled as he pulled his mask down "Always." He said as they both leapt off the building. As they followed the police cars Spider-Boy couldn't help but look at the cop cars "Remember three cars means it's a more serious crime, two crime like robbery or something and one car is usually a simple disturbance." As Spider-Man spoke two more cop cars pulled up behind him "What about five?" The boy asked Spider-Man, "Supervillan." They swung around a block and as they did they saw some one soar out on a glider. "No." Spider-Man gasped seeing the glider, a gasp his son noticed, before he could ask both felt their spider-sense shoot up at something heading their way both of them dodged as two boomerangs flew past them as they dodged.

"Boomerangs?" Spider-Boy asked seeing them "Oh... That's a relief." Spider-man said as they saw who through them ridding on a V shaped glider was a man with white boots a black suit with white gloves and belt, he had a white mask too with a red v shaped visor covered in white boomerangs. "Heard there was another bug to squash in town." The villain said to Spider-Man and Spider-Boy "Boomerang, what a surprise." Spider-Man said as the two boomerangs he had thrown at them came back into his hands "So Spider you getting old this why you sent a boy to do a mans job?" Boomerang asked spinning his boomerangs chuckling to himself.

 _Okay... just this once I'm going to be bad father._

Spider-Man squinted his eyes before saying "Spider-Boy." He said quietly glancing at the boy "He's all yours." Spider-Boy looked up and couldn't help but smile under his mask as he slowly curled his hands into fist popping the joints.

LATER, ANDRU AIR FORCE BASE

 **I only broke a few bones on the man called Boomerang. Besides the donuts that were just bread with frosting, we didn't speak much after that. He continued to ask me about Silver Sable, if I liked living in the embassy, then I asked Spider-Man about his job.**

Adrian, sat in a car seat of a blue car, he was in the passenger side seat. He wore a dark red sweatshirt hoodie with jeans. He was looking over a large strip of concrete with a giant rocket in the distance the main rocket was orange with a shuttle on the back. A large compound was on the other side of all the concrete. He could see the rocket was attached to something to hold it in place before lift off. As well as a few people could be seen amongst cars and limos. Adrian could also see the amount of security, men and woman armed with military grad weapons all wearing Kevlar and helmets in green. The sight of them made Adrian tense.

 **His job was... Hard to understand, he makes things machines and technologies. I asked him if he made the rocket and he said no but he helped. He seems more interested in my asking questions then-**

Adrian grabbed both sides of his head as his spider-sense exploded inside his head. He bent over in his chair as he sat up looking right at the air force base.

 **Ah... danger, he Air Force base... Worse then before**

He looked behind him to see a small bag inside he could see the sleeve of his jacket sticking out. Half a second later Adrian burst out of the car in full Spider-Boy garb. Moving toward the Air Force bases main compound he leapt up into the air and shot a web out of his hand right at the building and pulled himself toward it landing on the concrete wall he started to climb.

 **Need to find a way inside.**

He continued to climb till he came onto a vent he looked at for a second them grabbed the vent and tore it right off the wall and slid inside. He started to climb through the vents easily moving through them. Every so often he came on an exhaust vent below and looked down to see empty halls, a janitor, or scientists walking around. He moved to one over a bathroom stall.

 _It's always a bathroom or a closet never someplace nice I have to change into, I just hope my excuse was good enough t get out of there. I wonder if Adrian sensed it too, whatever it is it's coming fast._

Peter Parker was stripping out of his clothes, and underneath was is red and blue spider suit in the middle of a bathrooms stall in the men's room. He already had his suits top on and was slipping out of his civilian clothes, as he got ready to put his mask on. When suddenly a vent fell from the ceiling he looked up to see Spider-Boy "I felt something?" He said to Peter as he slid his mask on becoming Spider-Man "Good, and bonus points for using a vent." He said giving the boy a thumbs up as he webbed up his civilian clothes into a web sack "Make some room." He said as he jumped onto the ceiling and climbed into the vent he set his web sack of clothes on the wall where they stuck. "What are you doing?" Spider-Boy asked him "When your changing into Spider mode always hide your clothes somewhere nobody will check, trust me I lost a lot of good pants just leaving them around." He said back to his son who raised a brow "I just left mine in the car we came in." He said to the senior Spider.

"That works too, now let's go?" He said as they started to climb through the vent. "The... Spider-Sense, have you always had it?" He asked Spider-man as they crawled through the vent, "Uh what, no I only got it when I was about your age?". Adrian seemed to take notice of that, "What do you mean?".

 _He's right besides just bits and pieces I haven't really told Adrian about myself at all, not about Uncle Ben, he only saw Aunty May, sure I bet Sable has told him a few things but, does my own son really know me?_

Spider-mans train of thought was knocked of course by a large alarm blaring, he looked back at Spider-Boy who looked at him "Come on lets get outside" Spider-man commanded rushing down the vents. Suddenly a loud intercom came on "Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting." Spider-Man and Spider-boy where reaching the nearest vent to the outside "oh no" Spider-Man hissed to himself as the intercom went on "It seems todays flight will go on as planned. But with one minor exception…" Spider-Man punched the vents window clean off as the two of them climbed out, "Who is this?" Adrian asked.

"Alistair Smythe, aka the Spider-Slayer old villain, uses a thing called genetic splicing to turn him into spider cyborg" Spider-Man explained as Spider-boy and him climbed out onto a wall, "Like us?" Spider-Man shot a web out, "No worse".

They swung off around the building as the Spider-Slayer continued "The good Colonel will be taking a one-way trip as the booster rockets have been rigged to explode." Spider-Boy followed Spider-Man around the building toward the direction of the landing pad "And you Mayor Jameson will have a front row seat. As your son burns brightly in the midday sky" the Slayer boasted as they swung.

"Jameson?" Spider-Boy asked, "Wait that's the name of the man on the TV who's always speaking bad about you?" Spider-Man let out a sigh "The same, you know I shouldn't be jealous but I hate it when my enemy's cheat on me." Spider-Man said as both of them landed on the other side of the building sticking to it with there hands and feet, Spider-Boy looked at his father next to him oddly under the mask "It was a joke." Spider-Man said looking down on the landing pad where a group of armed soldiers, men in suits and a few others were standing. "Come on if J. J. is down there Smythe will do something so-" "What's that?" Spider-Boy said pointing off in the direction of the sun where something. Many something's where heading there way, followed by the sounds of a loud buzzing sound. It was so loud it started to deafen the Spider-Slayers intercom speech.

The next thing the two spider men heard was the rattling of gun fire from the soldiers around Jameson and his entourage. "Remember how I said genetic slicing" Spider-man said as the buzzing got closer "Yeah?" Spider-boy replied. Descending like a swarm of locusts where dozens of dozens of humanoid like creatures all orange with bug wings and antennas with big purple big eyes they all head orange exoskeletons with four fingers on each hand and four cawed feet. One of them appeared to be green with bug like exoskeleton all over her body with two sets of wings like a wasp and razor sharp hands and feet, with two glowing eyes and glowing dots over her whole body.

"Alright lets go." Spider-Man said swinging into action, Spider-Boy close behind "If it looks like a giant bug monster hit it." Spider-man aid as they swung, and heard Smythes speech more clearly now "A plague of my own design, for the purpose of slaying Jonah's first born, and his loving father."

The second the Spider-Slayer finished Spider-Man tackled the lead green bug woman "Thanks a lot Smythe!" Spider-Man said as he smacked her across the back with his leg "Look at you. Slaying sons, slaying fathers, and her I thought we had something special." Spider-man said as Smythe started to speak again "Spider-man? How predictable." He barked as Spider-Boy grabbed two of the locust men with two lines of web "be warned I have taken adequate precautions".

Spider-Man then chuckled out "Good thing it's a father son day, or else I would have brought mine for no reason." As he spoke Spider-Boy slammed into the pavement with the two locust men, he leapt up off them and locked his white mask eyes with the orange eyes Fly-Girl "Face me." Spider-Boy growled leaping toward her like a wolf spider on a fly "Bring it on kid." She barked back. Suddenly the whole landing pad was a battlefield the soldiers and the Mayors bodyguards battling against the locust men, Spider-Man taking on three at once while Adrian grappled with the Fly-Girl. "Aww, how sweet. For a moment I thought you where out of the spider-slaying game altogether" Spider-man said as he kicked a locust in the face. Adrian drove his fist into the Fly-Girls exoskeleton antenna covered head as he said "Should you really be talking to him during a fight?" Spider-Man shot a web at two locusts cocooning them together "It's banter, we have to banter its part of the job."

Amongst all the chaos of fight, Jay Jonah Jameson somehow ran through the unscathed to Spider-man "You web-headed half-wit!" he barked grabbing hold of Spider-Man "What do you think your doing?" he roared. The Fly-Girl Spider-Boy was fighting took notice and turned her attention to an old man in a suit running with a woman wearing a long grey coat, jeans with a scarlet turtleneck "This way Mr. Jameson, hurry!" the woman yelled at him, as the Fly-Girl flew straight a them "Glory wait for Junior." The man barked as the locust women reached forward with here razor sharp claws ready to slice the old man to ribbons if not for Spider-Boy landing right on top of her wrapping his right arm around her neck and pressing her head down with the other "Get off me!" she shouted as Spider-boy spun he around and through her like a wrestler away from the two civilians.

Back with Spider-Man and Jameson the mayor was shouting right at the wall crawler "Stop that this instant, the air force and my men have got this." He demanded, as Sider-man was about to punch two locust men but was stopped by the mayor "What? You—you're certifiable you know that?" with the two locusts off guard Spider-Boy leapt over the battle and grabbed both of them by the back of the head and slammed the mint into the concrete "When will Lou get it through that thick skull of yours-" Spider-Boy looked up to see Spider-Man casting a shadow over him with the sun behind him shouting "—I'm an Avenger! A car carrying hero, I know what I'm doing," he declared in front of the Mayor.

"No you brain-dead bug! My son is on that thing" Jameson shouted pointing to the rocket that was now starting to take off far behind them "It's taking off, and you are the only one who can stop it!"

"Ad your mayor I'm ordering you to go now!" Jameson screamed as the locusts started to surround Spider-Man, ""But you, jay, and Glory- If I leave you here-.

Maybe they'd make it out, maybe they wouldn't, what do I do, what do I do—

As Spider-Man thought it over he saw Spider-Boy now holding his own with the Locus woman and three other locust men. "Spider-Boy!" he barked looking at the lad who glanced up "State with brush top, don't let Smythes ant collection do anything to him or the others" Spider-Boy watched Spider-man swig off as the rest of the locust men entered the Air Force and the rest of the mayors body guards as the mayor himself was grabbed by some of his body guards the woman named Glory.

 **This is like the pit, two groups fighting for someone else's enjoyment. This Smythe is no different.**

Spider-Boy slammed his fist into one of the locust men's head and it clicked out a screech as he shot a web at two more swinging them around into the others. "Get the mayor in the car now!" Glory barked to the other bodyguards as Jameson and his father where thrown into the nearest car. "Spider-Lad-Boy whatever you call yourself we need to be the mayor out of here!" Glory shouted to Spider-Boy who continued to battle the locusts "Then go." He snapped back as the Locust like don't him ever other third getting thrown off. The Air Force and the mayor's guard jumped into three more cars as they fled the air base. As they sped out the voice of the Spider-Slayer and his locust army followed.

"A thousand plagued on your house J. Jonah Jameson!" Smythe howled his voice echoing through his locust men. "You've already met my army of locust." As the motorcade drove away the locust men swarmed around them like the he buys they where. Those not driving in the motorcade where shooting their guns at them to no avail some even got dragged out. "And I promise you blood and fire shall flow on a biblical scale." The Spider-Slayer declared as his locusts started to tear apart Jameson's car and try to get inside. Far from the motorcade inside the Air Force base. Smythe stood in his full cybernetic body it was dark metal skin that covered his whole body except for the part over his mouth his helmeted head had two large eyes with pincers on both sides with about four horny appendages sticking out of his head and a spider over his chest with blades on arms and feet that only had two toes.

 **I've seen this before, this Spider-Slayer he's confident.**

Behind him stood four of his locust men as they watched a video of the locusts swarming the mayor, "For all you have done to the Smythe family, my family, and to every me member of the slayer swarm." Smythe barked at the screen his voice being heard from miles away "Everyone you ever loved—anyone foolish enough to call you 'friend', will find my wrath raining down upon them."

 **I can see why he's angry, this Jameson man continuously talks bad about Spider-Man.**

"There is no point in calling for help, or warning the soon-to-be-dead" The Spider-Slayer rant seemed like it would never end "I've jammed all the transmissions coming in or out of your motorcade, so dwell on this in solitude what kind of old testament vengeance would be this?" Back in the motorcade Jameson, and the locust "Without the death of the firstborn" was still besieging his entourage Smythe asked as Jameson sat there frozen with fear "No… John?" he gasped as Jameson heard Smythes voice "And who biter to kill the son of the pharaoh, who sits on the throne, then the first of the unfortunate legion you ruined in your misspent life" as he finished the Fly-Girl flew down from behind and landed on the back of the mayors car where the back window was already shattered. She wrapped her hands around Jameson "Remember me Jameson, Paula Crane!" She clicked into his ear as she held up her razor sharp talon like claws "Paula- Why-" "You fired me after I wrote a few false stories, no other newspaper would hire me after that?" Fly-Girl hissed, as she got ready to rip Jameson's throat right out.

Jameson looked back at her "Why did you do this to yourself?" Jameson asked as she tightened her hold choking off air from his lungs "I don't care what happens to me now, only that you die"

Suddenly Spider-Boy appeared behind them, on the back of the motorcade, Fly-Girl turned around "What?" and before she new what was happening Spider-Boy wrapped both his hands around all four of her wings one in each hand before ripping them right off Fly-Girl's back, she screamed at the top of her mutated lungs as she let go of Jameson to grab on to her back. Spider-Boy grabbed the rest of her and through her off the car. "Do your worse Spider-Boy, the entire Slayer Swarm is infinite, my locust men a product of my own creation grown from test tubes in days." Smythes voice echoed from the drones of locust surrounding the motorcade.

"My locust are creatures of primal instinct, they don't feel fear, or pain from anything" Smyth shouted into everyone's ears from his base.

 **No fear or pain… grown in tubes, there not even human… that's all I need to hear.**

Two of the locusts flew at Spider-Boy who leapt up into the air and kicked one while he through his elbow into the other. He landed on the top of the car and shot webs out at both the drones on the sides of the windows where both Glory and Jameson's father Jonah where about to be dragged out. Tugging on his webs he yanked both them up into the air slamming them into one another where they went limp and fell down to onto the street to be run over by the mayors escort cars still struggling to keep up. Three more swooped down onto the boy the first one tackled him to the roof of the car where he kicked it off dodged the second who drove its claws into the metal getting stuck. Spider-Boy then jumped up and kneed the third right in the bug face before landing right on the one who had gotten tuck.

He dodged two more as the car left the air force base behind out of sight smacking them away like a fly swatter. "Holy?" glory said under the car as they watched Spider-Boy find of the army of swarming but creatures.

As he fought them on the roof one of the locust landed on top of the front of the car blocking the view of the driver behind the wheel. Forcing the car to hit the brakes and come to a halt. Even with his ability to stick on objects Spider-Boy had to grab onto the top of the car so not to fall off. The rest of the motorcade was also forces to stop unless they where to crash. Once again the battle had turned into a brawl in the middle of the nowhere. Spider-Boy looked to see the locust men surrounding the motorcade as the remaining bodyguards got around the mayor's car.

 **Just like in the pit, the other group surrounds us, makes you feel boxed in no way out, but the only way out…**

Spider-Boy leapt of the top of the car and attacked the closet Locust grabbing it by the throat like he often did with enemies he through it right at the next closest one knocking it off one of the cars.

 **Is through!**

Then the battle began on a whole new level "Impressive Spider-Boy no doubt Spider-Man has trained you." Smythe said through his locust men, while Spider-Boy hit one so hard purple goo came out from its skull, "What amazes me is that Spider-Man would leave a child to fight an army." Spider-Slayers voice echoed around him.

 **Let him talk, stay focused.**

He grabbed one locust by its leg with a web from his wrist and slammed it into another and started to use the creature like a morning star or flail to smack other locusts away. In the safety of the mayor's private car the three inside watched the bodyguards and young hero "Jr. look at this that kids fighting them all by him." Jonah's father said to him as one of the locusts flew into the limos window trying to break it open. Spider-Boy shot a web at the back of the creature's head and yanked it back toward him. The locust started to surround Spider-Boy he through his right fist out hitting one, dropped his left elbow behind to slam one in the face. Seemed everywhere he turned another locust was there for him to hit. He kicked, he punched, bashed his head against them even as one wrapped it's arm around from behind another grabbed him from in front as they forced him to the ground.

But as they got ready for the kill, high above in the sky the same rocket that had left the air force base exploded in a fiery ball of flames, Spider-Boy watched the cloud of the explosion the same cloud from the rocket he had watched Spider-Man get zipped away on go kazoo.

 **No….**

"NO!" he shouted pushing down on the ground and him up breaking free of the dog pile of locusts show went flying into the ground or against the cars of the motor cade. He slammed one locust into the ground, kicked another into the air. Webbed up a few before swinging them over his head and back into the ground again back and forth. One that was starting to get up from being thrown off was met with a kick to the face by Spider-Boy as the Locust regrouped around him "HAHAHAHA" Jameson shouted in his car "John did it, my sons the real hero all along." Jameson said triumphantly as the voice of the Spider-Slayer howled in anger "You better hope your son can be in two places at once then." Smythe said as Spider-Boy was being dog pilled on again outside "Because my slayer swarm will be, they are watching your loved ones, your friends and everyone you hold dear."

Back outside, Spider-Boy had been rammed back into the door of the car by the horse of locust men. Some held his legs in there arms while others tried to grab his arms to restrain him as he swung at them, he was about to be overwhelmed suddenly out of nowhere from up above a bluer of red and blue crashed into the pile of locust men. When the dust cleared it was none other then Spider-Man, "Miss me?" he asked as he leapt into action "But. The rocket?" Spider-Boy asked stunned "Had a death match on top with a giant cyborg Scorpion, then the rocket blew up and I was saved by some friends." Spider-Man said as the two joined together in the brawl. "Friends?" Spider-Boy asked as they got back to back, then Spider-Man pointed up.

High above them was the Quinjet, and raining down from it where both the Cages; Power Man and Power Woman, and Iron Fist. "Good to see you again kid." Luke said as he landed next to the Spiders pummeling the nearest locust, "Is he talking to me or you?" Spider-Man asked as the door to the mayors car burst open and Jameson came out "What is this, I want real Avengers, Gods, guys in metal suits, men wearing flags!" Jameson shouted as Spider-Man webbed a locusts face up ""Instead you bring me, mercenaries and a former reporter!" he barked like a mad dog.

"What's wrong with reporters? You use to run a newspaper?" Spider-Man asked him.

"You ever eaten with one?" JJ asked him as he continued, "You need to call your mightier friends and tell them to protect the bugle—and my god, Marla! Smythes threatened to destroy everyone I care about." He yelled at Spider-Man, as his eyes got wide.

 _Marla? Today— she was going to take Aunt May on a Spa Date_

Suddenly Luke Cage joined in as he and Iron Fist got between the mayor and the locust "Flatop may be a punk, but he's got a point."

"Hey?" Jameson spat "If bugs are fanning out across the city, we got to too." He ordered as a locust dodged his right hook "But you're-" Spider-Man started to protest but was stopped by Cage "—Taken care of business here. You go!"

As Spider-Man shot a web up to the quinjet hovering up above he said one last thing to cage "you're a born Leader Mr. Cage" to which Power Man responded "Don't Go spreading it around. Got a rep to maintain" Cage said as Spider-Boy shot web up too and pulled himself up behind Spider-Man "Let me come with you." He pleaded towards Spider-man, "No your right where you need to be, make sure JJ' stays alive-" "But-" "No but's just do it!" he snapped at Spider-Boy who let go of his web and fell back down to the two heroes for hire.

"Glad to have you with us Jr." Cage said as Spider-Boy landed on top of a locust.

He didn't respond to Cages remark he only jumped back into the fray. Back on the avengers jet it was another story, Spider-Man stood in the cockpit with Ben Grimm the Thing and Mockingbird at the helm "Alright Power Woman and Ms. Marvel are on there way to the Bugle, setting a course for the spa that the Mayors wife is at." Mockingbird said as they ship soared straight toward Manhattan at top speed. "Hey webs, you sure it's okay to leave your boy back there?" the Thing asked him, "He's fine, he can do this." Spider-Boy said.

 _What am I saying, the last time I left him alone he nearly killed Electro, don't worry Parker both Luke and Iron Fist are with him, and those two won't let anything happen to him._

Back down below, Spider-Boy and the two heroes for hire kept the locusts at bay the best they could. "Glad to have you with us Jr." Luke Cage said to Spider-Boy as he through a locust off him and kicked one from behind, while Power Man bashed away at the others.

Even with the help of the two heroes for hire, Iron Fist and Cage weren't landing a single hit on the bugs, "Hey Cage you running into the same problem as me?" Iron Fist asked as he tried to chop down but the locust man dodged "Yeah damn bugs… wont stay still." Luke replied as Spider-Boy webbed one up. "Any ideas Jr. You're the only bug man here who isn't trying to kill us."

 **Why didn't he take me with him, I've done everything he's ask, have I done something wrong have I-**

"Jr.?" Cage asked as Spider-Boy wasn't responding, snapping him back to them "Do these things have the same sort of spider tingly thing you got, any advice?" Iron Fist asked him.

 **Wait… the way they move they can anticipate some of my moves… yes they have it too the Spider Sense.**

He dodged one and got back to back with Iron Fist and Cage "Aim for where they will go not where they are." He said back to them, "We don't need to beat them, just give the mayor an opening to get out of here." Iron Fist said as they re-engaged the creatures.

As he said it one of the locusts got behind him, "Iron Fist look out!" Luke Cage shouted at him, but before Iron Fist could react Spider-Boy spun into action and slammed his foot into the creature's head sending him flying. "Nice save jr." Cage said to him while Iron Fist didn't say anything he only starred before returning to the bug battle.

Spider-Boy saw one of the locusts tearing it's way inside the mayor's car smashing the glass window to one of the back doors. He saw it reach in the car but he shout a web out at the car where the Locust dodged and the web landed on the car "You missed." Cage said back to him, "Wasn't aiming for the locust." He leapt up and yanked himself towards the car were he grabbed the locust man and slammed him into the car door. "We need to get flattop out of here!" Cage ordered as he tried to attack one of the bugs but he dodged him.

"Open to suggestions?" Iron Fist said as he actually managed to kick one of the locusts away "We clear a path." Cage barked grabbing one of the cars the mayors bodyguards were no longer using with his super strength and he through it at the largest concentration of the locusts making them scatter.

He grabbed the next closet car and through it at them, "Jr. goes with the Mayor out of here." Cage ordered, Spider-Boy was hesitant to continue to follow orders but he leapt on the back of the car with the shattered window where Glory, JJ, and Jonah's father were in the car "Driver step on it." Glory shouted at the driver. The cars tires screeched against the road as it burnt rubber to escape into the Holland Tunnel.

While in the car, Jameson looked over at his father "Dad one of those things winged you?" Jameson said worried, as they drove the street. Spider-Boy noticed this and crawled through the window partially, "Give me your arm." Spider-Boy said to the old man who held up his bleeding arm. He held out his gloved hand and sprayed a thick layer of webbing down on the wound so thick it absorbed the blood and covered it, "Uh. Thanks didn't know your web stuff could be bandages?" Jameson Sr. said to him a bit surprised at the affects "Used it plenty of times myself-"

"What are you doing!" Jameson shouted at Spider-Boy, "I was told to keep you safe." Spider-Boy replied as the car went underground, "Safe, Smythes sending his bug army after everyone I love!" Spider-Boy heard Jameson shout into his ear, the boy looked at him before he noticed Glory's phone start to vibrate, "Encrypted-?" she said before a voice came out of it "Glory, this is Spider-Man".

All heads except for the driver turned to the device, "What—How did you get this number?" Glory asked, "Don't you have more important things to worry about right now?" he asked her halfway across the city.

"Jonah's probably trying to butt his mustache in where its not needed but I need you to get him as far from the center of the city as possible to a safe house or-" he was cut off by the roaring angry voice of J. Jonah Jameson himself "This is my family you snot nosed glory hound so it's my choice!" Spider-Boy saw Jameson crawl up to the front of the car where the driver was speeding down the tunnel.

"You!" he shouted at the driver "Get to the spa where my wife and step mother are at—ignore every light!" she shouted at him the driver glanced back battered and cut but not out "Words I sent my whole life waiting to hear your honor."

While the car lurched forward at a startling speed, Spider-Man continued "Glory, is Spider-Boy still with you?" Glory glanced back at Spider-Boy and handed him the phone, "I'm here." He said putting it to his ear, he heard Spider-Man sigh with relief on the other end.

"Alright, good job so far keep Jonah safe I've got something cooking that might help us, but might sting?" He said to Spider-Boy who replied with "Do you need me to-" "No your right where you need to be I got this." The line was then cut and he handed back the phone to Glory.

Even though he was sticking to the back of the car with his spider abilities he dug his hands into the metal trying to blow off steam.

"You spider-twerp?" Jameson said coming back into the back of the car, "As your Mayor I order you too-" "ENOUGH!" Spider-Boy shouted at the mustached man who seemed surprised, "Spider-Man has told me to keep you safe, and I will, if you want to run off an try and save your family go ahead, but I'm coming with you so keep your mouth shut, before I break your jaw shut." He barked at the Mayor.

Jameson's face had turned as red as the now setting sun in the sky "Now listen here you-humph" Spider-Boy shot his hand up and using his webs sealed Jameson's mouth shut.

 **Should have done that the second he was in the car**

As Jameson started to try and rip the web off his mouth Glory looked at Spider-Boy, "You know we can gave you arrested for something like that?" barely looking at her, he responded;

"You know I don't care." He said as they came to the end of the Holland Tunnel, "At last!" Jonah's father said as they came out the other end "We've left Smythes crazies in the state where they belong…" Jameson tried to mumble something out of the webs but he quickly got quiet when all four of them in the back heard very loud screaming noises heading their way.

When all of a sudden two rockets flew by and smashed into the road, Spider-Boy looked up to see a sleek red windowed jet flying right behind them and a voice all to familiar shouting down at them "You won't get away that easily Jameson!"

 **Smythe?**

"I am everywhere you are, just like your sins, and I visit of the sons on the father!" the crazy cyborg mad man shouted from above as he fired rockets down at them.

"Do something?" Glory begged at Spider-Boy who was thinking.

 **I could try and swing onto the glass window, or cover it with webs**

Smythes ship was gaining on them like a predator on its prey, while he was trying to come up with something, as they drove through the streets. Spider-Boy felt a surge in his Spider-Sense, completely and utterly out of nowhere he felt a surge of something right at the center of his mind.

"EEEYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHrrrrrrrrr" the attack on his mind came at a surprise grabbing his masked covered head he screamed before gritting his teeth almost falling off the car if not for Glory and the Jameson's grabbing him. "What's happening to him?" Jameson Sr.

Glory looked up Smythes ship "I don't know but it looks like its happening to Smythe too?" the air ship started to buckle. As all across New York City the Slayer swarms brains and Spiders were being attacked as Smythes airship crashed down into the street in a flaming inferno.

 **Head… feels like its being crushed from the inside out….**

While the ship crashed behind them the car came to a stop, everyone started to get out of the car and as they did they were joined by some of the avengers flying in with the Fantastic Fours Ben Grimm the Thing, carrying Jameson's loved ones. Spider-Boy groaned as he sat up on the back of the car and watched the reunion "May!" Jameson cheered as he took a woman in a bathrobe in his arms "Jay!" she cried back, "Mrrrllla!" "Jonah! what's on your face?" despite having his mouth webbed shut Jameson still embraced his wife. "Carol" the Thing said to Ms. Marvel.

"Hug?" Ben asked seeing the love being shared, "Maybe later." Ms. Marvel said back

"Dang. Could use one"

 **The older women… she was with Spider-Man last night… speaking of which.**

Swing down next to the Thing was Spider-Man himself, "Kid break out the cigars" Ben said seeing him, "Happy endings all around the mayors family's—not to mention your aunt." Ben said whispering the last part to him.

"And now its just time I know it's hard to tell I'm covered in bright orange bruises." Ben Grimm said as Spider-Boy rolled his neck in his hands a few times. "Looks like your kid did alright too, no dead mayor." Ben added as Spider-Man looked over at Spider-Boy who was looking at the Mayors family and by extension his own being Aunt May, before glancing back at Spider-Man.

"Ow right there with you Benjamino. After this I'm crawln into a bed and going to sleep for two-"

Despite the ship being down Smyth had one last surprise as the hull of the downed air ship exploded "Wha-?" before Spider-Man could react a chunk of metal smashed right into his head "AAGH!" he shouted by shock and pain "Spider-Man!" Spider-Boy shouted running over to him.

 _I never saw that coming_

 **He never saw it coming**

 _My spider sense… it's._

 **The sense…**

 _It's gone…._

 **I can't feel it anymore.**

Ripping out of the burning body of the Air ship, was none other then the Spider-Slayer himself, "Sorry to disappoint you Spider-Man" he growled at them "Only my swarm enjoys the insect-sense gene engineered by Farley Stillwell" he said as Spider-Boy started to help Spider-Man up "So whatever you did to them has no effect on me". Before Ms. Marvel, the Thing and Power Woman could leap into action Smyth swatted them away with his cyber arms out of his back "My cybernetic enchantments are all I need." He said as Spider-Man leaned on them "May, look out…look!" Spider-Man tried to cough out but was still to concuss.

 _Can't… spots… swimming, Debris… gave me concussion._

"I was going to give you a long life with the deaths of your loved ones on your mind Jameson." Smyth said shooting one of his mechanical spike like arms "But now that I'm here-" before the spikes could tear Jonah to ribbons Marla, the mayors wife leapt in-between them "Jonah!" she cried but she wasn't the only one before the spike arm could reach her "No…" Spider-Slayer gasped.

 **I've had enough**

Standing in front of the Spider-Slayer and in-between him and the Jameson's was Spider-Boy one of the spikes planted firmly in his stomach. "SSMMMYYTHEEE!" Spider-Man roared like a mad beast lunging over at him, before the Spider-Slayer could react, Spider-Man smashed him a left hook but that wasn't even the beginning. The punch had knocked Smyth back ten feet tearing part of the metallic spike arm.

Spider-Boy fell to his knees holding the metal cybernetic spike in place grunting at the pain. While Smythe tried to get he saw that the night sky was starting to rain and standing over him was A spider ready to slay him, Spider-Man smashed into him and started to pummel the cyborg, cracking his helmet, tearing out parts of his cybernetic body. Spider-Mans bright red webbed gloved hands were starting to get drenched in dark almost black blood from Smythes face. Spider-Man tore off another segment of Smythes cybernetics. "KID!" Ben Grimm had appeared behind him. "It's over, he's beaten…" Spider-Man barely listened looking over at Spider-Boy who had Ms. Marvel and Power Woman over him.

"We got to get that thing out now." Power Woman said as blood started to seep out of the impaled boys body. "If we do that he'll bleed to death."

 _No… no, no_

Without waiting Spider-Man rushed over to him "Spider-Man, I can take him to Night Nurse, but I have to go now?" Ms. Marvel said looking at him as he examined the wound "Do it now!"

LATER

Spider-Man sat inside what could only be described as a waiting room, he was with Power Woman, Power Man, Ms. Marvel and Ben Grimm all waiting outside an operating room. There were green chairs and beige walls with white tiled floors.

 _Night Nurse runs a free clinic for super heroes, its free too, makes sense all us costumed types need to stick together and all… I still can't get over what happened to Adrian and to me. I just lost it, lost control_

"How's he holding up?" Power-Man asked Ms. Marvel in a hushed voice, "Beating himself up for the past hour." Marvel said as Ben Grimm sat next to him almost breaking the chair.

"Relax web head, Night Nurse is a miracle worker, makes Wolverines healing factor look like a Band-Aid." The Thing said as Spider-Man scratched the back of his head "Thanks… but I was the one who told him to protect Jonah I-" "You feel responsible I get it, Reed went through the same thing when Franklin got his first boo boo from a misson." He said comforting Spider-Man, "Speaking of which you should bring your kid around the new building, kids would love it."

The webbed wall crawler sat there, as the door to the operating room opened "Could I speak to Spider-Man?" she asked. The wall crawler literally shot up; following her back into the operating room "How is he?" he asked worried sick.

"He'll be fine once he gets a good blood transfusion… I assume you'll be okay with that and donating?" she asked him, he nodded at her "Of course." Spider-Man said as they came to the operating room where he saw Spider-Boy with bandages around his lower body making sure he was okay, his mask was still on and he had a Breathalyzer giving him anesthesia.

THE NEXT DAY

MAYORS OFFICE

Jay Johan Jameson stood in his office overlooking New York and all its majesty, he wore a suit and held a bottle of scotch in his hand as he sighed, "Jonah are you sure you want to do this?" Glory stood behind Jameson who held up his glass of scotch, "Yes, I don't care what they think" he said looking back

"Even so… they'll never let me live this down." He groaned taking a gulp from his scotch

CENTRAL PARK WEST

At the penthouse sweet of Jay and May Jameson, Jay Jameson Sr. was speaking on the phone with someone, "Yes Glory we'll be there, May is holding up surprisingly well thank you for asking." He said before hanging up he was sitting in the living room of the apartment.

As he did s May walked in "I just got off the phone with Peter, to think he's been helping Spider-Man build all his weapons for so long… it explains so much." May Parker Jameson say as she walked over to her husband and sat down?

"Well Peter is a bright boy, speaking of boys I wonder how Spider-Mans is doing." He said looking up at his wife who sat next to him "The one who saved your life?" she asked, "Mine, Jonah's, and Marla's all in one day." Jameson Sr. Said to her.

"I'm sure he's fine dear."

EMBASSY

While the Mayor and his family thought to himself on the other end of the city, Adrian had his right arm in a sling with bandages around his stomach and side where he had been stabbed and was doing one armed push ups inside his room at the Embassy, while watching TV. The door opened and Silver Sable and she looked up at the ceiling seeing the boy doing his push ups off the top of the room "Get down from there." She said to him, he rolled his eyes and dropped down, "I told you he won't listen." Spider-Man appeared behind Sable and walked in before she shut the door leaving them to speak alone.

"So. Uh how you feeling?" Spider-Man asked removing his mask so it was just Peter and Adrian, "It stings but its nothing I can't handle." He said back, "Night Nurse said you shouldn't be moving, you need bed rest." Peter said as Adrian walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, "I'm fine I swear." He assured him.

Peter sighed, "I'm sorry, this is my fault I didn't know the surge we'd still have our Spider-Sense." He said sitting down across from Adrian.

While a pause took the place of talking Spider-Man brought it back with saying "Last night… that was the first time I think you called me Dad?" Adrian suddenly remembered he did and his cheeks seemed to get flushed "Uh… your right." He said Peter hardened his brown eyes, "I think its time I start acting like it?" he said standing up.

"What?" Adrian asked as he got up too, "When your better, and I mean totally better, I'm going to teach everything I've learned, all I know about being what we are." Adrian seemed confused as he looked up at Peter, "What?" Adrian asked.

Peter put his mask on "I know I said it before, but now we get serious, without the Spider-Sense it means we'll have to be even more careful, so get ready." He said as Adrian looked behind him at the TV, with an interesting headline. "Are you listening to me, what are you…" Spider-Man saw the headline and his jaw nearly fell out of his mouth, "You have got to be kidding me."

CITY HALL

A large crowd was standing in front of New York Cities City Hall, where the vast majority of the crowd was wearing red and blue but some had on orange. Standing amongst the crowd were both the Cages, as well as Silver Sable in more civilian clothing. While on the steps of City Hall were men and women and suits, among them was the Jameson family with Jonah at a pedestal "While, for years I have spent my life trying to expose this man as a crook, yesterday he showed me otherwise." Standing behind Jameson was Spider-Man with Spider-Boy who had his left arm through his jackets sleeve the other still in the sling under his jacket. "Alistair Smythe, a mad man bent on revenge tried to not only kills me and my family." Jameson said as the crowd listened and photographers took photos.

Among them were the Bugle reporters, "Okay right after this we get an Interview." Norah said to her boyfriend Randy, the reporter and her cameraman exchanged glances as he filmed the event "Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

While not to far from the event on top of a roof top Iron Man and Captain America stood "Geez finally." Iron Man said, "Can't say I disagree, this is well overdue." Captain Rogers agreed.

While back on the podium Jameson was finishing his speech "In my family's time of need his family came to help mine" he said as someone walked up holding a wooden box "And I am… proud to hand this key to the city to…"

 _Come on Jameson, say it._

Spider-Man thought as Jameson took out the key and though his teeth said "Your friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man and Spider-Boy." As Jameson handed off the key to Spider-Man who took it but Jameson seemed to be hesitant before letting go, "Easy dear." Marla Jameson said to her husband's ear in a whisper.

 _Oh god… yes_

Jameson and Spider-Man shook hands as the crowd erupted into applause as people took photos "Don't let this go to your head, its your son I'm thankful too not his deadbeat dad." Jameson said through his smile to Spider-Man as he shook his hand "Don't worry I will never let you forget this Jameson." Spider-Man whispered back, as he leaned in "Never." While the crowd cheered and Heroes smiled Jameson big his lip and twitched trying to smile as The Spiders had saved the day.

 _ **OKAY, SO DONE WITH THAT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT DON'T HESITATE TO LEAVE A REVIEW SAYIGN WHAT OR SHOOT ME A PM.**_


End file.
